Upside Down
by Scrapaddict
Summary: Olivia's newborn son is born early and is taken care of by none other than Dr. Fitzgerald Grant. Not sure where this story will eventually go, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fitz was fast on the heels of the team rapidly wheeling the isolette through the room typically used for triage. To most, the site would be overwhelming and intimidating. But Dr. Fitzgerald Grant had seen it hundreds of times. Inside the incubator was the tiny, 32 weeker, struggling for each breath he took, and it was Fitz's job to make sure he continued to get oxygen in his tiny lungs.

"Let's get him on a vent and start a central line," Fitz said rapidly as he reached for the stethescope around his neck. "Hi, Little Guy." Fitz said soothingly, as he listened to the baby's lungs. "Happy Birthday to you. We're going to take good care of you," Fitz said gently as he continued to access the baby.

Once the baby was stabile, Fitz scribbled some notes in the patient chart, and glanced at Quinn, the nurse assigned to the tiny infant.

"Let me know when the parents get here," he said quickly, handing the chart to her. Typically, it was a few hours or at times, a few days when new moms and dads arrived, particularly if the infants were transferred from another hospital. New moms were often still receiving medical care themselves, often from a traumatic delivery and weren't able to be with their babies yet. Dads or grandparents came, it just depended on each situation. When the family could be with the baby right away , Fitz or another attending physician, would speak to the parents over the phone and communicate everything that was happening until they arrived.

"Will do, Dr. Grant," she assured him.

Fitz was tired. His shift had technically ended several hours ago, and he still had some paperwork to do in his office. But he'd get to that later. Right now, he was busy with patients. He was the head neonatologist at Bridgeport Medical Center, and despite the administrative tasks he was responsible for, his first love was practicing medicine, particularly on the tiniest patients, the newborns. Particularly, the critically ill and premature ones. They were so brand new to the world, often too brand new, still needing the growth and development that only the womb could provide, but ready or not, here they were. And despite the advances of medical technology, the womb could simply not be fully replicated. And Fitz could think of nothing more rewarding than caring for them, helping them get the best possible start to life, and going home with their families.

However, he had learned long ago to distance himself personally from his job. If he didn't, the outcomes at times could break his heart-it could break anyones. Sadly, there were times that the babies didn't make it home-times when they had been born too sick, or just too tiny or early that they didn't make it. Nothing could prepare a new parent for that heartbreaking news, and although Fitz never got used to it, he had learned to put up a professional distance from him personally.

A few hours later, he was in his office down the hall from the NICU when there was a knock on his door.

"Dr. Grant?" Quinn knocked.

"Hey, Quinn." Fitz said, momentarily looking up from the stack of paperwork on his desk as she entered the office.

"Sir, about Baby Boy Pope," she started.

"Which one is that?" Fitz asked, trying to remember. He'd seen so many babies during the day.

"The 32 weeker transferred from Pinecrest," she told him, jogging his memory.

"Oh, yes, yes," Fitz said, irritated with himself for not remembering for a moment which baby she was referring to. "How is he?"

"Still stable, sir," she said, handing the file to him, so he could see the numbers himself. "All his labs are back, and his oxygen is good for the moment. I spoke with the Mom at Pinecrest," she told him. "She should be discharged in the morning and should be here then."

"Okay," Fitz said as he scanned the lab results, pleased with the results. "I'll give the parents a call in a few minutes if they can't be here until in the morning. Thanks, Quinn." He told her as she went back to the unit.

Thirty minutes later, Fitz was finishing up in his office and was about to call it a day when he remembered about Baby Boy Pope and that he needed to call the parents. He dialed the Labor and Delivery Floor at Bridgeport and was immediately and after identifying himself, was put through to the mother's room.

"Hello?" A voice came on the line instantly.

"This is Dr. Fitzgerald Grant at Bridgeport, calling for Mr. or Mrs. Pope, please," He said.

"Just one moment," the woman at the other end of the line told him. "Olivia, honey, it's the doctor," Catherine, her mother told her, hurridly handing her the phone.

"Hello? This is Olivia Pope," Olivia said frantically, desperately wanting news about her son. The OB nurses had been providing updates to her as they received them, but she was desperate to be released herself and get to her son's side.

"Ms. Pope, this is Dr. Grant at Bridgeport," he told her. "I wanted to let you know that we've got your son stable. We've got him on a ventilator to help his breathing, and his oxygen level is improving." He told her slowly, but respectfully, making sure she understood what he was saying. He always remembered that he spoke in a medical language that was second nature to him, but it wasn't often for new parents.

He paused for a brief moment, and Olivia remained silent on the other end waiting for him to continue.

"We're taking good care of him," he told her reassuringly.

"Thank you," she said as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"We spoke with your OB," he continued. "You'll be able to be released tomorrow and you and your husband will be here then?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said quietly. "My parents will be bringing me."

"Okay," he said, not asking about the baby's father. It wasn't his business. "I'll give you the direct number to the NICU." He told her. "We give it to all parents," he continued. "If at anytime between now and when you arrive, please don't hesitate to call and check on him." He told her. "You're free to call at anytime, and speak to his nurse. She'll be able to fill you in and of course, if there are any changes, we will call you right away."

Olivia jotted down the number, as her mother listened intently to Olivia's side of the conversation, anxious for news about her new grandson.

"Thank you," Olivia repeated.

When she hung up with the doctor, Olivia filled in Catherine, and Hal, her father, who had just returned, carrying fresh cups of coffee, on everything the doctor had said. She had had a fairly easy pregnancy, up until very recently. She had gone for her regular check up and it seemed as if overnight her blood pressure had gone through the roof. She was immediately sent to the hospital, where she remained on bedrest for the next week, but despite her efforts, her blood pressure continued to climb and the baby had to be delivered.

Her mother and Abby had been in the delivery room with her, and Olivia had only been able to see him for a few brief seconds before he was whisked away to the nursery and given oxygen. But it hadn't been enough, and he soon transferred to Bridgeport, where he could be provided a higher level of care. Olivia hadn't been able to hold him, hadn't been able to reassure him that his mother was there, hadn't really been able to see him except for the quick picture Abby had been able to snap with her cell phone.

Olivia stared at that picture for what must have been hours that night.

"Isn't he beautiful, Mom?" She beamed at her mother proudly. "I think he's the most beautiful baby ever born."

"I've never seen a cuter one in 26 years," Catherine agreed referring to Olivia's birth. "What are you going to name him?"

"I can't name him until I hold him," Olivia told him as she felt the tears threatening to reappear again.

"Are you going to call Jake?" Her mother asked again.

"No," Olivia quietly shook her head. "Not right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thank you all so much for your encouraging messages and reviews for this story! I am having so much fun writing it! I don't want to give anything away, but let me just say this is an Olitz story! :-) (I am very, very much Olitz all the way!) With that being said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

Fitz was already hard at work again early the next morning. He was rounding at the nurses station when one of the new day nurses came to find him. Her face was familiar, but he could never remember her name.

"Baby Boy Pope's mother just got here here, Sir," she told him, gesturing across the unit.

Fitz looked up to see a dark skinned, dark haired woman, along with an older couple peering over one of the isolettes. He recalled her saying something about her parents bringing her to be with the baby. She looked scared and was crying as she peered into the tiny incubator and the older woman had her arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Fitz told her. "I'll give them a few minutes with him, then I'll go talk to her," Fitz told the nurse. _Beth. _He noticed was displayed on her name badge, but with so many part-time nurses that came and went, it was hard to keep track. Some of the full-time ones that were there more frequently, like Quinn, he knew by name. She nodded, and went to carry out his orders on a few of the other babies in the unit.

Waiting a few minutes to allow them a moment of privacy also allowed him the chance to gulp down the last of his coffee and review the baby boy's test results from just a few hours ago.

"Hi," he said as he made his way over to the tiny incubator. He extended his hand to the younger woman he was sure was the baby's mother.

"Hi," she replied in a small, quiet voice as she looked up from her tiny newborn in his direction and taking his hand.

"I'm Dr. Grant. You must be this little guy's mom?" He asked her. "I spoke with you on the phone," he reminded her. He knew that she likely had a lot of doctors and specialists talking to her and it could all get to be confusing at times.

_Mom._ Olivia thought to herself. She wasn't used to the word in reference to herself yet.

"Yes." She nodded. "Olivia. Olivia Pope." She said as she accepted his outstretched hand. "These are my parents." She told him, as she gestured towards them. "Hal and Catherine Pope."

"It's nice to meet you all," he told them, as he shook both her parents' hands. "We've got...um," he stopped, realizing they didn't have the baby's name listed on the chart yet. "Does this little boy have a name yet?" he asked her.

"Not, um, not yet," Olivia told him. "I haven't decided."

"Okay," he said matter of factly. "Well, we've still got him on the vent because his lungs just aren't able to support him breathing on his own, but we've given him something to help speed up his lung development. I'm pleased with how all his labs and test results looked this morning," he paused for a moment.

"So, he's going to be okay?" Olivia pressed. "Am I going to be able to take him home soon?"

Fitz hesitated momentarily. He'd certainly seen babies much, much sicker than hers that did just fine, but he never made promises, and he didn't want to lull her into a false sense of security. In the NICU, seconds counted, and a baby that was doing perfectly fine one moment could take a drastic turn in a very short time.

"I'm hopeful," He said slowly cautiously. "I don't have any reason to think right now that he won't be," he told her. "But we've got to get him fully breathing on his own, and he needs to gain quite a bit of weight." He told her. "And once we're able to get him on off the vent, he may need help learning to nurse or take his bottle and gaining weight consistently. Often times, babies that are born at his stage of development need help learning to coordinate those reflexes," he told her.

Olivia nodded, not wanting to cry in front of him and not wanting him to see how scared she was. This wasn't what she expected and it wasn't how it was supposed to be. She'd never expected to find herself pregnant, and alone. But she had prepared herself for that. She knew it would be hard, but she could do it. Jake had wanted her to have an abortion and she flat out refused, even if it meant raising her child alone. But she had a supporting family to help her, and she knew she and this baby would be okay. But this, a preterm delivery, a sick baby, she didn't know if she could handle this.

"I do think he needs as little stimulation as possible right now," Fitz told her. "I want to get him moved to a private room where it will be much quieter, and we can keep the lights dim and keep the room nice and warm for him. He should technically still be in the womb until 40 weeks, but since he was born so soon, the more we can do to replicate that for him, the better." He told all three of them.

They were still in the main area of the NICU with several babies in the room, and it was chaotic with lots of medical staff coming and going, the sounds and beeps of machines and alarms, and brights flourescent lights.

"Thank you." Olivia said genuinly.

"You're very welcome," Fitz told her gently. He had seen many new parents come and go, but something about this woman was different. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to put his arms around her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Of course, he knew he couldn't do that.

"Do you have any questions right now?" He asked the three of them.

"Can I hold him?" Olivia asked.

He hated to tell her no, but she couldn't yet. The baby was still too sick, and had to stay in the incubator for the time being.

"I'm sorry," he told her regretably. "He's still too sick to come out of the incubator for now. As soon as he's strong enough, you'll be the very first person to hold him," he hold her.

"Okay," she nodded. As much as she wanted to hold him, she wanted even more to do what was best for her son, and if that meant waiting to hold him, that's what she would do.

Fitz left to see other patients a few minutes later, and a few hours later, Olivia and her mother were settled into the baby's room with him.

"Olivia, you need to rest," Catherine told her. "You just had a baby yesterday, you know."

"I know, Mom, but I'm fine." Olivia reassured her.

"You're Mom's right," Beth, the nurse told her as she came in the room to check the baby's vital signs. "You have to take care of yourself to take care of your baby," she told her warmly. "And you are lucky," she told them. "You've got the best room on the floor," she told her matter-of-factly.

"We do?" Olivia asked her. "How did that happen?"

"Dr. Grant requested it," she said simply.

The room was very large and spacious. There was a small bed for her to lay down, as well as a rocking chair and a comfortable recliner. Olivia was about to ask her why, when Fitz came in the room.

"How's this little guy doing?" He asked Beth, as he said a quick hello to Olivia and Catherine.

"Doing well, Dr. Grant," she told him. "His temperature is great and so is his oxygen levels. Would you like me to see if his labs are back yet from this afternoon?"

"Yes, please," Fitz nodded as he gave the baby a quick exam and Beth exited the room.

"He's doing great," Fitz said to Olivia and Catherine as he finished listening to the baby's lungs.

Catherine's phone began to ring, and she sighed as she saw Olivia's aunt's name appear.

"I swear if you're father hasn't told half of California he's a new grandfather," she muttered as she excused herself to take the call.

Fitz and Olivia both laughed lightly, thankful for the lighthearted moment. Olivia suddenly felt nervous as the laughter stopped as she realized they were now alone, except for the baby. She wanted to thank him for the nice room he had arranged for them, and ask him why he did it, but she felt uncomfortable at the idea of doing so.

"Is this their first grandchild?" Fitz smiled as he asked her, as he busied himself making notes in the chart.

"It is," Olivia nodded. "They're just a tad bit proud," she told him.

"They should be," Fitz readily nodded. "He's a beautiful baby."

"Thank you." Olivia replied. "I'll be glad when I can hold him."

"I know you will," he said. He hated that she couldn't let her. "I'll let you know the second you can." He told her as he gave her a weak smile, and was about to walk out of the room.

Fitz was halfway out the door, when he had an idea. He couldn't let her hold the baby yet, but he could do the next best thing.

"Would you, um," he said, as he turned back around. "Would you like to touch him?"

"Could I?" she asked, grateful for the simple act of reaching out and touching her own baby.

"Of course," Fitz told her as he sat the chart down and approached her. "He can't come out of the incubator," he reminded her, "But you can touch him and let him know you're here. He'll know his mother's touch," he said confidently.

Olivia could only nod in response as she watched wide eyed as Fitz came closer and raised the lid on the incubator.

"Just put your hand in here," he said as he lightly reached for her forearm and guided her hand into the armhole on the side of the incubator. He let go of her arm as the feel of something as simple as touching her arm sent a sensation as if a bolt of lightening was sending a shock through his entire body, starting in his head and coursing through his toes.

Olivia didn't know why, but she felt it too and look up at him in amazement, her eyes meeting his as they locked eyes and he peered into her deep brown ones that were filling with tears.

"Just, um, just put your hand lightly on his head and hold it steady," Fitz told her, reminding himself where he was and that he was only her son's doctor at the same time Olivia broke their gaze. "Just talk to him. He'll know your here." He assured her, as he smiled tenderly at her.

Olivia's couldn't help but let the tears spill from her eyes this time and her breath catch in her throat, a she felt her baby's soft skin for the first time.

"Hi, there," she said softly to the tiny baby. "Do you remember me? I'm your Mommy. I love you more than anything in the world and you're going to be just fine," she cooed into the isolette.

Fitz watched as she bonded with the baby, and then not wanting to intrude, backed away.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone with him," he told her, smiling and patting her shoulder gently.

"Thank you," Olivia could only choke out between tears. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," he said softly as their eyes met and held again, just glad that he could do something so simple to bring her comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Days Later_

Fitz was finishing up some paperwork late in his office one afternoon, when a familiar voice caught his attention. He was walking out of his office heading back to the NICU and stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her voice. He widened his eyes as he saw Olivia in an empty waiting room down the hall, on her cellphone, speaking in a tone he couldn't imagine her speaking to anyone.

"Yes, I am aware of that!" Olivia spat into the phone. "You went out of your way to make that perfectly clear!"

She had her back to him and didn't see him as he froze in his tracks, peering into the waiting room, watching her obviously upset at whomever she was speaking to. He stood there watching her for a second before realizing he shouldn't be eavesdropping, and headed in the opposite direction. He didn't want to embarass her or intrude on her phone call. She had obviously thought that area of the hospital was empty, and didn't think anyone would hear her phone call. He couldn't help but wonder who on earth she was speaking to, and couldn't help but wonder if it was the baby's father. He still didn't know the situation or much about her, but he was intrigued by her and was finding himself drawn to her. She very rarely left the baby's side, talked and cooed to him constantly, and was always so appreciative of all the staff taking care of her son. He couldn't help but naturally wonder where the father was. Was he her husband? Boyfriend? Why the hell wasn't he here with her, with their baby?

It was a Friday evening, and she had finally worked up the nerve to call. The baby was still on the ventilator, but was stable, and Fitz had said if his oxygen levels continued to improve, they would hopefully be able to take him off the vent and see how he did breathing on his own. Her mother had talked her into walking down to the cafeteria to get out of the room and clear her head for a little while. She finally told herself there was no time like the present, and after finding the empty waiting room down the hall from the unit, decided to call Jake and tell him the baby had been born.

"Olivia, I told you that I don't want kids. I just don't." He said coldly, not understanding why she didn't seem to be understanding. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you," she said, lowering her voice sadly. "I just thought you had a right...wait, no-I thought MY son had a right for his father to know he had been born." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But don't worry," she assured him. "I don't want or need anything from you. Goodbye, Jake."

With that, she ended the call and sat down in a chair for a minute as she let the tears fall. She didn't love Jake, but they had dated during their final year of law school, and despite using birth control, she had ended up pregnant. Jake had tried to convince her to have an abortion, but she couldn't do it. From the moment she felt that first little flutter, she wanted her baby. It had nothing to do with Jake. She had never loved him. Their relationship was comfortable, and safe. They had fun together, but nothing more. She certainly had no romantic notions of marrying him and riding off into the sunset, but a little compassion? A little concern? If not for her, for his son? She didn't think that was asking too much.

She glanced down at her phone and smiled at the latest picture she had taken of the baby in his little incubator. She had never seen a more adorable baby. She would be so glad when she could hold him, and take him home. She dried her tears and decided to head down to the cafeteria after all to get some coffee and some dinner for her and her mother. She was so thankful to have her mom there with her, and Abby was coming the next day to stay with her and the baby for the weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two tuna sandwiches, please," Olivia said to the server in the restaurant.

"That could be dangerous," a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Dr. Grant standing behind her.

"Hi," she said as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She was instantly aware of how how happy she was at the sight of him, and she didn't know why Dr. Fitzgerald Grant seemed to have such an effect on her, and why him casually touching her arm a few days earlier had sent a shock wave through her entire body. She certainly had no romantic ideas about him, and she was certain he didn't on her either, but he was kind, and compassionate, and seemed like a nice man.

"Hi," he responded, returning her grin. "It's a good thing you're already here at the hospital if you're going to eat that," he said, nodding in the direction of the plastic box, containing the two tuna sandwiches.

"Well, it looked better than the salsbury steak," she chuckled.

"I'd have to agree," he remarked with a nod.

"I was actually hoping for a thin crust pepperoni and mushroom pizza," she smiled. "But they seem to be out. The sandwiches at least looked better than the Salisbury steak," she said as she wrinkled her nose in the direction of the brown mystery meat, and he couldn't help but grin at how cute she looked as she wrinkled her nose.

"I'd have to agree," he nodded. "But I'd be careful with anything that comes out of this cafeteria," he continued to tease her.

"That can't be very good for business, Dr. Grant," she smiled and teased him back. "If you're making the patients question the hospital food."

"Oh," he chucked. "About that. Just don't tell anyone," he said in a loud whisper and they both laughed.

She was about to walk towards the cashier to pay for the sandwiches, when he spoke again.

"The coffee's not too bad," he said casually. "Care to join me for a cup?"

"Oh," she said, somewhat surprised at his request. She was about to decline, saying she should get the sandwiches back up to the room, when she suddenly changed her mind. It had been a long day, and the idea of sharing a cup of coffee for a few minutes with him sounded nice.

"Okay," she nodded, and smiled.

"I just looked over your little man's test results," he said, after they got the coffees. Fitz had insisted on paying, despite her protests. "He's really doing well. I still think in a few days we'll be able to try to get him off the ventilator."

"I'm so proud of him," she beamed like any doting new mother. "Thank you for everything you've done to take care of him," she said as he guided her to one of the nearby tables and gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm glad to do it," he said casually. "How are you?" He asked her.

"Me? I'm, um..." She hesitated briefly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You just had a baby a few days ago and you've basically been living at the hospital for the past week taking care of him." He knew she must be exhausted.

"I'm okay," she assured him again with a tender smile.

"Have you been a doctor for a long time?" She asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Twelve years," he nodded as he took a gulp of his coffee. "Since I finished my residency. It's all I've wanted to do since medical school."

"That must be very rewarding," she said.

"It is," he told her. "It can be-"

Fitz was interrupted as Beth, the nurse, waved as she walked by.

"Hello, Dr. Grant," she said as she walked past them.

"Hello," Fitz said, as he remembered suddenly that yet again, he forgot the nurse's name. "Hello, there," he said as he tried to cover for the fact that he didn't remember her name.

"Hi, Ms. Pope," Beth acknowledged Olivia as well. She had taken care of the baby for a few days and thought Olivia was a nice woman.

"Hey Beth," Olivia said as smiled at Beth and then waited until Beth was officially earshot before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"You forgot her name, didn't you?" She looked up at him and laughed harder, as she gave him a knowing look that let him know he'd been caught.

Fitz's eyes widened. He was pleasantly surprised that she was teasing him. How did she know he forgot the nurse's name?

"What?" He grinned back at her. She continued giggling, thinking he looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, and it was music to his ears. "No, I didn't!" He insisted.

"Yes, you did!" She continued laughing as she playfully teased him. "And you forgot the respiratory therapist's name when she came in the room earlier, too!"

"What?" He scoffed. "I did not!" He insisted in mock seriousness, as he laughed and blushed a little, but he couldn't help but smile broadly at her. He was enjoying her playful side immensely.

She was exactly right. He had forgotten the respiratory therapists name as well when she came to adjust the baby's breathing machine earlier, but he was glad to continue this little game if it meant he could continue to see the way her eyes sparkled and the sound of her voice as she giggled. He thought he could get drunk from the sound of her laughter, and he didn't ever want her to stop.

"Okay, so maybe I did," he sheepishly admitted.

"I guess it's hard to keep up with all the faces that come and go around here, Dr. Grant?" Olivia asked, but the laughter suddenly stopped as she met his gaze, and he lowered his face to speak huskily right next to her ear. He knew what she was asking.

"I could never forget your name, Olivia," he told in a voice that made her melt. He had never called her by her first name before, usually calling her Ms. Pope, but she loved the way it sounded rolling off his tongue, as if she were hearing her own name for the very first time.

Their eyes locked again as they asked each other so many unspoken questions without saying a word. She indulged herself just a few seconds to let her eyes linger into his, before suddenly breaking their eye contact. It was like he could see into her soul, and it was too intense. She thought he'd be able to see right through her, so she averted her eyes and fixated her eyes to her coffee cup on the table instead. She was hoping that he would look away from her, too. But he didn't. He continued to watch her, watching her intently as she become unraveled under his gaze.

She opened her mouth to speak, to try to pretend she wasn't indirectly asking him if he even knew her name, but she was interrupted by the sound of his phone.

Fitz snapped to quick attention as he retrieved the phone off his belt, knowing that the emergency alert he was receiving could not be good news. He was already on his feet as he read the message signaling he was needed in the unit right away.

"It's your baby," He said quickly. "Let's go!" He said urgently as he bolted out of the cafeteria at a dead run, with Olivia behind him. Whatever attraction they were realizing they were feeling towards each other suddenly forgotten right along with the abandon coffee and sandwiches on the table, as they raced up the stairway, not wanting to waste time on the elevator, as they ran towards the baby.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! This will likely be the last update for this story for a few days, as I need to get an update up soon on my other story, Only With You. There will be more backstory revealed, but let me know your predictions. I love hearing your thoughts and feedback! Thank you once again so much for your continued support! Knowing you all are enjoying the chapters is the only thing that keeps me writing! Hugs! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Olivia, you can't go in there right now," Fitz told her adamently as he bolted up the stairway, taking the steps two by two as he raced towards the NICU. Olivia was suprisingly matching his stride, right on his heels, despite her much shorter legs. Whatever feelings he knew he was already developing for her, whatever attraction he felt towards her, it was all pushed to the back of his mind as the doctor in him took over. In that moment, the only thing that he could think about was his patient, the tiny baby in distress that needed him.

"The hell I'm not," as she pushed past him in the stairway, reaching the door to the unit first.

Olivia reached for the door on the landing first and had just pulled it open, and was about to run towards the baby's room. _Not now. _She thought. _He can't die now. Please, no._ She was fast. But not fast enough, as Fitz caught her just as she pulled the door open, grabbing her around the waist in one arm and pushing the door back closed with the other. He spun her around to face him and gently held her wrists to keep her from attempting to bolt again.

"Olivia, listen to me!" He said firmly. He didn't have much time to spend standing in the stairwell with her. Seconds were counting right now, precious seconds that he needed to get to the baby. "Look at me!" He told her. She had fixed her gaze to the floor as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't lose her baby, she knew she wouldn't survive that, and right then her attraction to Dr. Fitzgerald Grant was the last thing on her mind. She was a mother. A mama grizzly who was fighting to get to her young when he needed her.

"Look at me!" He repeated.

But he couldn't help soften a little as she looked up at him with tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Do you trust me, Livvie?" He asked her, holding her face in his hands, and catching the first tear that overflowed from her eyes down her cheek with his thumb.

She opened her mouth to try to respond, but she couldn't speak. She had a look of terror on her face and she was shaking with fear.

"Do you trust me, Livvie?" He repeated, pressing her further for an answer.

She could only nod in response, as her eyes met his. She did trust him, she realized. She barely knew him, she barely knew anything about him, but she knew she could trust him.

"I'll come talk to you as soon as I can, okay?" He offered her. "I'll take good care of him," he assured her.

She could still only nod in response, as he felt a stab to his heart at the terrified look in her eye, before he reluctantly pulled the door open, racing down the hall at lightening speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stood transfixed outside the room, shaking with fear as she watched through the window at the medical team gathered around her baby. A nurse had made Catherine leave the room as well, and she was now standing next to Olivia, her arms around her daughter.

"What the hell happened?!" Fitz boomed as he moved quickly across the room, glancing at the monitors signaling that the baby's oxygen level was tanking. "Why is his respirator out?!" He demanded to noticed in horror that the baby's breathing tube had been removed.

"Sir, I just thought-"a young man, fidgeting nervously nearby started to speak, before Fitz cut him off.

"You just thought?" Fitz repeated, as if he weren't hearing correctly. "You just thought WHAT?" He shouted, as he reached for his scethescope at the same time to listen to the baby's lungs. "Wait, nevermind! You keep your mouth shut for now! I'll deal with you in a minute!" He barked at the young resident.

"Quinn, get me a ventilator kit!" He said as examined the baby.

"I've already got it," she said quickly as she handed it to Fitz. He was thankful when he had a good nurse assisting that could predict what he would request before he even asked for it.

"Do you want to let one of the interns-"she started to ask. Bridgeport was a teaching hospital, and he technically should let an intern attempt to get the tube back down the baby's airway, even in distress situations like this, while Fitz supervised. That was the only way to learn.

"No!" Fitz barked. He felt protective of this baby, and he'd be damned if another crap excuse of an intern do something sloppy that risked this baby's life again. He trusted no one but himself to take care of this baby boy.

Quinn knew better than to argue with him, as she handed him the necessary supplies.

"It's okay, buddy," Fitz told the baby as he worked to secure his airway again. "It's going to be just fine." He said soothingly, as he struggled to get the tube back in place.

"His airway is closing up! Get me a smaller tube!" Fitz barked, as Quinn immediately handed it to him.

The smaller tube worked, and Fitz breathed a sigh of relief when the monitors signaled normal oxygen levels and the baby was out of harms way.

Fitz closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to catch his own breath, before turning his attention back to the resident, who knew he had royally screwed up.

"Now, tell me what happened," Fitz demanded to know as he said through somewhat controlled anger.

"Sir, the baby's oxygen reading looked-"

"Wait," Fitz said again in frustration. "Who the hell are you?" He spat as he pulled off his medical gloves and discarded them.

"Harrison Wright," he told him. "First year intern." He knew he was in serious trouble, to put it mildly.

"First year intern?" Fitz asked, wanting to make sure he heard the nervous young man correctly.

"Yes, sir." Harrison admitted. "I came in to check his readings and they looked good. I thought we could give him a shot at breathing on his own."

With that, Fitz reached Harrison in one swift move, and had him pinned to the wall, his forearm pressed firmly against Harrison's throat.

"You could have killed him!" Fitz boomed so loudly through the room, they were likely to hear him three floors down. "Do you realize that?! You don't make decisions like that!"

"Dr. Grant," Quinn interrupted, stunned at Fitz's outburst and trying to get him to release his hold on the now terrified Harrison.

Hearing his name snapped him back to his senses as he removed his grip on Harrison and backed away from him. Harrison gasped for breath and coughed, but he didn't dare move as he continued to watch wide eyed as Fitz glared at him. Fitz was seething with anger. Such carelessness, such inexperience, could literally get someone killed.

"You're on suspension," Fitz told him. "You don't touch, you don't even come near another baby in this hospital until I give the okay." He told him. "You got that?!"

"Yes, sir." Harrison could only say.

"Now get the hell out!" Fitz ordered as Harrison quickly exited the room.

Fitz checked the baby's vitals once more and after making sure he was okay. He smiled tenderly down at the tiny incubator. The little bundle now resting comfortably looked so much like his mother. Images of Olivia's terrified face passed flooded Fitz's mind as he looked down at the baby, closing his eyes at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't been able to get the breathing tube back in. He didn't want to let his mind go there.

Everyone but Quinn had left the room, the crisis thankfully over. Quinn was busy checking the baby's vitals and adjusting his breathing tube again.

"I'll be right back," he said as he took off his face mask.

Olivia was in the hallway, her mother having gone to call her husband to let him know what was going on. She had watched in confusion as several people walked out of the room. Fitz felt his heart break a little as he saw her looking so scared and shaking all alone.

"He's okay, Olivia," he assured her. "His breathing is back to normal and he's just fine."

She heard him, but she couldn't stop shaking. He reached for her pulling her into his strong arms as he felt her sob into his chest.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, Livvie," he tried soothing her as he let her cry. "Everything is okay." He told her. He held her until she slowly stopped crying and finally pulled herself out of his embrace. She thought nothing felt better than being enveloped in his arms. His strong, masculine arms that were holding her had held and taken care of countless babies, including her own, and unaware to her, pinned a terrified intern to the wall on behalf of her and her child only minutes ago.

Fitz could only give her a sad smile, as she continued to let out an occasional hiccup and a sob. He didn't like seeing her in pain and he wished he could take it away. She felt herself blush with embarassment as she took in the sight of his scrub top, now soaking wet with her tears.

"I ruined your shirt," she said as she reached out to touch his drenched top and started crying again.

"It's okay," he softly laughed. The ruined shirt was the least of his concerns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, big moment!" Fitz said as Olivia and her friend Abbie gathered around the incubator. She had convinced her mother to go home for a few days to rest and Abbie had insisted on coming to stay with her at the hospital. The baby had been doing so well after the scare a few days earlier and Fitz thought it was time to give him a shot at breathing on his own. Olivia was thrilled at the idea of him coming off the ventilator and couldn't wait to see him without all the tubes and wires covering his little face.

Fitz was about to pull the tube out of his airway, having an emergency oxygen source at hand if he needed it, but he doubted he would. The baby was requiring very low levels of oxygen support and he would never have even considered taking the ventilator of if he didn't think the baby was one hundred percent ready for it to be removed.

"Okay, little man," he said. "Here we go!"

"Wait!" Olivia suddenly panicked, stopping him, as Fitz, Quinn, and Abbie all looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Abbie asked her.

"What if he can't breathe?" Olivia asked, looking directly at Fitz. She was glad to have Abbie there, and she thought Quinn was a good nurse, but Fitz was the only one who could convince her to let him remove the tube.

"Then I have an emergency oxygen machine right here," he told her calmly as he gestured to the machine behind him. "And we have a small nasal tube as well if we need it," he said as Quinn held it up for her to see. "But I don't think we will, Livvy. I think he's going to do just fine."  
He could tell by the hesitant look in her eye that she was still scared.

"You still trust me, right?" He locked eyes with her again, both of them completley forgetting Quinn and Abbie's presence in the room.

"I trust you," she said quietly as she squeezed Abbie's hand for reassurance. "Go ahead," she nodded at Fitz.

He waited just a brief moment to make sure she was really okay with her removing the baby's tube before turning to Quinn.

"Okay, let's give it a try," he told her.

"Okay, little man-" he started to say, before turning to Olivia and raising an eyebrow at her. "You know, you should really give this little guy a name, Livvy." He told her, trying to get her to smile and relax.

"I told you," he said, as she kept her eyes fixed on the baby. "I can't name him until you let me hold him."

"Well, hopefully you can do that very soon." He said matter of factly as he gave her a tender smile, then turning back to Quinn.

"On three, Quinn," he instructed as he looked between the baby and the oxygen monitor. "1, 2, 3." With that, Fitz pulled the last of the plastic tube out of the baby's airway and the sound of the baby crying filled the air.

"Oh!" Olivia exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes filled with tears again. But this time, they were happy tears. Abbie didn't know what was going on and looked from Olivia back to Fitz, confused.

"That's the first time you've ever heard him cry, isn't it, Livvy." He smiled at her and she could only nod in agreement.

"It's the best sound I've ever heard," she said as she looked down at the baby while Fitz and Quinn kept a watchful eye to make sure he was doing okay.

"I'm going to grab a smaller oxygen mask just in case we need it, Dr. Grant," Quinn said as she exited the room.

"Thanks, Quinn," Fitz nodded.

"Is he okay?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"He's doing just fine, Livvy," he beamed as he turned his attention to the baby. "Aren't you, slugger?" he said to the baby.

Fitz was on the left side of the incubator peering down at the baby, and Olivia moved to the right side of the baby.

"Slugger?" She raised an eyebrow at Fitz.

"I call him that all the time," he told her. "He likes it."

"Mhmmm," Olivia could only mutter as she laughed at him.

"You're working those little lungs now, aren't you, pumpkin?" Liv said as she looked proudly at her son. "It's okay," she said softly. "Mommy's right here."

"See, Livvy," Fitz told her as the baby turned his head in Olivia's direction when she started speaking. "He knows your voice," he told her.

Abbie couldn't figure out what was going on between her friend and the hot doctor taking care of the baby, but she couldn't help but feel like she was interrupting a private moment between the two of them.

"Uhhh ummmm," Abbie cleared her voice loudly, trying to get their attention and wanting to give them some privacy. "Liv, I'm going to go get some coffee," she said.

"Okay," Olivia looked up and smiled at her, watching for a minute as Abbie walked towards the doorway, grinning at Olivia mischeviously and pointing to Fitz, who fortunately had his back to Abbie.

"Wow!" Abbie silently mouthed as she pointed towards Fitz, causing Olivia to laugh and roll her eyes as Abbie exited the room.

"You know," Fitz said lowering his voice, as they sat on opposite sides of the incubator facing each other. "Don't get too excited," he said, not wanting to get her hopes too high. "But if he continues to do this great, in a few hours, we may get to get him out of there and let you hold him for a little while." He told her.

"What?!" Olivia's face lit up, as she grinned broadly. "I can hold him?!" She asked.

"If," he said, putting his hand up, trying to caution her, as he suppressed a laugh at her. "If," he said again, "he keeps doing well. But we have to give him a few hours to wait and see," he told her.

"But maybe?" She pressed, like a kid excited about the idea of opening a present before Christmas.

"Maybe," he could only laugh at how happy she was.

"Thank you," she said softly, as she moved her hand to let the baby wrap his tiny hand around her finger. "I thought I would be alone," she said, unable to look directly at him, looking instead down at the baby's tiny hand curled around hers. "But I don't feel alone"

"Look at me, Olivia," Fitz said softly, as the baby settled back down to sleep. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of the baby's gentle murmurs in his sleep and the sound of the machines beeping softly. "You're not alone," he said as he gently covered both their hands with his own, and laced his fingers through hers. "I'm here if you'll let me be."

**Okay, hope you all enjoyed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews and PM's. I hope this chapter wasn't too long, but I wanted this to all be together. I love hearing your predictions of what you think will happen next and your thoughts on this story. All your feedback keeps me motivated to continue. Hopefully will have the next update up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to thank you all for your continued support for this story! I'd also like to thank my new friend courtneylovesjason for help with some song ideas! Without giving too much away, there are two songs in this story, and if possible, I'd love if you're able to pull up the songs on your playlists if you have them, or you can find them on Youtube and listen to the songs as you read along. Okay, I've rambled long enough, without any further adieu, please enjoy this next chapter! **

Liv was sitting in the baby's room by herself a few hours later, scrolling through the latest pictures she had taken of the baby on her phone. He looked so different without all his little tubes, and Olivia thought he was the most beautiful baby ever born.

"I bet you are the cutest baby they've ever had here," she said softly as she peered down in his little incubator. "Everybody says how adorable you are. It's just a fact," she said matter-of-factly to him.

Her phone pinged in her hand signaling she had a text message.

_How about that thin crust pepperoni and mushroom pizza?_

Olivia had no idea who the text was from and didn't recognize the number.

_Who is this?_ she texted back.

_Turn around._

Olivia whirled around in the chair, to see him standing by himself at the nurses station right outside the door, smiling at her.

"Hi." He grinned as he came around the desk to stand in the doorway of the room.

"Hi." She responded. "How did you get my number?"

"The chart," he said simply as she nodded. "How about that pizza?" He asked aloud this time, raising an eyebrow at her in a way she was discovering could easily make her putty in his hands if she wasn't careful.

"What?" She laughed. "What pizza?"

"You said a few days ago that you wanted a thin crust pepperoni and mushroom pizza, Livvy." He reminded her. "Did you ever get one?"

She remembered now. She vaguely remembered mentioning she wanted a pizza, but the days she was spending in the hospital with the baby were all becoming a jumbled mess in her mind.

"No, I guess I didn't," she told him.

"Well, come on." He said.

"I can't," she told him. "I'm here by myself with him. There's no one to watch him." She told him.

"Olivia," he said as he walked closer to the incubator and checked a few levels on the baby's machine. The baby was doing just fine and was requiring no breathing assistance. "Quinn is his nurse all night," he told her, knowing that she thought highly of Quinn, "And there are four highly trained, highly qualified board certified neonatologists and about thirty registered nurses right outside this door," he reminded her. "Believe me. This baby so much as hiccups and his room will be flooded with his own personal medical entourage within seconds."

"Plus, he's sleeping, Livvy. He's fine." He assured her.

"Okay," she finally consented. "Are you sure you can be reached if there's a problem?" She asked him.

"Absolutely." He told her.

Everyone knew he had a special interest in this patient. If they hadn't before, they certainly did after he pinned an intern against the wall over removing the breathing tube too early. No one would dare make a false move where this child was concerned. They knew if they did, they would meet the wrath of Dr. Grant.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. "The cafeteria is this way." She pointed in the opposite direction than he was headed when they were out in the hall.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "But we're not going to the cafeteria." He told her as he lead her in the opposite direction. She was now totally confused, but she followed him.

"This," he said, as he unlocked one of the doors and held it open for her to enter first. "Is my office."

Olivia was about halfway inside, when she turned suddenly and looked up at him.

"Are you married?" She blurted out.

Fitz had been expecting such a question, and he thought now was as good a time as any to answer it.

"No," he said, unphased by her question. "I'm not married."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him nervously, as he tossed his lab coat on his desk and gestured towards the small table in the office where there was a pizza box waiting.

"What?" He teased her. "Taking my lab coat off? Because its uncomfortable and there's no telling what all kinds of baby puke and-"

"Dr. Grant," she interrupted.

She wanted answers as to why he was spending so much time with her, why he was taking such an interest in her and her baby. For all she knew, he invited dozens of women to his private office, and she didn't want to allow herself to fall deeper into his blue eyes everytime she looked at him if she didn't understand what was going on between them.

"Say my name," he asked her softly as he moved to sit beside her on the large leather couch in his office.

"That would be inappropriate," she told him.

"Then let's be inappropriate," he said, giving her a playful smile that could make most women drop their panties.

She couldn't help but chuckle at his joke before turning to look away from him. His smile was dangerous, and she already knew it.

She refused to give into his request and instead asked him another question, still averting her eyes from him.

"Do you make it a habit of bringing women to your private office for pizza dates?" She asked quietly.

"First of all, this is not a date. A take out pizza in my office on paper plates does not qualify as a date," he told her. "When," he said, "I take you on a date, you will know it."

He paused for a moment, and it was not lost on her that he had said when he took her on a date. Not if he were to, but when.

"And to answer your question, no," he answered her honestly. "I've never brought any other woman in my private office before, Livvy. Only you," he told her honestly.

She suddenly felt nervous as she felt his eyes watching her and he moved closer next to her. The look in his eye was so sweet, so tender, and so warm.

"Fitz," she said, giving into his request to hear his name roll off her lips. She said it so softly, almost in a whisper that he could barely hear. But he had heard her. It sounded like music to his ears.

Fitz watched her intently for a moment as his lips ached to brush against hers. He moved in closer to her, allowing his hand to rest on top of hers, as he used his other to gently touch her cheek and turn her face towards his. She allowed him to turn her face to his, but when her eyes met his, she looked away. Fitz noticed that she always did that. Anytime a hint of what was happening between them threatened to surface, she averted her eyes from him and looked at anything but him. But it was always too much, too powerful as it pulled her into him. She was afraid if she held his eyes with her own, he'd see something that she never let anyone see. Fear.

She affixed her eyes on the first thing she saw. His medical badge, and had focused her gaze on that, when Fitz suddenly moved his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his.

"Don't do that," he whispered huskily. "Please don't hide from me. Look at me, Livvy."

He was close to kissing her, when the sound of his phone ringing on his desk broke the mood.

Fitz closed his eyes for a brief moment, silently willing the phone to stop ringing, then calmly got up instead to answer it, but never looking away from her. Olivia was grateful for the distraction. She needed a minute to pull herself together, a moment to think.

"Sure, that's fine." Fitz said to the intern wanting to update him on some lab tests, as he cleared the lump that had settled in his throat and watched Olivia sit nervously on the couch. "Just let me know if there are any changes. Thanks." He said, as he spoke into the phone, but still never taking his eyes off of her. He quietly hung the phone up, and walked around to sit on the edge of his desk. He could see the moment had passed.

"The pizza's getting cold," he said pleasantly, trying to break the tension that had suddenly settled between them.

Olivia was about to get up to come join his at the table when Fitz stopped her.

"Would you like to eat outside?" He suggested.

"Outside?"

"I have a private patio," he said as he walked over to the door on the other side of the room that led out to a small patio that had a small table and chairs.

"Well, isn't this fancy?" She teased him as she admired the patio. The sun had set and the twinkling lights of the city below looked beautiful from the great view.

"One of the perks of being the department head," he laughed as he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the pizza, placing it on the table outside as Olivia continued to admire the view.

"The pizza smells good," she commented.

"Well, it's nothing fancy, but it beats the cafeteria." Fitz replied. He had had the pizza delivered from a local place down the street from the hospital that made excellent thin crust pizzas. "Let's see," he said as he made his way to the small refrigerator in the main part of his office. "Looks like we've got water, diet soda, orange juice, and something mysterious that I don't think we should touch," he said as he took a whiff of the expired coffee cream.

"Water is perfect," she laughed as he gagged at the smell of the spoiled coffee cream.

"Two waters it is," he said as he grabbed a bottle for each of them, along with paper plates and napkins and brought it all back out to the patio.

A few minutes later, they had devoured the majority of the pizza between the two of them and she teased him when he had sauce on his mouth and he smiled tenderly when she used her napkin to wipe it off his mouth.

"Do you eat out here a lot?" She asked him curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I've never really come out here much," he told her. "I'm usually too busy in the unit, and I really only use my office to do paperwork or if I have a meeting."

"Well, it looks like I caught you at a good time then," she said casually.

He didn't tell her that he had about a stack of paperwork as long as his arm that needed his attention, but it was all pushed to the bottom of his priority list for her. If a patient needed him, of course, he would have to rush back to the unit, but for now, there was nothing he could think of that was as important as she was.

"It worked out well," he agreed instead. "I usually just grab a sandwich for dinner if I'm still around at this time of night and eat at my desk." He told her.

"What do you do when you're not here?" She asked curiously.

"I have an apartment just a few blocks away," he told her. "But I think I live here most of the time," he laughed. "Sometimes I think all I do is sleep there."

"That must be lonely," she commented.

"Sometimes." He brushed it off. "But you can be alone without being lonely," he said matter-of-factly.

"Never married at all?" She asked.

"Never," he confirmed. "Just never met the right person, I guess." He smiled tenderly. "I've always zoned in on my work so much, I guess I've never really allowed myself much time for anything else."

"Maybe you could have both one day," she said casually. "If you wanted to."

"Maybe so," he nodded and gave her a knowing look as he watched her.

With that, Olivia glanced at the pizza box and her eyes widened when she realized they had eaten the whole thing.

"Oh my gosh," she said as she laughed and covered her mouth, "Did we eat that whole thing?"

"We did," he answered.

"I'm stuffed," she said. "I think I ate 4 pieces!" she laughed that laugh that laugh again that made him see stars.

"Good," he told her. "You needed to." She was tiny, despite having recently had a baby.

"Well, I don't know about that," she said, "But thank you. That was delicious."

"Thanks for sharing it with me." He said as he met her gaze again.

Olivia glanced away just for a moment before looking back at him, and then hesitated for just a moment before continuing.

"Do you want to know where the baby's father is?" She asked him. She knew he must be wondering.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "If you want to tell me. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

But she had nothing to hide from him, and the attraction between them was now obvious to both of them. She thought it was only natural that he would want to know.

"We dated briefly in our last year of law school," she told him. "Needless to say, I didn't get pregnant on purpose, but it happened." She admitted sadly as she looked at him. "He doesn't want kids. He never did. He wanted me to have an abortion." She shrugged.

"Livvy," he said softly.

"I couldn't do it," she said as her eyes filled with tears as she continud. "I've loved that baby since I heard that first heartbeat," she laughed softly at the memory. "Jake wanted no part of it, and let me know if I had the baby, I'd have it alone." She said, smiling sadly.

"Bastard," Fitz mumbled under his breath.

"It's okay," she told him. "I can take care of him alone. I have my parents and good friends like Abby. We'll be okay," she told him.

"Do you love him?" He asked her honestly.

"No," she didn't hesitate to respond. "I never loved him and I don't want to be with him." She told him honestly. She wanted to make that very clear to him.

"It does make me sad that my son doesn't have a father," she admitted. "But he deserves more than having someone in his life that doesn't want to be there anyway. He deserves nothing but the best," she said without hesitation.

"Yes, he does," Fitz readily agreed. "And so do you, Livvy," he added.

It had not gone unnoticed by her of his nickname he had given her and she smiled as she heard it again.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked curiously as she smiled. "No one calls me Livvy."

"No one but me," he said softly. "Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she said as she felt her cheeks blush.

"The view from here is beautiful," she said, trying to change the subject as she felt herself get nervous again and stood to walk to the edge of the patio and look out over the railing.

"Yes, it is," Fitz said as he watched her get up, both of them well aware of the fact that he wasn't talking about the scenic view provided by the patio.

Fitz watched her with her back to him, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket to place it on the docking station connected to the speakers in the office that extended out to the patio.

Olivia looked up suddenly as "I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crow flooded through the speakers and was about to speak when she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist and move against her softly to the soft beat of the music.

_Come to me now. And lay your hands over me. Even if it's a lie, say it will be alright, and I shall believe. _

_I'm broken in two, And I know you're on to me. _

_That I only come home, when I'm so all alone. _

_But I do believe._

_That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be. _

_It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me._

_Please say honestly, you won't give up on me, and I shall believe._

"Fitz," she said softly as she allowed herself the luxury of melting in his arms.

She instinctively placed her hands on his arms around her waist and arched her neck back to rest against his chest, and he lowered his mouth to her neck to take in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Dance with me," he said softly as he turned her around in her arms and readjusted his arms around her waist, this time resting on the small of her back as she let her arms travel up to rest on the back of his neck.

_Open the door, and show me your face tonight._

_I know it's true, no one heals me like you,_

_And you hold the key._

_Never again, would I turn away from you._

_I'm so heavy tonight, but your love is alright, And I do believe._

They watched each other, forgetting everything else in the world, everyone in the world for a few brief moments. Olivia let her fingers play in the curls on the back of his neck as he pulled her closer and held her close to him.

The song was just ending. Fitz had his lips resting gently against her forehead and was finally about to kiss her, both of them knowing it was about to happen and neither of them wanting nothing more at that moment, when the phone rang for the second time that evening, stealing the moment away with it yet again.

"Pull it out of the wall," Olivia muttered into his chest, trying to catch her breath, unable to believe herself that she had said that out loud and stunning even herself with her words.

Fitz was pleasantly surprised to hear her request and pulled away just barely enough to smile at her and raise an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush at her own statement. But gosh, he was intoxicating.

"Believe me, I want very much to do that," he admitted. "But I think you want me to answer that," he said mysteriously as he reluctantly went to answer the phone, still chuckling at her request.

"Grant," he said into the phone as Olivia followed back into the main office and tried to bring herself back down to earth.

"We're ready," Quinn said on the other end.

"You're sure?" he asked. "Everything looks good?" He had to make absolute certain.

"Positive," Quinn told him. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Perfect." He said, as he grabbed a lab coat out of the closet and walked closer to her. "Take your shirt off," he said simply.

"What?!" She was suddenly horrified and not believing what she was hearing. "No! You take your shirt off!" she barked at him.

Fitz could only laugh as she looked like she was about to make him start singing soprano, and quickly corrected himself.

"That's not what I meant, Livvy," he said, laughing. "Go in the bathroom right through that door," he said directing her towards his bathroom, "and put this on instead," he said as he handed her the lab coat.

"Oh," she suddenly blushed before chuckling as well. "Okay. Sorry." She was suddenly embarrassed and he could only laugh in response.

"It's okay," he assured her. "Just go put it on, please."

She complied and a few minutes later they were walking back down the hall, back towards the NICU.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as he guided her back towards the unit, not having any idea what was going on.

"Everything's perfect," he nodded.

He opened the door, where Quinn was double checking the baby.

Quinn grinned broadly at them when she saw them come in and Olivia noticed that the comfortable recliner had been moved next to the baby's incubator and the lights had been dimmed in the room.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she looked from Quinn to Fitz.

"Sit down, Livvy," he instructed her and she complied, still not understanding what was going on.

"I think this little guy," he said as he reached into the incubator to unhook one of the machines, "Is wanting to be held by his Mommy."

Olivia could only sit with her mouth wide open, stunned that she was actually getting to hold him finally.

"Are you sure?" She could only ask as she began to sob. "I won't hurt him, will I?" She asked, suddenly scared.

"You're not going to hurt him," he reassured her calmly. "You're his mother, Olivia. I've been monitoring him all afternoon, and I think he's fine to come out of the incubator for a while."

"Just open the lab coat a little bit," Quinn told her as she grabbed a few blankets to place in Olivia's lap. "He needs skin to skin contact with you," Quinn said as Olivia readily complied.

Fitz didn't want to make her uncomfortable and he averted his eyes as she unbuttoned the lab coat a little less than half way, but she was completely covered.

Quinn started to reach into the incubator to get the baby, but then thinking Fitz may want to hand the baby to her himself, decided to back away.

"Would you mind to hand the baby to his mama, Dr. Grant?" Quinn asked him as she suppressed a grin.

"It would be my pleasure," Fitz said as Olivia watched him reach into the incubator and gently lifted him out.

"There we go," Fitz said soothingly to the sleeping baby. "You want to come out and stretch your little legs for awhile, don't you slugger? Are you ready to see your Mommy?"

Olivia could only watch in awe as Fitz bent to place the tiny baby in her arms.

"It's okay, Livvy." He spoke tenderly to her. "Just hold chest right next to yours and let him snuggle in," he reminded her.

Olivia couldn't even begin to speak. She just sit there openly crying as she relished in the warmth of the tiny little bundle that was placed in her arms.

"Hi there," Olivia whispered to him. "I'm your mama," she told him softly. "I'm so glad I finally get to hold you," she continued to talk to him.

"The skin to skin contact with you is good for him," Quinn told her as she wrapped a warm blanket over the baby's back, covering both of them with it.

Fitz had to fight to hold back tears. He'd seen lots of mothers hold their new babies, and it was special each time, but he had never felt his heart swell so much he thought it would burst out of his chest as he watched her and the baby, falling completely in love with both of them. He couldn't help but snap a few pictures of the precious sight in front of him with his phone.

"We're going to give you some time alone with him," Fitz whispered, not wanting to wake the baby as Quinn walked out of the room.

Quinn was already out of the room, with Fitz a few feet behind her when Olivia stopped him.

"No," she said abruptly, causing him to turn to face her. "Stay," she asked him as her eyes pleaded with him. "Please."

Fitz had to clear his throat to push the lump back down again as he felt tears sting his own eyes.

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked her.

"I want you to stay with me," she said as she glanced down at the baby and then back to him. "I want you to stay with us," she told him softly.

Fitz didn't say a word. He removed his stethoscope from around his neck, his tag clipped to his shirt, and the pens from his pocket, placing them all on the counter, before retrieving a nearby chair and placing it next to them.

"Look at how tiny he is," she remarked. "Look at his little fingers and his little toes," she said in awe.

"He's perfect," he was quick to agree with her.

"Do you want to be the first person to know his name?" she asked him.

"So he finally has a name?" He teased her playfully.

"Yes, he does," she said in mock annoyance. "This is Caleb Thomas Pope," she said proudly, looking down at the baby.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think," he said, wiping away a few tears of his own, "that it's perfect."

"Me, too," she grinned with pride.

"Thomas is my middle name too," he said softly.

"Well, imagine that," she grinned mysteriously at him.

The look she gave him made Fitz wonder if she had somehow known that and chose the baby's name for that reason, but he couldn't think of a way that would sound right to ask her, so he didn't. But he secretly loved the fact that the baby shared part of his name.

"How about some soft music," Fitz finally suggested after a few minutes.

Olivia grinned and nodded in response. She was so happy and over the moon at that moment, snuggling in close with Caleb.

The NICU had actually started a music therapy program for premature infants and had speakers wired throughout the room. Soft, calming music had proven to be beneficial to premature infants, helping calm them and helping their brains mature.

Fitz got up to turn the music on and So Close by Jon McLaughlin played softly in the room, as he moved to take his seat next to the two of them.

_You're in my arms and all the world is gone. The music playing on for only two. So close together and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive._

_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die._

_So I bid my goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you._

_And now, forever I know. All that I wanted to hold you so close_

Fitz could only watch her in amazement, loving her, loving them both, as he watched her and Caleb together, so happy and content together. He couldn't believe he was fortunate enough to share this moment with her, and knew that no matter what ever else did or didn't happen, he would never in his life forget sharing this with her, or take one second of it for granted.

"You know," he said tenderly. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?" She couldn't imagine anything being wrong. He had made this perfect for her, and she wouldn't change a single thing about the moment the three of them were sharing.

"Well," he said, pausing briefly before continuing. "I've been trying to kiss you all night and something keeps getting in the way," he grinned at her as she smiled him.

"But maybe now isn't the right time," he said, suddenly hesitant, and not wanting to put his feelings for her in between her moment of holding Caleb. He was suddenly shy, and timid, but she had just looked so beautiful, he wanted to kiss her.

"Actually," Olivia said sweetly, smiling at him and catching his eye, trying to put him back at ease with her. "I think it's a perfect time."

He had all the invitation he needed, as his mouth quickly sought hers out, drawing his mouth to hers like a magnet, as he their lips finally met. Fitz kissed her gently for a few moments, thinking he could never ask for anything more perfect than this, when they were finally interrupted by a soft wiggle in Olivia's arms, causing them to pull apart as they both burst out in laughter and a pair of the most beautiful eyes Olivia had ever seen looked up at them. Fitz couldn't help but notice that Caleb's eyes were the exact image of Olivia's.

"Hey there, little bright eyes," Olivia said sweetly.

"Is it okay if I kiss your Mommy?" Fitz said sweetly as he moved his hand to let Caleb curl his little fist around his finger.

With that, a huge grin spread across Caleb's face, much to the delight of Olivia.

"Fitz, look!" She exclaimed. "He smiled! He smiled! Did you see it?"

Fitz was about to tell her what she was seeing was most likely gas, but shut his mouth instead and just nodded and agreed with her, not having the heart to burst her bubble of excitement.

"I did!" He told her instead, smiling broadly at her.

"I guess he doesn't mind you kissing me," Olivia said matter of factly.

"Well I guess I'd better do it again then, if I have slugger's permission," he said as he kissed her lips gently once more, before planting another kiss on the top of her head, then on Caleb's.

They sat together for awhile longer, alternating kisses to each other and to Caleb, admiring all his little tiny features together.

"Look at his little toes, Livvy," Fitz told her as he held up Caleb's tiny little foot gently and kissed each little toe.

"Fitz, you see babies feet all the time," she reminded him as she laughed at him. "Aren't you used to seeing cute little toes by now?" She asked.

"Not like his," he told her. "He's the most perfect little person I've ever seen," he said honestly.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile longer as the baby slept, and Fitz noticed Olivia was nodding off as well. Ordinarily it wouldn't have been safe for her to fall asleep with Caleb in her arms since he was still considered fragile, but Fitz was right there, wide awake, watching both of them.

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly wide awake. "I'll stay awake," she told him, afraid that if she was falling asleep, Caleb would need to go back in his crib. But she'd much rather continue to hold him than sleep.

"It's okay, Livvy," he assured her as he motioned for her to rest her head against his chest. "Just hold him," he told her as she relaxed against his chest. "I'm right here," he added when she had finally closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

Fitz would sit there wide awake, watching over them all night if he had to. And he knew that he would give his very last breath if he had to to make sure that no one ever hurt either one of them.

**Okay, so little man finally has a name! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed! A lot happened in this chapter, a lot of firsts. There's still a lot more to come, so hang in there with me! As always, I love hearing your reviews and comments! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Spill," Abby looked pointedly at Olivia the next morning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Abigail," she said as she refused to look directly at Abby. Olivia looked as if she were the cat that swallowed the canary as she suppressed a smile and leaned over Caleb's incubator to check his feeding tube just as Fitz and Quinn had showed her. She wanted to do as much as she could herself for Caleb, despite him being in the hospital. She had been changing his diapers, taking his temperature, and helping with his weight checks. Quinn had even showed her how to check his feeding tube and she was becoming very good at it.

"Oh, yes you do," Abby pressed on. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Olivia Carolyn Pope! There was something going on in this room last night!" she said as her voice got louder, teasing Olivia. "I peaked in that window and I saw you and Dr. Hottie-"

"Abby, lower your voice!" Olivia hissed. She certainly didn't need half the hospital hearing Abby's loud mouth and she didn't want her waking Caleb either.

"Olivia," Abby said slowly, drawing out Olivia's name. Olivia knew that tone in Abby's voice and she knew Abby well enough to know that she'd keep on until Olivia started talking.

"He's nice," Olivia said innocently as she continued to fidget with Caleb.

"Nice?" Abby said. "The curtains are nice, Liv. He's smoking hot!" She said louder and Olivia could only laugh as she sighed and shook her head at Caleb.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Abby said pointedly.

"Abby," she started, not wanting to fess up, but she knew there was no getting out of this. "Um, yes...he did," she said vaguely as if it were no big deal. "So what?" she shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to encourage Abby.

"Did you kiss him back?" Abby asked her.

"Um, yes, I did, Abby." Olivia laughed. "I kissed him several times in fact, if you must know."

Abby's eyes danced back and forth as she was giddy with excitement over Olivia's sudden budding romance with the sexy doctor.

"You kissed him and you didn't call me early this morning to tell me," Abby said in mock shock.

"This may come as a suprise, Abby, but I've had my hands full a little bit here," she laughed as she kissed Caleb's little fingers and smiled lovingly at him. She wanted so much to get him back out of his little incubator and hold him again, but she wouldn't do that until Fitz or Quinn said it was okay.

Olivia was grateful when Quinn suddenly came in the room to check Caleb's vitals. She was hoping the distraction would shush Abby for a moment, but it only egged her on further.

"So Quinn," Abby said gingerly as Quinn took Caleb's temperature with Olivia's help. "Tell us about Dr. Grant."

"Lord, help us," Olivia muttered under her breath as she shook her head.

"What do you want to know?" Quinn asked her as she suppressed a grin of her own. She knew where this was headed.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Abby asked her.

"I think Dr. Grant only has eyes for one woman these days," she said as she playfully eyed Olivia.

"He kissed her," Abby didn't hesitate to share.

"Abby!" Olivia exclaimed.

"And she kissed him back," Abby volunteered, paying Olivia no attention as she continued to all too eagerly share with Quinn what she knew.

Quinn was about to say something when the door suddenly opened and Fitz unexpectedly entered the room.

"Good morning, ladies," he said eyeing all three of them suspiciously. It wasn't unnoticed by him that they all three stopped talking when Fitz came in the room.

"Is it something I said?" Fitz jokingly said to all three of them.

"Not at all," Olivia said as she suppressed a laugh and tried to muster a look that told him she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mhmm," he muttered as he eyed her tenderly.

"Looks like me and you are outnumbered here, huh slugger?" He said to Caleb as Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

He had stayed with her until late the night before, when she finally woke and he convinced her to put Caleb back in his incubator for awhile. He promised that she could hold him again the next day, and he finally talked her into laying down to sleep in the cot he had arranged for her to have in Caleb's room. He had tucked her in and kissed her gently once more before finally going to sleep on the sofa in his office for awhile, grab a shower, and put on a pair of fresh scrubs. He could have gone back to his apartment to sleep, but he wanted to be close to them.

"Can I hold him again?" She asked him hopefully as she watched from one side of the incubator holding Caleb's little hand as Fitz examined him from the other side.

"In a little while," he laughed at her softly. "He needs to rest right now, Livvy." He told her as he reached over to lovingly squeeze her hand out of view of the two blabbermouths in the room.

"He's got a lot of hard work ahead of him," Fitz told her before looking at Caleb. "Don't you slugger? But you can do it."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked him.

"Well, he was getting all his formula through his feeding tube when he was on the ventilator, but now he has to learn to take his bottle for all his feedings and he has to gain more weight before he can go home," he told her as he looked over Caleb's morning weight check.

"And you really should take the feeding class the NICU offers for parents of preemies," Quinn told her. "They offer them several times a week if you're interested."

"I've fed babies before," Olivia said not understanding why she would need to take a class in order to give her own son his bottle.

"I know," Quinn said, trying to explain. "But this is different. Full term babies are born with a reflex that allows them to coordinate their suck, swallow, breathe reflex to take their bottle. But Caleb has to learn that." She told her. "The NICU just has a little crash course to help parents or anyone else that might be helping feed him learn to best help Caleb," she continued.

"I can get you some more information if you'd like," Quinn suggested. "And I can let you know when the next one is this week," she offered.

"Yes, please," Olivia nodded. "I'd like to do that." She'd never thought of that. But whatever Caleb needed, she would make sure to do.

"Me, too," Abby eagerly volunteered, and Olivia smiled at her gratefully.

Fitz could see Olivia was overwhelmed as he watched her while he continued examining Caleb. He finished up the routine exam and jotted down a few notes in the chart before looking up at Olivia.

"Olivia, could I see you outside for a moment," he asked her. "I think we have some pamplets on the feeding information you might want."

Olivia nodded at him, very much aware of both pairs of eyes watching her with huge grins across their faces. She ignored both of them.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked him as he pulled her down the hall into his office and closed the door behind them. "There's no telling what Abby and Quinn are-"

"Forget them," he waved a hand nonchalently through the air, causing her to laugh at him. He could care less about the two goodhearted loudmouths presently with Caleb.

"Livvy, I wanted...wait," he said as he stopped himself before running a frustrated hand through his curls, then pulled her gently to him and kissed her tenderly for a moment until the need for oxygen suddenly became an issue for both of them.

"Thanks," he said wiping his mouth before planting one more quick kiss on her lips. "I needed that. I think I can now function for at least another five minutes before I need another one of those," he said in mock seriousness, causing her to giggle.

"I wanted to ask you about something," he continued as he motioned her in the direction of the leather sofa in front of his desk. "Two things, actually."

"What's that?" She asked as she relaxed and laced her fingers through his and smiled lovingly up at him.

"What are your plans for tonight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Let's see," she said, pretending to jog her memory. "Oh, I remember. I have a very busy night, in fact. I guess I'll watch Modern Family in Caleb's room while he sleeps and if I get very adventurous, I may go down to the cafeteria for a coffee," she told him and he laughed.

"Crazy girl," he said as he kissed her again before continuing. "Let me take you out to dinner," he asked her.

"I'd love that," she said honestly. "But is it okay to leave Caleb for awhile?"

"Of course," he said, relieved she had said yes. "We'll go somewhere closeby, and the nurses will call if they need us." He assured her. "Now kiss me again," he told her as he glanced at his watch quickly. "It's been five minutes," and she could only laugh before giving into his request.

"There's something else I want to ask you," he said gently as he released her lips and she watched him. "I won't do this if you don't want me to. I don't want to push anything, but I'd like to do this if you wouldn't mind," he started, as she listened to him, having no idea what he was about to ask her.

"Would you let me take the feeding class with you?" he asked almost shyly.

"Fitz," she whispered, touched by his request. "You don't have to-"

"I want to, Livvy," he said honestly. "I've been thinking about it and I want to learn how to take care of Caleb, too."

"Fitz, you're the head of the entire department, don't you know all these things already?" she asked him.

"Not this," he insisted. "I don't normally feed babies, Olivia. That's not my area. But I meant what I told you. I'm here for you." He told her as he squeezed her hand. "I just don't want to intrude or push you into something too fast if you don't want me to. You can tell me no and I promise, it will be okay."

She was so touched by his words and couldn't believe what he was asking her.

"I'd like that," she said slowly. "But what will people think? Isn't the class just for parents?" She asked.

"First of all, I don't give a damn what anyone around here thinks about it." He said firmly. "And as for the class, it's for anyone who is part of the baby's life and wants to help feed him," he said honestly. "And I want to, if you'll let me," he said gently.

She felt tears sting her eyes and raised her hands to wipe them, but Fitz beat her to it, brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" He asked her tenderly. He didn't like it when she cried.

"I just," she started to say, truly shocked by how attentive and generous he was with her. "No one's ever done anything that nice for me before," she said and he could only watch her lovingly and kiss her forehead, before leaving a gentle nip at her nose, then moving to kiss her again more passionately, not caring a bit where they were or if anyone walked in.

"Abby and Quinn are going to wonder where we are," Olivia said in between kisses as Fitz moved his forehead to lean against hers.

"Well then, let them wonder," he said. And with that, he pulled her into his lap, and for the next few minutes no one existed for either one of them but each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, now you," Abby said pointedly as she cornered Fitz later at the nurses station. He had been standing alone updating charts. The unit was fairly quiet for the moment, and Olivia was sleeping in the room with Caleb. "Start talking," Abby told him.

"Well hello to you too, Abby," Fitz greeted her, somewhat taken aback by her abruptness.

Abby just continued to stare at him, narrowing her eyes slightly as if she were studying him carefully.

"What would you like to talk to me about," he asked pleasantly, but he had a pretty good idea.

"She cares about you, you know," she said almost accusatorily.

Fitz stopped writing on the chart, placing the pen down on the desk, and turning towards her, giving her his undivided attention.

"I care about her, too," he said honestly. "I care about both of them...very, very much in fact."

"You seem like a good guy, Dr. Grant," she admitted.

"Please call me Fitz," he said. If she was such a good friend of Olivia's, and obviously she was, he wanted to do away with the professional courtesies.

"Fitz," she obliged. "As I was saying, Fitz. You seem like a nice guy, but I do want to let you know. You hurt either one of them," she said as she nodded in the direction of Caleb's room. "I'll kill you myself." she said sharply.

"Oh, I don't have any doubt about that," he said honestly. "But just to be clear, I'd give my life for either one of them."

"I actually believe you would," she nodded as a friendly smile flashed across her face momentarily. It was so quick, Fitz would have missed it had he blinked. It had been her way of giving her seal of approval to him, but she wanted to make sure he understood if he hurt Olivia, he'd answer to her.

"Just as long as we understand each other then," Abby said pleasantly. "Nice to see you," she said politely.

"You as well," he nodded, as she turned to walk away, leaving Fitz to shake his head in amazement before going back to his charting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, just remember not to pick him up," Olivia reminded Abby for the hundredth time as she grabbed another one of the shirts Abby had brought for her out of the small hospital closet.

Fitz was coming to the room to pick her up at 7:00 p.m. It was 6:55 and she was still running around the room trying to get ready. It was a little hard doing so in a hospital room rather than her own home, but she was managing. She quickly took the shirt off she was wearing and tossing it aside, pulled on a pink fitted tee that scooped low enough to just barely give any man a slight hint of what was just below the thin fabric while still being classy. She paired it with a pair of dark jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and made her waist look tiny. She had no idea that the soft curls framing her face and the smoky eyes and nude lipstick, coupled with the large silver hoop earrings Abby had also brought for her made her look young, and beautiful, and carefree.

"I know," Abby said as she stretched out and made herself comfortable in the recliner.

"And he should be fine, but get Quinn if you need anything-"Olivia started to give her more instructions, as she nervously ran around the room fastening a stack of silver bangle bracelets around her arm.

"I will," Abby assured her patiently, not bothering to look up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"But make sure you get Quinn, and not that other-"

"Okay," Abby interrupted again, cutting her off.

"Are you sure I shouldn't have straightened my hair?" Olivia asked nervously as she gave herself a discriminating once over in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Liv," she assured her.

"Are you sure I don't look fat?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Oh my God," Abby rolled her eyes. "Olivia, please. You look great. You certainly don't look like you just had a baby a few weeks ago." She told her honestly.

They were interrupted a few seconds later by a knock at the door.

"I bet I know who that is," Abby said under her breath, teasing Olivia.

"Ladies," Fitz greeted both of them as he came in the room.

It wasn't lost on him that anytime he entered the room, the women always seemed to stop talking.

"Hi," Olivia said as she smiled at him tenderly. "I'm almost ready. Just let me grab my purse."

Fitz was wearing a button down shirt with dark jeans. He had gone home to shower and shave, and a lot of the staff seemed surprised when they saw him return awhile later with an enormous bouquet of pink roses. Most of them had a pretty good idea where he was headed and everyone seemed to secretly be happy for him and thought the relationship he seemed to be developing with Olivia was sweet. Everyone liked her and enjoyed taking care of Caleb. She was always so friendly and warm, and pleasant to everyone that came in the room.

"Olivia, you look," he started to say, but he was unable to find the right words. "You're beautiful. Stunning."

"Thank you," she said as she blushed.

"These are for you," he told her as he held out the enormous bouquet of roses.

"Fitz, they're beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he watched her tenderly.

Caleb started to whimper as Olivia put the flowers in a glass of water, making a mental note later to ask Quinn later if there was a vase around she could use.

"Hey slugger," Fitz said as he went to check on Caleb. "What's the matter over here?" Fitz asked him gently.

Fitz cast a careful eye to the monitors and made sure Caleb was doing fine. He wouldn't dare take Olivia out, and he wouldn't leave himself, if he wasn't. But Caleb was fine. He was just cranky for the moment and wanting his formula, which Quinn would be bringing for his feeding tube at any moment. He wouldn't start trying to take his bottle until the feeding therapist came to see him.

"Fitz, maybe I shouldn't go out," she said suddenly nervous to leave him, as she moved to the other side of the incubator.

"Whatever you want to do is perfectly fine, Livvy," he assured her, not wanting to pressure her into leaving the hospital for a little while if she didn't want to. "But I really think he's okay. Quinn's bringing the formula now. I just saw her a minute ago."

"I know," she said suddenly feeling a tiny ping of guilt at the idea of leaving him for a little while. "But what if he gets lonely?" she asked him.

"I think he's going to be fine," he told her patiently. "But we'll do whatever you want to do." he assured her. "We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to."

"Actually," Fitz continued, as he instinctively reached for his neck, then realizing he wasn't on duty and didn't have a stethoscope handy. Seeing it wasn't there, he reached in a nearby drawer and pulled the probes in his ears. "Let me take a listen to him real quick," he said as he listened to Caleb's lungs." Now Fitz was becoming nervous as well at the thought of leaving Caleb.

"I don't believe this," Abby muttered to herself as she suddenly looked up from her magazine. "Both of you," she said to them. She'd been quietly listening and letting them both fuss over Caleb all they wanted and try to talk themselves out of leaving, but she'd had enough. First it was Olivia, now Fitz was the one starting to hesitate to leave as well. "I'm here you know," she snapped as she suddenly got up and came to check on Caleb herself.

"Caleb's going to have fun with Aunt Abby tonight, aren't you Caleb?" she cooed at the him.

Abby could come across as harsh, but Fitz and Olivia both know she'd fight off a grizzly bear with her own two hands if she had to to protect Caleb.

"And you know not to take him out of the incubator, right, Abby?" Fitz asked her.

"Yes," she said in mock annoyance. "I've been warned."

"And if he spits up, to turn him on his side and get Quinn and-"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "And I know not to let him run with scissors, and make prank calls! Now would you both go!" she said as she motioned them to the door.

"They're going to drive us crazy!" Abby said to Caleb after she closed the door behind Fitz and Olivia.

"Hi," Fitz said smiling down at Olivia once they were alone outside the room.

"Hi."

**Hope you all enjoyed that! I actually didn't plan on having this chapter up tonight, but I got to writing and just kept going! DATE NIGHT NEXT! YES! Please leave your comments and reviews and let me know what you think! It will likely be a few days before I'm able to get the next chapter up, but I'll try to have an update up soon! Hugs until next time! We're slowly getting closer to Feb. 27! **


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are you in the mood for?" Fitz asked her as they made their way out to the parking lot.

"Anything sounds good," Olivia said vaguely as he reached for her hand to hold as they walked towards his waiting car.

"Don't give me that, Livvy," he said as he suddenly pulled her to him, turning her to face him and looking her right in the eye. "What do you want, beautiful?" He asked her huskily as he pulled her towards him.

"I, um, I...I want," she said, suddenly unable to think clearly, as she felt her body turn to jello and a shock run through her system at his words as he gently skimmed his lips acoss her forehead.

"To eat, Livvy," he laughed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh," she said as she giggled up at him. "How about chinese?" she suggested. "Can't get that in the hospital cafeteria. There's supposed to be a place downtown that's really good."

"Chinese it is," Fitz announced as they reached his car and he opened the passenger door for her to get in. She could have requested Chinese food from the moon and he would have moved heaven and earth to get it for her.

Fitz ran around to the other side after helping her in and closing the door after her.

"Wait," Olivia said, reaching to put her hand on his forearm as he was about to put his key in the ignition.

"Thank you," she said softly as she eyed him.

"For what?" He asked not understanding what she meant. "We haven't even left yet," he told her.

"I know," she said sweetly as she pulled his hand in her lap and laced their fingers together. "But I'm already having a wonderful time," she told him genuinly.

"Me, too," he smiled back at her as he leaned across the seat to kiss her lips.

Their kisses turned passionate as they sat in the parking lot kissing in the car.

"I thought we were going to get Chinese," Olivia giggled against his lips as Fitz gently tugged at her bottom lip with his.

"That's right," he said, forcing himself to pull away and bring himself back down to earth, still trying to quell his excitement for her when he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

An hour later they were seated in an small, upscale Chinese restaurant a few blocks away sharing an assortment of moo shoo pork, vegetable fried rice, lo mein noodles, and sweet and sour chicken.

"Could I have a fork, please?" Fitz asked the server when she came back by the table.

"Yes, sir," she nodded as she went to get the fork.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" Olivia asked him as she teased him.

"No," he said with a smirk, amused by the expression on her face.

"Chinese food tastes better if you eat it with chopsticks," she said in a tone that suggested that was a common fact.

"That's crap," Fitz said, as he waved a hand absently through the air, making her laugh.

"It does. See," she said easily, as she picked up her chopsticks and pinched them together to pick up a piece of the moo shoo pork and feeding it to him. "Doesn't that taste better?"

"Hmmm...I'd have to say it does," he agreed. However, he was more convinced it was because of the gorgeous beauty feeding it to him rather than the choice of utensils. She could have been feeding him cardboard at that moment and he would have thought it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Fitz picked his up and tried to hold them like she was holding hers, but couldn't make it work.

"Like this," she said as she scooted in closer next to him, sitting her own chopsticks down and took his from him. "Just hold this one like an ink pen, and hold this one like...Fitz, are you paying attention," she laughed at him. Fitz was much more interested in watching her and enjoying the close proximity of her body rather than the lesson in Chopsticks 101 she was giving him.

"I am," he assured her, as he tilted his face down to nuzzle her neck. "I'm paying very close attention," he told her as she laughed and playfully attempted to swat him away, both of them knowing the last thing he was talking about was the chopsticks.

"No, you're not," as said as she threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes, I am, Livvy" he insisted. "Feed me another bite to make sure," he said, greatly enjoying her feeding him bites of their shared food and wanting more from her.

Olivia laughed as she alternated feeding them both bites with her chopsticks.

"Okay, my turn now. Open up," Fitz told her as he tried to swirl a piece of noodles around the chopsticks. But the noodles looked like they were going to slip out of the grasp of the wooden sticks at any moment.

"No way!" Olivia roared. "You're going to drop that and spill it all over me!" she told him as he let the noodles fall back onto the plate and then acted as if he was going to try to pinch her nose with the chopsticks, causing them to both laugh harder.

"And you're going to get us kicked out of here," she told him, as he dropped one chopstick, stabbing a piece of chicken with the remaining one and holding it out for her to eat, causing her to giggle more.

They were completly caught up laughing and playing with each other, and Olivia was suddenly aware of the annoyed glances they were getting from the other patrons. But she couldn't resist him as he held the one chopstick up to her to feed her a bite of the chicken.

"And that is the worst way I have ever seen anyone use chopsticks," she teased in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, but you know you love it, Livvy," he told her.

"Yes, I do," she admitted as she laughed again, before opening her mouth and retrieving the chicken from the chopstick he was holding for her.

"Dr. Grant!" They both heard, the sound of Fitz's name pulling them both out of their little cocoon, and both of them looking up to see a couple standing in front of them.

They were pushing two little girls in a double stroller, and they were obviously thrilled to see Fitz.

"Hello," Fitz said cheerfully, wiping his mouth quickly with his napkin, as he and Olivia both smiled politely at them.

"It's great to see you!" the woman continued, while her husband nodded his agreement.

"You as well," Fitz reciprocated.

"Can you say hi, girls?" the woman nodded to the two little girls who happily grinned from their stroller.

"Hi, there," Fitz said sweetly to the two little girls. "Wow! You've both grown so much!" He told them. "The last time I saw you you were tiny little babies!" he told them, as they happily drooled at him and Olivia.

Fitz didn't remember their names, but the little girls looked to be about a year old and he vaguely remembered the parents faces. Whether or not he remembered them well, they certainly remembered him.

Olivia smiled sweetly to the girls, waving at them as Fitz quickly touched her forearm and turned his attention back to the couple.

"Forgive my manners," he said. "This is my very good friend, Olivia Pope," he said as he introduced them to Olivia.

He wanted nothing more than to introduce her as his girlfriend, he was so proud to be with her, but he suddenly felt unsure if she would be comfortable with that. It would have been obvious to anyone watching them that they were much more than very good friends. They looked like too people very much in love.

They both extended their hands to Olivia, which she politely shook.

"This one's a lifesaver," the man said to Olivia as he nodded to Fitz, causing Fitz to blush and Olivia to smile at hearing what they had to say about him.

"We wouldn't have our little girls without him," the woman told her.

"Well you're very kind," Fitz said humbly. "It was good to see you again," he told them.

"Could we get a picture of the girls with you quickly?" she asked.

"Of course," Fitz said as he got up to stand behind the stroller, leaning down and smiling with the toddlers as their father quickly snapped a picture.

They said goodbye a short time later, and Fitz wrapped his arm around her after he had paid the check and they walked outside the restaurant.

"Want to walk awhile?" He asked her hopefully.

"I'd like that," she told him. The sun was just setting as they walked along downtown, stopping to look in the shop windows a long the way. The night air felt refreshing, but cool as Olivia wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms.

"It's getting chilly," she commented.

"Do you want to go?" He asked her.

"No, I'm having fun," she told him.

"Well then let me warm you up, Ms. Pope," he said, smiling at her, as he took his jacket off himself and wrapping it around her shoulders, before pulling her closer to him to snuggle her close.

Olivia felt suddenly much warmer and couldn't help but notice that she liked the warm feeling of being wrapped up under his arm. She felt safe, and warm...and loved. And it felt good.

"You really are a rockstar, aren't you, Dr. Grant," she commented, calling him by his professional name in a way that he found incredibly sexy.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That couple back there," she said. "They think you hung the moon." She said seriously. "You saved their daughters' lives," she said, truly amazed by him and what he did.

"That's my job," he said simply.

"You saved Caleb's, too," she told him, and he responded by placing a kiss on the top of her head while they continued to walk.

They walked in comfortable silence for awhile, and Fitz could tell she was lost in her thoughts after a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about there, beautiful?" He asked her.

"Nothing," she said simply. But he could tell that "nothing" definitely meant "something."

"Yes, you are," he prodded gently. "Talk to me, Livvy."

"You didn't remember them, did you?" she asked him softly.

"Who?" he asked, momentarily not understanding what she was talking about. "That couple?" He asked.

Olivia nodded in response as a look of fear washed over her face.

"No, not really." He said at first. "Not at first anyway. I see so many babies and parents. It's easy to get them confused, but that's just part of my job." He said honestly.

"What about us?" She said softly, as she suddenly stopped walking and turning to face him. "Me and Caleb?" She asked. "Are we just part of your job?" She asked. "Are you going to forget about us later?" she asked softly and he saw a look of fear that pulled at his heart as she asked him the question.

She wasn't upset with him. How could she be? The past few weeks with him had been incredible, and he was so loving and attentive to her and Caleb. But it wasn't far from her mind that the circumstances under which they had met were just temporary for her and new, but Fitz lived in this world all the time. And a tinge of fear was always hanging in the back of her mind, leaving her to wonder if he would forget her too.

"Livvy," he said softly, shocked that that thought could even cross her mind.

"It's okay, Fitz," she said in an assured tone that she certainly didn't feel. "I just need to know," she said. "Because I don't, and I want to make sure we're on the same page, and-

"Livvy-"

"-because I have Caleb to think about," she continued, "and-"

"Livvy," he said patiently again.

"and you aren't obligated to-" she continued to ramble, letting her thoughts run away from her.

"Olivia," he said much firmer and louder.

He didn't yell at her, but he was close. But he had to get her attention and stop this sudden train of doubt that she was suddenly headed on. It worked. She suddenly stopped rambling and looked up at him with wide, doubtful, sad eyes.

"Can we sit for a minute?" he said, motioning to a bench nearby and was glad when she nodded in response.

"First of all," he said calmly. "Don't you ever lump yourself into the same category as a patient," he said firmly. "We both know better."

He waited for a moment letting his words sink in before continuing.

"And second of all," he said now that she was more relaxed and was listening to him. "Do you really think that? He asked in amazement. "Do you think that I'm going to forget you? Because to be perfectly honest, I don't intend on being away from either you or Caleb long enough to even have time to forget you," he said honestly as he raised both eyebrows.

"I already told you," he said, trying to make her laugh, "I can't go more than at least a few minutes without your kisses," he said in a mock pout that caused her to grin. "It's been at least ten minutes, by the way," he said as he pretended to glance at his watch, causing her to erupt into laughter as she gave him what he was asking for.

"That's my favorite sound in the world," he said gently as they finally pulled apart and he rubbed his nose against hers.

"What?" she asked.

"Your laugh," he said in a soft smile that warmed her heart. "I don't ever want to hear you stop laughing, Livvy. I'd bottle it up and carry it with me everywhere I could it that were possible," he said honestly causing her to giggle more.

"No you wouldn't!" she suddenly roared with laughter.

"Oh, I would!" He said honestly. "I will. I'm going to."

He continued to look at her tenderly, before giving her a sad smile, so grateful to see her smile reaching her eyes again.

"I'll tell you what I'm afraid of," he said honestly, as he reached for her hand, and pulling it into his lap to hold it between both of his much larger ones.

"What?" she said in amazement. She couldn't be imagine him being afraid of anything.

"Losing this," he said genuinly, as he reached for her hand. "Losing you. Losing Caleb."

"Fitz," she said softly, touched by his words.

"I'm scared for some reason you'll go back to that sperm donor. What's his name? Joke?" he said, causing her to laugh. He didn't even dare call him a father. He wasn't a father as far as Fitz was concerned. Fathers didn't turn and run like hell just because they didn't want to own up to their responsibilities.

"Close enough," she said returning his laughter.

"If there's even a chance of that happening, you need to tell me now, Livvy," he told her honestly. "Because I can still walk away if that's what you want. It's not what I want, but I'll do it if you ask me to," he said, even the thought of it making him wince.

"But I won't be able to if if you keep letting me in," he told her in brutal honesty. "I want this, Livvy. I want this with you. I've never felt about anyone the way I do about you and I want to see where we can go because I think what we have could be incredible if we give it a chance."

"Fitz," she said, truly touched by his words as tears flooded her eyes.

"Don't cry, Livvy, please," he asked her. It ripped his heart out when she cried. "Why are you crying?" he asked her gently.

"They're happy tears," she said as she laughed, and he brushed the tears away. "I want this too," she said honestly. "I want this more than anything."

"So we're in this together?" he asked her as he cupped her face with his hands.

"We're in this together," she whispered.

They were walking hand in hand a few minutes later, both glad they had a talk about their fears and what they were feeling for each other. It was good that they could talk about natural fears if they surfaced and deal with them together.

"Livvy, look!" Fitz exclaimed, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks, as they walked along downtown window shopping.

She saw exactly what he was pointing at in the shop window and she laughed at him and his excitement...right in the baby boutique window was a tiny white baby onesie with "Slugger" embroidered in bright red lettering. There was no way Olivia could argue with him about going inside to look at the onesie when she watched his face light up like that.

"Could we see that one, please?" Fitz asked the sales girl after pulling Olivia inside the store. "In a newborn size."

"Yes, sir," she said as she reached in the display window to hand him the onesie.

"Let me know if I can help you find anything else," she said before leaving them alone to stop.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Livvy, we're getting this," he said firmly with a huge grin spread across his face, the tone in his voice letting her know that it wasn't up for discussion.

"Fitz, did you see the price?" she asked.

It was outrageously expensive, and so tiny, Caleb wouldn't be able to wear it long. It was completely impractical and frivolous, as was most everything else in the store. It appeared to be a high end baby boutique and Olivia could have bought several cases of diapers for the cost of one tiny onesie. She was going to be able to support herself and Caleb just fine on her modest living, and she knew her parents would help her if she needed it. She would have a larger budget once she took the bar and got her law career on the ground, but for now, she couldn't make a routine habit of dropping so much money on one onesie.

"So," he said, not giving a damn about the price. "Slugger needs it. Come on, Livvy. How can you say no to this?" He grinned at her, holding the tiny little onesie up for her to see. "

"Mhmm," Olivia grinned, enjoying watching how excited he was about a tiny little baby item.

"Okay, fine," she playfully sighed, as she reached for the onesie. She had every intention of paying for it herself, but Fitz playfully swatted her hand away and pulled it out of her reach.

"I'm getting it, Livvy," he told her firmly.

"Fitz," she said softly, touched by his gesture. "You don't have to-"she started to say before he interrupted her.

"I want to," he said. "It's a present for Caleb from me. Plus, no one else can call him Slugger, only me," he declared.

"Is that so?" she asked as she playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is," he told her. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad we found this place," he said as he took her hand and they browsed the rest of the aisles.

It would be easy to spend a small fortune in that store. Everything was absolutely adorable and outrageously overpriced.

"And why is that?" she laughed at him, waiting for him to enlighten her.

"Because," he said. "I've been wanting to find him one of those, what are they called?" he said, trying to jog his memory. "A mobile! He just lays in his little incubator and he needs something to look at while he's in there," he told her.

"Doesn't the hospital have those?" She asked him. "I thought I saw a room with all kinds of mobiles and swings."

"Yeah, but they're junk," he waved his hand in the air, balking at the idea and causing her to roll her eyes and laugh. "Caleb needs a better one," he told her. "He's very smart, Livvy," Fitz said proudly, "and he needs one that will stimulate his little brain while he's looking up at it."

Fitz pulled her towards the aisle that looked like they're best chance of finding a mobile. He was about to look eagerly at the selection, when Olivia squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"Thank you for this," she whispered softly, looking up at him with big brown eyes that never failed to make his heart leap.

"For what?" he asked, not understanding.

"For this. For everything," she said. "I just, I..."she started to say before stopping herself. "Just...thank you," she said as she smiled softly at him.

He knew what she was trying to say. It wasn't the baby items she was thanking him for, it was much more than that. And she didn't even need to say it. He knew. She hadn't had anyone to share this with, and doing it with him felt better than she could have imagined.

"You're welcome," he said gently as he smiled tenderly at her and bending down to kiss her softly.

"Now," he said when he reluctantly pulled away. "We need to see about a mobile," he teased.

Forty five minutes later, Fitz had narrowed their selection of mobiles down from five to two. Olivia could tell the sales girl was becoming annoyed at all of Fitz's questions, and Olivia was thoroughly amused watching him.

"Are these toys attached childproof?" he asked the salesgirl.

"I believe so, sir," the salesgirl said in an annoyed tone that Fitz didn't care anything about.

"They look safe, Fitz," she told him. She personally liked all of the mobiles, but Fitz was insisting that it had to be the perfect one.

"I know," he said as he finally narrowed the choices down to two. "But we have to be sure, Livvy," he insisted. "What if he choked on one of the little toys?" he asked her as he insisted on reading the fine print carefully on both boxes.

"Which do you think, Livvy?" he asked as he held both boxes up for her to choose from.

"I think," she said as she took them out of his hands and silenced temporarily with a quick kiss, "that they're both lovely."

"How about this one then?" He said, as he held up one that played soft music and projected soft stars and fish shapes on the ceiling for Caleb to look at. "The colors are more vibrant," he told her.

She could only nod her approval and laugh.

Somehow between the mobile aisle and the checkout line, they managed to also pick up a gigantic teddy bear, tiny little red socks that matched the writing on the onesie, a baby baseball cap, and plastic childproof outlet covers.

"These are for when he's older and starts to crawl," she told him.

"I know, but he's very smart," he said matter of factly. "He's going to crawl before most babies," he said confidently as he took them from her and flung them into the shopping cart he had retrieved to hold all their purchases.

Fitz refused to let her pay for one single thing as the cashier rang everything up and packed them into four gigantic shopping bags.

They stopped for coffees on their way back to the direction of the car, with Fitz lugging all of shopping bags around. Olivia couldn't help chuckle at the sight of the gigantic teddy bear sticking up out of one of the bags.

"And what do you think is so funny?" Fitz asked her as they reached his SUV. He raised the back of the trunk effortlessly and hoisted all the bags in the back before closing the trunk behind him.

"Nothing," she said playfully, as he pushed her up against the car and pressed his body close to hers.

The laughter stopped as their eyes met and Olivia snaked her arms around the back of his neck to pull him down to her and let their tongues dance against each other's.

"Sweet baby," Fitz groaned huskily as he pulled her closer to him causing a tightness in his pants, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in a public parking lot

They were interrupted by the sound of Fitz's phone ringing and he reluctantly pulled away just far enough to retrieve it from his pocket.

"Hello," he said as he continued to nuzzle Olivia's neck, as she eagerly tilted her head back to allow him better access.

Fitz listened for a few minutes before hanging up and turning to face her.

"We've got to go," he said with wide eyes.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you again so much for all your kind words and the support you've given me for this story! I enjoy so much knowing that you're enjoying it and love reading your reviews and opinions! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it Caleb?" Olivia asked with a look of panic in her eyes.

"No, no," Fitz said quickly, not wanting to alarm her. "Caleb's fine." He assured her as he opened the door for her to get in and quickly closing it behind her. "It's Grammy A," Fitz said, forgetting she had no earthly idea who that was. "My great aunt," he explained, "but she's more like my grandmother," said hurridly before running around to the other side to get in.

"She's in a nursing home," he explained. "She's old and she gets confused. Apparently they're having a hard time calming her down." Fitz explained. "I honestly don't know exactly what is going on, but I really need to get there."

The nursing home rarely called him, usually able to settle her down themselves. They only called Fitz, as he had requested, if there was a medical problem or if she were becoming extremely irrational and upset.

"That's okay," Olivia assured him.

"I'm sorry, Livvy," he apologized. "Would you mind to come with me?" He hated to ask her, but the the hospital was in the opposite direction and it would cost him an hour in drive time to get her back to the hospital and then drive back to check on Grammy A. "We'll check on Caleb first," he assured her.

"Oh," she said, somewhat suprised. She didn't mind at all to go with him, but she just wasn't expecting him to ask. "Of course, it's fine," she smiled assuridly.

"I really am sorry about this," he said truthfully.

"It's okay," Olivia repeated. "I'll call Abby and check on Caleb while we're on the way."

"Actually," Fitz said, pulling out his own phone. "Let me call Quinn." He knew he'd get solid medical facts from her.

Quinn assured him that Caleb was fine. She read all of Caleb's latest vitals to Fitz over the phone, told him that Caleb was sleeping now, and that she had given him all of his formula through his feeding tube.

"Thanks," Fitz told her. "I'm sure Olivia would like to hear that from you, though." Fitz smiled, as he passed his phone to Olivia. Quinn knew that Fitz had taken Olivia out, and she thought they were adorable together.

"Caleb really is fine, Ms. Pope-"

"Olivia," Olivia interrupted, reminding Quinn that she'd much rather her call her by her name. "Or Liv."

"Olivia," Quinn repeated with a smile.

"Like I was saying, Caleb really is fine. Ms. Whelan is in the room with him now, ma'am, and I don't think he'll wake up for sometime. He really is doing great." Quinn assured her. "You and Dr. Grant have a nice evening. I'll call if there's any change."

"Thanks," Olivia said, and Fitz could tell she was about to end the call.

"Let me talk to her again," Fitz told her, reaching for the phone.

"Quinn," he said after Olivia handed it back to him. "Check again on his oxygen sats in an hour, okay?" He reminded her.

"Yes, Dr. Grant."

"And don't forget his next meds are due soon," Fitz told her as he cruised down the interestate, switching lanes to pass a slow moving car.

"Yes, Dr. Grant," Quinn said patiently.

"And make sure it's not too chilly in his room, okay?" he continued on.

"Yes, Dr. Grant!" Quinn finally said in mock annoyance, letting him kindly know that he was becoming a pest.

"Thank you, Quinn," Fitz laughed into the phone.

Quinn chuckled as they ended the call and shook her head, making her way back into Caleb's room to check on him. Abby was sleeping softly in the recliner next to Caleb.

"I don't think he's the boss around here at all," Quinn said softly, grinning and laughing at Caleb as she changed his diaper. "I think you call the shots, little man," she cooed at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grammy A!" Fitz greeted her cheerfully as he waltzed into her room, with Olivia following quietly behind him. "Good evening," he said cheerfully.

"What the hell's good about it," she sneered, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Language, Grammy!" he reminded her, unphased by her foul mood. "My goodness!" he said in mock shock. "What's the problem around here?"

"They stole my Sweet & Low!" she roared, and Olivia had to bite her lip behind Fitz in order to suppress a grin. If only life could be so simple, that missing Sweet & Low could cause such a commotion.

"Who?" Fitz asked her, as he wrinkled his eyebrows. He was suddenly both irritated and relieved. He didn't know if he wanted to strangle or hug his dear Grammy A. And he was almost embarassed to have dragged Olivia halfway across town for something so trivial as Sweet & Low. But he hadn't known what the situation was at the time he got the call. And he had to remind himself that Grammy A couldn't help it.

"She did!" Grammy A announced, as she pointed to one of the nurses aides in the hallway. The young woman looked like she was going to explode at any moment, as she bolted into the room to stand in the doorway. "They're trying to kill me!" she continued on her rant. "She knows I'm a diabetic and can't take sugar! I would have died had I taken that sugar in my coffee!" she said turning to Fitz.

It had broke Fitz's heart to have to put her in a nursing home. But at 85, she just couldn't take care of herself anymore. She had never married or had children of her own, and Fitz was the closest thing to a son she had. Fitz adored Grammy A and it was difficult to watch her become so confused as she advanced in years.

"You wouldn't have died, Grammy A," Fitz told her gently.

"I most certainly did not steal anything!" the nurses aide insisted. "Miss Ava, why in the world would I steal your Sweet and Low?" she tried to reason with her.

Completly ignoring the aide, Grammy A peered over Fitz's shoulder when she heard a small movement coming behind him. She had been so busy accusing the nurse of pocketing her Sweet & Low, she hadn't noticed Olivia enter the room.

"And who do we have here?" Grammy A suddenly smiled and asked in a much more gentle tone than the accused Sweet & Low thief had been given.

"Grammy A," Fitz said as he gently stepped aside to allow Olivia to step forward toward Grammy A's bed. "This is my good friend, Olivia. Olivia Pope."

"Well, well," Grammy A said sweetly as her eyes twinkled as she glanced between Fitz and Olivia. "Aren't you just lovely?" Grammy smiled at Olivia.

"Thank you, Miss Ava." Olivia said shyly, stepping forward to briefly hold Grammy A's outstretched hand between her to, having decided that since the aide referred to her as that, it would be appropriate for her to as well. "It's very nice to meet you, ma'am."

"And you as well, dear." Grammy A said, appearing to have suddenly forgotten about her missing Sweet & Low. "But you just call me Grammy A," she said as she patted Olivia's hand.

Fitz eyed Grammy A carefully. He knew that mischevious twinkle in Grammy A's eye and there was no telling where this conversation would now head.

"You can go," Grammy said, her eyes and voice suddenly turning much more icey as she glanced towards the aide.

Tabitha, the aide, didn't need to be told twice, as she shook her head, let out a loud huff, and quickly exited the room.

"I have to watch everything around here," she said as she turned her attention back to Olivia. "They'd steal the shirt off your back when you're not looking, I tell ya!"

Olivia could only smile and acknowledge her agreement at the older woman.

"That must be frustrating," Olivia said smiling at her.

"Grammy, I really don't think that-"

"Fitzgerald!" she said suddenly in a tone only slightly less chilling that had been given to Tabitha. Olivia seemed to be the only person that was in Grammy A's good graces, and she had only known Olivia for less than five minutes. "Why don't you be a dear and go find me some more Sweet & Low. Several in fact, so I can just keep them in my room and threaten life or limb to anyone that dares to take them from me again."

"Grammy," Fitz started to say gently.

He didn't mind doing indulging Grammy A when he could and spoiling her, but he was now extremely embarassed for having dragged Olivia halfway across townand hated to keep her out any later over Grammy A's Sweet & Low fiasco. Olivia sensed his hesitation and wanted to assure him that she didn't mind.

"Why don't you do that, Fitz?" she smiled at him with an amused look in her eye. "There's that drug store on the corner." Grammy A glanced her appreciation to Olivia before giving her great nephew a firm nod, grateful to have Olivia on her side.

Fitz could tell he had been outnumbered as he glanced back and forth between them.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Is there anything else you need Fitz to get you while he's out?" Olivia said, turning her attention back to Grammy A.

"Well," she started to say to Olivia, as if Fitz wasn't even in the room. "He could get me some of my handcream, and some hand candies, they help my throat," she said, as Olivia smiled patiently and nodded. "And well, maybe some chocolates," she said with a mischevious giggle, obviously loving the attention that she was getting.

"Anything else I can get you Grammy A?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow at her.

"I think that's all," she said firmly. "But don't forget my Sweet & Low!" she added.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Fitz assured her as he planted a kiss on the top of Grammy A's head and gave Olivia a sexy wink out of view of Grammy A.

"Thank you," he mouthed silently to Olivia over Grammy A's head and Olivia could only smile lovingly at him as she nodded in response.

"Is there anything I can pick up for you, Livvy," he asked as he pulled his jacket on and reached for his car keys on Grammy A's night table.

"No," Olivia said in a hushed tone as she turned to look in Fitz's direction as he walked towards the door. "But could you, um...could you call and check on Caleb?" she asked softly as Grammy A continued to hold Olivia's hand.

"Definitely," Fitz told her before heading down the hall. He had already planned to do that.

"Now who's Caleb?" Grammy A asked her new friend as she motioned for Olivia to pull up a nearby chair closer to her bedside.

"Caleb is my son," Olivia said proudly as she she took her seat next to Grammy A.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Grammy A said hopefully.

"I do," Olivia told her as she pulled up a picture of Caleb on her phone to show her proudly.

"Well he's just a little thing," Grammy A told her as softly as she admired Caleb's picture. "And so precious," she said as she looked closer at the picture.

"Thank you," Olivia told her.

"How old is he?" Grammy A asked with interest.

"Just a few weeks," Olivia said easily as she smiled again at Caleb's picture herself before putting her phone away.

"Fitzgerald is a baby doctor," Grammy A announced proudly.

"I know," Olivia nodded. "He's Caleb's doctor right now, actually."

"Is he okay?" Grammy A asked her with a hint of concern in her voice. She didn't know exactly what all Fitzgerald did, but she knew that he took care of very sick newborns.

"He will be," Olivia said confidently. "He was born very early and had some problems with his lungs, but he's doing better now." Olivia assured her. "He just has to stay in the hospital now until he can gain some weight and learn to take his bottle,"Olivia told her simply, wanting to answer her honestly, but not overcomplicate the explanation.

It warmed Fitz's heart to hear the sound of laughter coming from Grammy A's room as he walked back down the hall a short time later, and the two women were deep in conversation when he opened the door to walk back into Grammy A's room.

"And what are you two talking about?" He eyed them suspiciously as he sat the bags down on the table next to Grammy A's bed.

"Just don't you worry about it, dear," Grammy A said as she gently patted his cheek.

"Livvy, I checked on Caleb and he's doing just fine," he told her as he unpacked Grammy A's goodies.

"Thank you," she said.

"He sure is a cute little thing," Grammy A announced as she peered over Fitz's purchases to make sure she approved of everything he got.

"Did you see a picture of him, Grammy?" Fitz asked her with interested.

"I did," she told him. "Olivia showed me his picture on her telephone. She's got a fancy telephone that takes pictures," she told him as if she were telling him something he hadn't already known.

"Mhmm," Fitz suppressed a laugh, and glanced at Olivia who was doing the same. Smart phones were something that Grammy A new nothing about.

"Which picture did you show her, Livvy?" He asked with interest.

"The one of him last week with his little eyes open," she told him and he knew instantly which one she was talking about. He knew the picture in question was one of Olivia's favorites of Caleb and Fitz liked it too.

"Look at this one, Grammy," Fitz told her as he pulled out his own phone to show her a video clip of Caleb only earlier that morning.

"Well, yours takes movies!" Grammy told him, now fascinated with Fitz's phone too.

"Yes, it does, Grammy," Fitz couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Isn't he just a doll," Grammy A declared and couldn't help but notice that her nephew appeared to beam with pride over showing her the video of Caleb.

"Did you remember my Sweet & Low, Fitzgerald?" she asked him.

"I did," Fitz told her as he held up a huge box of Sweet & Low and Olivia had to suppress a giggle when he pulled out an ink pen from his shirt pocket and scribbled "Property of Grammy A" across the top of the box.

"There," he said, sitting it in front of her. "Now everyone will know it's all yours."

"Fitzgerald, you little smart ass!" Grammy A suddenly roared with laughter, and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her colorful language as Fitz glanced in amusement at Olivia. Grammy A certainly was feisty for 85 years old, but Olivia thought she was adorable.

"Look what else I got you," Fitz told her as he pulled out a brown paper bag.

"A banana split!" Grammy announced, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

She didn't get many treats like that in the nursing home, and Fitz liked spoiling her. Fitz also brought ice cream for Olivia and himself, and Grammy A was in a much more pleasant mood and very relaxed after sharing a late night ice cream treat with the young people.

"You know," Grammy A told them after eating the last bite of her banana split. "They tell me I should really watch my cholesterol." She paused momentarily to finish her ice cream. "But I figure, at my age, what the hell!"

"Grammy!" Fitz said as he momentarily closed his eyes and rubbed his hand across his face.

Olivia could only laugh at the much older woman.

"Well, I've kept you two long enough." she told them. "I think I will sleep well tonight. Olivia, I certainly hope I get to see you again."

"I hope so, too," Olivia told her honestly as she smiled and kissed Grammy A on the cheek.

"And bring that adorable baby with you when he's better." Grammy A asked her.

"We will, Grammy." Fitz told her.

"I'll be praying for him, dear. And you." Grammy A told Olivia gently.

"Thank you," Olivia said, smiling softly at her and forcing herself to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat at Grammy A's words.

"Thank you, darling, for everything. I love you. You're good to me in my old age." Grammy A told Fitz as he bent to hug his sweet aunt. "And don't you let her get away," she whispered in his ear, out of earshot of Olivia.

"I don't intend to," he whispered back, before smiling down at her.

"She's wonderful, Fitz," Olivia told him in amazement after they were outside of Grammy A's room wtih the door closed behind them.

"Yes, she is." Fitz agreed. "And you're pretty wonderful yourself, Livvy."

**So is Grammy A not just precious?! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Now where is she again?" Olivia's Dad continued to interogate Abby.

"I don't know! She's just...she's...she's out!" Abby stammered over herself. She didn't feel it was her place to tell Hal and Catherine that Olivia was out with Fitz. "I think she went to get something to eat," she said vaguely.

"By herself?" He asked. "And she just left the baby all by himself?"

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Abby said as she avoided eye contact with Olivia's Dad and occupied herself by walking over to Caleb's incubator. "And she didn't leave him all by himself," she said quite annoyed. "She left him here with me."

Olivia was doing absolutley nothing wrong as far as Abby was concerned. She needed to get out of the hospital for a little while and clear her head, and Caleb was doing perfectly fine. Fitz and Olivia had called several times to check on Caleb, to the point of making nuisances of themselves, and they had only been gone a few hours anyway. Abby just didn't feel that it was her place to tell Hal and Catherine that Fitz had taken her out.

"What do you think about this?" Hal said, turning to his wife.

Suddenly Caleb who had been fast asleep started to wake and cry.

"I think it's perfectly fine!" she hissed in a loud whisper. "And look what you did! You woke the baby!" She said as she nudged her husband closer to the door. "Now go on down and start the car, and I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere until I say goodnight to my grandson!" he said as he immediately moved back closer to the incubator.

"We can't let these women boss around Caleb. Us men have to stick together." he said gently, grinning down at Caleb. "You're Granddaddy's big boy, aren't you?" he cooed down at the incubator.

Catherine couldn't help but smile as she watched Hal fuss over the baby. They were proud of their new little grandson, almost as proud as they had been when Olivia had been born. They fought like cats and dogs, but even after thirty years of marriage, they loved each other dearly. They were proud of Olivia, and her accomplishments in law school, and now with Caleb.

"Okay, now go pull the car around, and I'll be out in a minute," Catherine shooed him towards the door, anxious to talk to Abby.

"Goodnight!" he said in mock annoyance before doing as his wife requested.

Abby could only shake her head in amusement. She adored Olivia's parents and after being best friends with Olivia since kindergarten, she was almost as comfortable with them as she were her own family. Abby just hadn't known they were coming. They dropped by at the last minute to check on Olivia and Abby with the baby.

"She's out with that doctor, isn't she?" Catherine said, raising an eyebrow at Abby.

"What doctor?" Abby asked, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Abigail," Catherine said in a tone that not only worked with Olivia when the girls were in high school, but worked with Abby as well.

"Okay, fine! She is!" Abby exclaimed, frustrated with herself for letting the cat out of the bag. "They just went to get some dinner, and they'll be back soon," she assured her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what do you think of him?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I already threatend his life if he hurt her," Abby said matter of factly. "But I don't think he will." Abby said as she narrowed her eyes and thought.

"I thought I saw sparks flying between those two the other day," Catherine told her. "He's certainly very attentive to my daughter," she continued. "And he's a fine piece of-"she suddenly roared with laughter.

"Okay!" Abby said, cutting her off midsentence. "Caleb and I don't need to hear this!"

Olivia and Fitz were both happy and relaxed as they stepped on the elevator in the ground floor of the hospital to head back up to the unit.

"I had such a good time," Olivia told him as Fitz reached for the button to take them upstairs.

"Can we, um..."he said softly, clearing his throat, as he moved closer to her, gently pinning her body between him and the wall. "Can we do that again?" he asked her as their eyes locked and held each other's.

"Mhmmm," Olivia could only mutter as she felt a sudden heat radiating from her core at his close proximity and her breathing suddenly labored.

"Thank you by the way, Livvy," he said as his hot breath tickled her ear before he very gently peppered kisses along her jaw line, slowly working his way to her plump lips.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For not looking away from me anymore," he said as he continued to watch her.

"God, Fitz," she said as she let out a loud sigh and felt her insides turn to wet noodles as his lips came crashing down to hers. "I don't ever want to look away from you," she told him bluntly, her words causing him to immediately drop the shopping bags as lifted her by the waist, momentarily forgetting where they were. Olivia grabbed the back of his shirt as her arms went around his neck and wrinkled the fabric of his shirt in her fist. "

"Sweet baby," Fitz groaned against her as his tongue explored along the inside of her mouth.

"Fitz! Fitz! Fitz!" she said suddenly as the sound of the elevator signaled the doors would be opening soon on their floor.

"Hmmmm?" he asked, unable to think of much more than the way her body felt as he let his hands roam along her sides.

"The elevator!" Olivia laughed as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

Fitz could only sigh as he reluctantly pulled away from her and picked the bags back up.

They were standing at a respectable distance apart when the doors opened.

"Code Blue...NICU Area B..." an urgent voice flooded the speaker system. "Repeat...Code Blue...NICU Area B."

Olivia's mind suddenly went to Caleb, as Fitz's eyes quickly scanned to the Area B.

"Go!" She nodded quickly to him, as she reached to take the shopping bags from him.

His eyes rapidly darted from the commotion of the medical team gathered around one tiny little isolette, as he quickly handed her the bags.

"Go to Caleb's room and stay there," he told her firmly.

Olivia could only stand, frozen, her legs unable to move, as she nodded in agreement. She could only stand, watching the devastating scene unfold. She watched as ten or so people worked quickly around the tiny baby girl who was flailing about in the isolette, as the sound of alarms and machines beeped in urgency.

"Dr. Grant, coming in! MOVE!" Fitz boomed to anyone who might be in his way, as Olivia watched him leap like a cheetah in the wild in the direction of the baby.

"What happened?" He asked as he reached for a pair of gloves.

"She was fine just a few minutes ago, sir." Beth told him. "She-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"She's seizing," Fitz said suddenly, glancing at one of the monitors. "Push 1 milligram of Lorazepam!" He barked out as he tried turning the baby on her side.

"We did, sir," Beth told him.

"PUSH ANOTHER ONE!" He growled loudly.

Olivia was shaking as she made her way back to Caleb's room. The room was dark, and Olivia sat down the bags and her purse as quietly as she could in order to not wake a sleeping Caleb or Abby. Olivia crept over towards the incubator and took in the site of her perfect little baby, sleeping so softly. She didn't know what she would have done had that been Caleb requiring a Code Blue. It was her nightmare. She didn't want to let her mind go there, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey," Abby whispered loudly when she heard Olivia.

"Hey Abbs," Olivia whispered back, as she momentarily glanced up from Olivia.

"Did you have fun?" Abby asked.

"I did." Olivia nodded, but fought back tears. "It was wonderful." But her excitement was now overshadowed by the baby struggling to hold onto life in the outer part of the unit. Olivia couldn't help think of that baby's mother and what she must be feeling at that moment.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked. She hadn't heard the Code Blue.

"There's a baby out there that isn't doing well at all," Olivia told her.

"Oh," Abby said, not realizing what was going on. "That's awful."

Olivia nodded and looked back down to Caleb.

"He's done great," Abby told her. "Quinn gave him his formula through his feeding tube about an hour ago."

"Thanks," Olivia whispered and smiled.

"She said to tell you that the feeding class is tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. in the conference room down the hall, by the way."

"Okay." Olivia nodded, making a mental note to remember. She definitely wanted to take the feeding course.

"Is Dr. Daddy still coming?" Abby raised an eyebrow and teased her.

"Don't call him that," Olivia balked, but she couldn't help but suppress a chuckle.

"He adores Caleb, Liv." Abby told her. "And you, from what I can see. Your parents stopped by earlier, by the way."

"Oh, Lord." Olivia muttered. "Did you tell them I was out with Fitz?"

"I wasn't going to, Liv, I swear. But you know how your Mom is and she-"

"It's fine, Abby." Olivia shrugged it off. She had preferred to wait to see where the situation with Fitz was headed before preparing to answer questions about her relationship to her parents, but she wasn't upset with Abby. They'd never liked Jake, not that Olivia could blame them. But what she was feeling for Fitz was entirely something different and was starting to go much deeper.

"Speaking of Dr. Daddy," Abby asked as she nodded towards the shopping bags in the corner of the room.

"Abby," Olivia warned, but couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

Olivia had insisted that Abby go back to the hotel to get a better nights sleep, and she tried to sleep herself next to Caleb, but she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to the baby girl from earlier and that child's parents. She secretly hoped to see Fitz the next morning, but when Quinn came in to check Caleb's vitals the next morning, Fitz still hadn't been in.

"Can I hold him?" Olivia asked Quinn hopefully.

"Of course," Quinn said. "All his vitals are good and he's getting big and strong," Quinn told her as she unhooked Caleb's monitors and handed him to his mama, who beamed with pride at him.

"He's doing so great. As a matter of fact, you can probably take him out of the room for a little while, just make sure not to leave the floor." Quinn smiled at her. Some parents, she wouldn't have dared make that offer, but Caleb wasn't on any oxygen support any longer, and she knew Olivia was responsible with him. She could trust that if she told her to make sure she didn't take Caleb off the floor, Olivia wouldn't.

"Are you still coming to the feeding class this afternoon?"

"I am." Olivia nodded.

"Just let me get his formula through his tube, and if there's no problems, there's no reason you can't take him for a little walk around the floor," Quinn told her, and Olivia happily nodded her consent.

An hour later, Olivia and Caleb set out for their walk around the floor. They made their way across the nurses station, and Olivia felt a tug at her heart when she saw the area where the baby girl from the night before had been was no longer there. They wondered across the hallway and Olivia realized they were near Fitz's office.

"Want to go say hi to Fitz, Caleb?" she cooed softly at him. "I bet he'd like to see you."

Olivia couldn't help but smooth down her hair and lick her lips, praying that she looked presentable before knocking on Fitz's office door.

"Come in," she heard him say.

Olivia opened the door and was surprised to see a room full of people, and she was instantly aware that she had interrupted something.

"Hi!" Fitz said eagerly at the site of her and Caleb in the doorway.

"Hi," Olivia said nervously. "I'm sorry. We're interrupting -"

"No you're not," Fitz said quickly. "We were just finishing up here actually. Please stay."

Several of the people filed out of the room, and Olivia noticed that one particular older man in a suit and tie, as well as a brunette seemed to hang back and hesitate to leave.

"Hello," the man said, extending his hand to her and no doubt, trying to figure out who the young woman with the baby was, but he had an idea.

"Hello," Olivia greeted him and shook his outstretched hand.

"Cyrus, this is Olivia. Olivia Pope." Fitz said easily as he made his way around his desk towards Olivia and reached for Caleb, who Olivia didn't hesitate to let him hold. "Livvy, this is Dr. Cyrus Beene. Dr. Been is the hospital CEO."

Olivia was grateful that Fitz seemed eager to see her and Caleb, but she was now embarrassed that she had obviously interrupted something.

"And this is Caleb," Fitz said proudly. "Caleb is getting to be a big boy, aren't you Slugger? That's right, you are! And you get to go to feeding class this afternoon," He cooed and talked to Caleb.

"Well it was nice to meet you both," Dr. Beene said politely before exiting the room.

"Likewise," Olivia responded.

"Dr. Grant, we really need to finish up the-" a brunette with big hair and pink lipstick started to say.

"It can wait." Fitz said easily as he gently bounced Caleb and rubbed his back.

"But there's the summary article for the -"

"It can wait, Mellie." He repeated, much firmer and letting her know that she needed to leave as well.

Olivia suddenly felt self conscious and prayed she wasn't covered in baby drool, as she noticed the brunette's polished nails matched her lipstick to perfection. She felt the brunette watching her, as if sizing her up as she narrowed her eyes at Olivia, and then gathered up her files and leaving, not even stopping so much to acknowledge Olivia's presence, but ignoring her completely.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing," Mellie said in way that was entirely too sweet and reached to pat Caleb's back as Fitz held him.

Olivia didn't know why, but she suddenly felt her mommy claws beginning to form as she instinctively moved closer to Fitz, who was holding Caleb. She didn't even know the woman, but she didn't like the idea of her touching Caleb.

Caleb instantly began to cry in Fitz's arms at the faux sweet woman and without warning, spit up all over Fitz and Mellie.

"Oh, Slugger!" Fitz laughed, not caring a bit about the ruined scrub top he was wearing. "You got Fitz good that time, didnt' you?!" he roared with laughter.

Olivia was instantly embarrassed, and reached to rescue Fitz from a now messy Caleb. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment when she saw Mellie had spit up on her cheek as well.

"Sorry about that, Mellie!" Fitz laughed.

"That's no problem," Mellie said, but obviously annoyed as she wiped her cheek with a well manicured finger.

"Nobody likes babies," Fitz and Olivia both heard Mellie mutter under her breath as she needed no further encouragement to quickly exit the room, causing Fitz to raise an eyebrow and laugh.

"Thanks again, Mellie!" Fitz said in mock sincerity as he closed the office door firmly behind her and laughed.

"I'm so sorry about this," Olivia suddenly told him and Fitz could see she was upset.

"You're sorry for what?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, and the baby spit up and-"

"Olivia, do I look worried about the baby spit up?" he asked easily as he quickly stepped into his bathroom, pulling off the stained covered shirt and changing into a clean scrub top.

"No," Olivia laughed, feeling a little more at ease as Fitz walked towards her, now with a clean top, retrieving Caleb from her and motioned for her to join him on the comfortable sofa in front of his desk. "But we interrupted your meeting. Quinn said it was fine to take Caleb on a walk around the floor, and -"

"My meeting was just finishing up anyway. And you and Caleb are much more important, anyway," he told her before silencing her with a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks. I needed that." He told her after he kissed her.

"You don't know happy it made me to see you and Caleb in the doorway," he told her genuinely. "It's been a bad morning so far," he told her softly.

"Did you lose the baby girl?" Olivia couldn't help but ask.

Fitz could only nod in response as he watched Caleb with sad eyes. He had learned to distance himself from his work a long time ago, except when it came to Olivia, but it was never easy when he couldn't save a child.

"You did everything you could, Fitz." she told him gently.

"I know," he agreed. "It just never gets easier," he told her gently, silently thankful that Caleb was doing so well.

"And how did you enjoy your morning stroll around the floor, Slugger? Did you see your presents yet?" He cooed over Caleb.

"He did enjoy it." Olivia told him. "And no, he hasn't opened his presents yet. I thought you might want to give them to him yourself," she laughed.

The settled into a comfortable silence, and Olivia could see he was shaken about losing the baby girl earlier.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked her.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Can we just sit right here for one minute?" he asked. "Let's just sit here with Caleb and not think about anything. Let's just sit her and shut the rest of the world out for one minute."

Olivia could only smile and nod in response as Fitz sunk deeper into the sofa with Caleb curled up on his chest, and stretched out his other arm for Olivia to curl in as well. One minute went by entirely too fast, and Fitz knew he could have sit there holding both of them all day and Olivia certainly wouldn't have objected.

"What time is his feeding class again, Livvy?" he finally asked her gently, his voice hoarse.

"1:00 p.m.," she answered softly, so comfortable and relaxed in his arms, she thought she could doze off to sleep. "But Fitz, it really isn't necessary for -"

"I want to, Livvy. I don't want to miss it," he told her gently before turning to face her. "I don't want to miss a second of it."

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thank you again for your reviews and pm's! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to let you all know: The following is VERY short...VERY short. I'm only posting it because, 1). I want it to be separate from the following chapter and kind of stand alone, and 2). I LOVE you all and I appreciate your feedback so much! and 3). It will likely be a few days before I'm able to update again, so I wanted to give you a little something :-) ENJOY! **

"Olivia, I really am so sorry," Abby told her as she ran around the room gathering things up.

"It's fine, Abbs. I promise. Caleb and I will be fine." Olivia assured her. "You need to go to your interview."

Abby hated to, but she had to leave. The two had started out in law school at the same time, but Olivia's pregnancy had forced her to take a semester off, resulting in her graduating a semester later than she had planned. Although Olivia still had to take the bar, Abby had already taken hers, and had just landed an interview at a prestigious law firm.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Abby asked. "And you've got the feeding class by yourself now," Abby said regretfully.

"No, she doesn't," Fitz suddenly said as he entered the room. "I'm going," he reminded her as he gazed lovingly at Olivia.

"Hi, beautiful," he gushed over Olivia like a love struck puppy with a big, goofy grin spread across his face.

"Hi," she returned his gaze.

Olivia was suddenly acting like a silly teenage girl with a crush on the captain of the football team.

"Okay, then," Abby said in disgust as her eyes darted back between the two of them. "Liv, it would appear as if you're in good hands," she said, gesturing towards Fitz.

"I'll guard them both with my life," he promised, still not taking his eyes off of Olivia.

"Barf," Abby said quickly as she wrinkled her nose and quickly hugged Olivia before making her way to the isolette to kiss Caleb.

"Aunt Abby sure does love you, little man," she whispered gently to him before kissing the top of his little head. "You be a good boy in your feeding class, okay. And remind Mommy to call me later and tell me all about."

"We will," Olivia assured her as she smiled.

"Fitz, I'm going to walk Abby out. Will you stay with Caleb for a minute?"

"I would love to," he nodded eagerly and readily agreed.

Olivia returned a few minutes later after seeing Abby to the elevator, and she stopped dead in her tracks at the site before her. Fitz was standing with his back to the door, looking out the window, gently swaying back and forth with Caleb in his arms.

"Okay, slugger," he said softly. "We can't go to a baseball game and get hotdogs until you learn to take your bottle," he told him. Caleb only cooed and wiggled in response. "And I know you might have a hard time figuring your bottle out at first, but I know you can do it. You can do anything you put your mind to," he continued talking to him, unaware of Olivia's presence in the room.

Olivia could only lean against the door frame, smiling tenderly at both of them as her heart filled with love for the two of them.

"So remember," Fitz continued to bounce him. "First your bottle, then hotdogs."

Olivia only hesitated briefly before approaching behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She wasn't one to outwardly show her affection, except with Caleb, but it had always been different to the men in her life. But with Fitz, it felt different...it felt right, and natural.

"Hi," he said, pleasantly suprised as he reached down to his waist with one hand to cup her much smaller hand in his, and still holding Caleb against his masculine chest in the other.

"Hi," she responded as she turned her cheek to rest against his back, gently swaying along with them. "Baseball games and hotdogs, huh?" she laughed softly.

Fitz turned around to face her before responding.

"Baseball games and hotdogs," he promised.

**Again, that was very short, but just wanted to get this up anyway! **


	11. Chapter 11

"And just what are you doing?" Olivia asked in an amused tone as she watched Fitz change Caleb's clothes.

"Getting Slugger ready for feeding class," he said with a blank expression.

"What's wrong with what he has on?" she asked.

"He wants to look nice," he said as he gestured towards the standard hospital issued onesie and reached for the brand new Slugger onesie he had purchased.

"Mhmmm," Olivia could only laugh as she watched him.

Five minutes later, Caleb was dressed to the nines sporting the Slugger onesie, red socks, baby blue jeans, a baby sized baseball hat, and the tiniest pair of tennis shoes Olivia had ever seen.

"See, now he's all set to go," Fitz beamed proudly. "Would you take my picture with Caleb, Livvy?" he asked as he held out his phone to her.

"Of course," Olivia smiled and snapped a quick picture with his phone, which she couldn't help but forward to her own phone.

"How about one of all three of you?" Quinn smiled as she suddenly came in the room.

Olivia eagerly nodded and handed Quinn Fitz's phone, then went to stand with Fitz and Caleb. Fitz put his arm around Olivia and they held Caleb in between them. Anyone that didn't know better would have assumed they were a family.

"Say feeding class!" Quinn told them.

"Feeding class!" Fitz and Olivia both yelled and Quinn snapped an adorable picture, just seconds before Caleb began to cry.

"Oh, Slugger, it's okay," Fitz said as without thinking, Fitz leaned in to kiss Caleb's left cheek, just as Olivia leaned into kiss his right. Quinn still had the camera held up and managed to capture the moment on camera.

Quinn handed back Fitz's phone to him, who quickly put it away in his pocket and continued to bounce Caleb gently.

A few minutes later, they were headed down the hall to the conference room where the class was to be held. Fitz had been carrying Caleb, but he was suddenly nervous when they approached the door.

"Maybe, um, maybe you should carry him in?" He said nervously.

"Okay." Olivia said slowly, as she reached for Caleb. "But why?"

"I just don't want to intrude on you," he said shyly.

"Intrude on me? How would you be doing that?" She said as she held Caleb in one arm and reached to squeeze Fitz's hand reassuringly with the other.

"Well, just look in there, Livvy," he gestured through the window. "It's all parents in there, moms and dads," he said sadly. "And I'm not his dad."

"Fitz," she said slowly, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Caleb loves you," she said gently. She wanted to add that she loved him to, but she didn't. "I want you to come in with us." she told him, before gesturing down at Caleb and nodding. "We both do."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." She said confidently. "Do you want to carry him in or do you want me to?"

"Could I?" He asked as a huge grin suddenly spread across his face.

"Of course you can," she said as she handed Caleb back to him.

Olivia could tell Fitz was much more at ease and comfortable as he proudly carried Caleb into the conference room, ignoring the stares they were getting from others in the room. It wasn't common for the head of the department to sit in on a feeding class with a mom. Fitz, however, didn't give a damn as he found two seats up front and gestured for Olivia to sit down.

"Um, hi, Dr. Grant," Janine, the feeding therapist said.

"Hello," Fitz said pleasantly as rubbed Caleb's back.

"Are you checking in on how we're conducting the class today?" She asked him. She was now nervous if Fitz would be in to critique the course.

"Oh no, no," Fitz assured her. "I'm here to learn how to feed Caleb." He announced.

"Okay," Janine said slowly. "Certainly."

The course started and Fitz handed Caleb back to Olivia so she could be the first to practice feeding him.

"It's important to remember to let your baby set the pace of his eating and make sure he is fully awake when you begin feedings," Janine told all the couples in the room as she walked around helping them each individually.

"For those of you that are bottle feeding, I'd like you to start out using the slow flow bottles until you and your baby get more comfortable," she told them.

Olivia had wanted to nurse Caleb herself, but some of the medication she had to be on after delivery had prevented her from doing so. She had talked to Fitz about it and he knew it upset her, but he had assured her that she was doing nothing wrong by bottle feeding and she had to do what was best for her and Caleb.

"Ms. Pope," Janine said as she stopped by Fitz and Olivia. "Since Caleb tends to get reflux, let's try turning him on his side to take the pressure off his stomach." She told Olivia as she helped reposition Caleb. Fitz watched carefully so he would know how to do it too.

"I feel like I'm going to drop him," Olivia said nervously.

"You won't drop him," Janine reassured her, as Fitz instinctively moved in closer to her to help hold Caleb.

"You're doing great, Livvy," he told her softly and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Do you have a Boppy pillow?" Janine asked.

"A what?" Olivia asked.

"A boppy pillow," Janine repeated. "It's a pillow that's sort of in the shape of a half circle that fits around your waist. You can lay Caleb across it and it will make you feel more secure in holding him when you feed him," Janine told her.

"Where do we get one of those?" Fitz asked.

"Any baby supply store should have them," Janine told him, still unsure of what Fitz was doing in the feeding class.

"We'll pick one up today," he said quickly.

"Another trip to the baby store," he whispered excitedly to Olivia and she could only laugh at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, it was time for Caleb's next feeding, this time with Quinn trying to help Olivia. She felt much more comfortable with Quinn than she did Janine, but she was still nervous about feeding him. Fitz watched from the doorway as Olivia tried positioning Caleb the way Janine had showed her, but Caleb only cried and squirmed and spit the bottle out.

"It's okay," Quinn assured her. "You're doing just fine, Olivia."

"See if this helps," Fitz said as he entered the room and unwrapped the Boppy pillow he had gone out earlier to buy.

He helped Olivia reposition Caleb on the pillow, but he could see she was becoming flustered and had tears in her eyes, as Caleb kept crying and pushing the bottle away.

"I'm going to see if I can find a different type bottle," Quinn told them, thinking maybe Fitz could calm her down and help her if she left the room for a few minutes.

"I can't do this," Olivia started crying.

"Yes, you can," Fitz said soothingly as he rubbed her back. "You're just tired."

By this point, Olivia was crying tears of frustration and Caleb was fussing, spitting the bottle out.

"Can I try?" Fitz asked her, and she nodded and handed Caleb over to him.

Fitz took him, stood up and bounced him, rubbed his back and got him to calm down.

"What's the matter, little Slugger? Are you not hungry? You've got to be getting hungry," Fitz said as he glanced down at his watch. It had been several hours since Caleb's last bottle and he had to be getting hungry.

Fitz sat back down next to Olivia after he got Caleb calmed down and held Caleb, retrieved the Boppy pillow from her, and Caleb immediately took the bottle.

"See, it's me," Olivia cried. "I'm not a very good mother," Olivia shook her head.

"Yes, you are," Fitz continued to talk gently to her. "You're just tired and frustrated, and he can sense that," he said as he continued to feed Caleb.

They sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes as Fitz fed Caleb.

"Livvy," Fitz whispered when Caleb started to doze off. "What's that in Caleb's crib?" He asked her.

"There's nothing in his crib," she said with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, there is," he told her. "What's that blue paper?"

Olivia got up and walked over to the crib and reached down to retrieve a small blue box with a white bow on the top.

The tag said "To Mommy, From Caleb."

"Fitz," Olivia said gently as she examined the box. "You shouldn't have-"

"I didn't do anything," he said innocently. "It says it's from Caleb," he teased. "Better open it and see what it is."

Olivia sat back down next to the two of them, Caleb having now finished his bottle, and Fitz now holding him up to burp him.

Olivia unwrapped the paper and held up the most beautiful white gold necklace she had ever seen, with Caleb's birthstone hanging from it.

"It's...it's beautiful..."she said in amazement. "But you shouldn't have," she told him.

"I told you," he said as he smiled at her and helped her put it on. "I didn't. It's from Caleb. But I may have noticed a lot of the other mothers had them, and you didn't have one," he told her sheepishly. "You're his mother, Olivia. No one can take care of him like you can. You'll get the hang of feeding him," he told her confidently as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Thank you," she said genuinely as she kissed him.

"And thank you, my little man," she said to Caleb as she planted a kiss on the top of Caleb's head.

"You know," Fitz said gently, "When he gets the hang of these bottles and gains some weight I'm going to need him to release him."

"I know," Olivia said regretfully. She was thrilled with the idea of taking him home, and trying to figure out a new normal for herself and Caleb. "I'm glad, but I'm scared." She hesitated briefly before continuing. "I'll miss you," she said genuinely.

"Miss me?" Fitz raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I going somewhere that I'm not aware of?" He teased her.

"No," Olivia shook her head and laughed. "But are you sure you want to take all this on?" She asked him. "I have Caleb now," she told him, as if he wasn't fully aware of that. "And I still have to take the bar and get my career off the ground." She hesitated briefly. "And I want to make sure that Jake never gets anywhere near Caleb," she told him. So far, Jake had been adamant that he wanted no responsibilities as a father, which was just fine with her, but she didn't want him suddenly deciding he wanted to play Daddy later and she'd do whatever she needed to to make sure that didn't happen.

"I love you, Olivia," he told her gently. "I love you," he repeated to make sure his words sank in. "And I want to be there every step of the way. And I promise you," he said as he stopped suddenly and reached out the hand that he wasn't holding Caleb in to turn her face towards him. "I promise you, that I won't let that happen. We'll make sure of it," he promised her.

And he meant every word.

**Okay, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I am having issues with my laptop that I'm hoping to get fixed tonight, so in the meantime, this will have to suffice for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	12. Chapter 12

A few nights later, Fitz was trying to catch up on paperwork in his office. Between his own patients and trying to spend as much time with Olivia and Caleb as he could, he had a huge stack of paperwork on his desk that needed his attention. He was just finishing it up and was planning on heading back to see Olivia when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said, not even bothering to look up from the document in front of him. He was trying to get done as fast as he could to check in on them.

"Hi," Olivia grinned as she opened the door.

"Hi," Fitz said, not setting down his ink pen and starting to stand up to walk towards her.

"Don't get up," Olivia told him, motioning for him to keep his seat.

"What did I do to deserve this visit?" he smiled lovingly at her as he leaned back in his office chair, lacing his fingers together behind his headd.

"We'll think of something," she teased him, as she leaned against his desk beside him.

"How's Caleb?" he asked her.

"He's fine," she assured him. "He took all of his bottle like a champ and he's sound asleep. Quinn's taking his vitals now."

"Good," he nodded, locking eyes with her, and he couldn't help but notice a look in her eye that he'd never seen before.

Clearly something was on her mind as she held his stare, and the sexual tension in the room seemed to take on a breath of his own.

Fitz watched her for a few moments, wanting to make sure what he was seeing. He hadn't been expecting this.

"So," he said, smiling amusingly at her, "how's Caleb?" He asked her again.

"You already asked me that," she reminded me, as she stood up from leaning against his desk, to sit in his lap, snaking one arm around his neck as he laced his arms around her waist.

"And, um," Fitz stammered, feeling himself getting hotter by the second at the feeling of holding her so close, "What did you tell me?" He asked her again.

"I told you," she said as she let her hand trail down the side of his arm to hold his hand, "that he's asleep and he's fine." She repeated as she kissed him softly.

"I love you, too," she told him suddenly. "I'm in love with you, too." She told him as she pulled away only slightly enough to see his face.

"Sweet baby," Fitz growled in a low animalistic tone that both suprised and excited her.

Before either of them knew what was happening, he was standing up, with Olivia locking her legs around his waist, and he was carrying her towards the couch in his office, stopping briefly at the door to make sure to lock it.

"Livvy," he panted, as he desposited her gently on the couch and she sat up to remove his scrub top. She admired his toned chest and muscular arms as she rubbed her hand along his torso.

He helped her get her top off as well, and then nudged her back down against the cool leather of the sofa, which was now coated with the sweat of her back. He laid on top of her, careful not to put all his body weight on her as he let one knee rest between her legs, and she rubbed her core against it. Fitz used his teeth to pull one bra strap down her shoulder, and then let his bottom lip trail a path from where the strap had been.

"I love you so much," he told her with almost a pained expression on his face, as he moved one hand down to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

Olivia gasped when she felt his fingers snake inside her panties and rub circles around her bundle of nerves, and she instinctively let her knees fall apart to allow him greater access.

"You're so wet," he groaned as he explored her folds.

"Fitz," she whimpered, feeling her eyes roll back in her head as he continued to play with her sensitive nub and she could only hold onto his shoulders in response as he mouth fell open.

Fitz let his mouth seek out hers, as their tongues dueled against each other's, exploring each other.

He continued to play with her clit with his hand down her panties, and Olivia soon felt a sensation of pleasure that started deep in her belly, and soon spread through her entire body as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams, and he held her tight against him as he body spasmed and then went limp against him.

Olivia looked up at him in amazement as she reached for the waistband of his pants, his erection evident through is pants. She was suprised when she covered her hand with his own to stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, wanting to please him as much as he did her.

"We've got to stop, Livvy," he told her.

"What?" She said, sitting up. "Why? I want this." She told him. "I want you to make love to me."

"God," Fitz groaned at her words. "You have absolutley no idea how much I want to do that right now, but we can't. Not like this," he said.

"Fitz, I want to," she told him gently. "I want to make you happy, too."

"You do make me happy," he told her. "You just being with me makes me happy. And I want to make love to you more than anything," he said as he kissed her softly. "More than I can even begin to tell you. But I don't want our first time to be on the couch in my office. I want it to be more than that," he told her. "You're worth more than that, Livvy," he said as he fought to calm his now painfully hard erection. "We're worth more than that," he told her. "I want it to be special for you, for both of us."

"Well I feel bad about this then," she told him honestly.

"Why?" He asked as he pulled her against him.

"Because," she said in almost embarassment. "You just gave me the best orgasm of my life," she laughed as he kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her. "Don't you think it's going to be difficult to wait now? She asked him.

"Yes," he agreed, "but I think hard would be a more appropriate word," he said as he gestured towards the tent in his pants, causing them to both laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him.

"I'm very sure," he nodded. "It's taken me my whole life to find you, Olivia Pope. We have all the time in the world," he told her. "Now just come over here," he said as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes later, she was dozing in his arms and he knew she was tired.

Fitz gently got up, replacing his lap with a throw pillow under her head, and covered her with a blanket he found in the closet of his office. The room was dim and the door was still locked, and Fitz only turned on the lamp on his desk to finish the paperwork, so as not to wake her. It was so late at night, there would only be essential medical personnel still around, and none of them would be around the administrative wing. He knew it was safe for her to sleep there for awhile without anyone finding them there, and he enjoyed having her close to him while she slept and he finished his paperwork.

"I love you, Olivia Pope," he said softly as he smiled softly at her sleeping form and then went back to his work.

**Is Fitz not so giving? Hope you all enjoyed that! I know that was short, but I wanted it to stand by itself without being part of a separate chapter. And thanks to all who said a prayer to the laptop gods...my laptop is now fixed! Yay! **


	13. Chapter 13

A Few Days Later

"Good morning, Dr. Grant," Quinn greeted Fitz as he rounded the corner of the nurses' station.

"Good morning," Fitz returned as he sat down the tray of two coffees, and bag of pastries he was juggling to glance at some lab result they just got back.

"These are on the Adamson baby?" He asked, as he narrowed his eyes and studied them thoroughly.

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"They don't look bad," he said, referring to the latest lab work on the infant, "but they could certainly be better." Fitz told her. "Let's up her oxygen flow a bit and have a respiratory therapist monitor her sats."

"Right away, Dr. Grant," Quinn told him.

"Would you like me to have one of the residents update the parents?" Quinn asked him. She'd noticed the tray of coffee and breakfast pastries, and had assumed he was headed to Caleb's room with that.

"No, no," Fitz told her. "I should do it," he said with an easy smile.

As much as he wished he could spend every second with Olivia and Caleb, while at the hospital, he did have a job to do. A very responsible one. And although he loved Olivia and Caleb, he was very mindful of the fact that every baby under his care deserved the very best care available as well.

"Just sit that stuff back behind the counter and out of the way for me for a few minutes if you wouldn't mind, Quinn. It shouldn't take me long to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Adamson."

"Of course," she nodded and moved the pastries and coffee out of the way.

Fitz stuck his head into the Adamson's room and spent twenty minutes explaining everything that was going on with their newborn daughter to them, and then patiently answered whatever questions they had.

He made his way back out to the nurses station and gave Quinn a strange look when he saw that a freshly prepared bottle of formula had been placed in the empty spot of the Starbucks coffee carrier he had left on the counter.

"I assume you're taking that breakfast to Caleb's room," she gave him a sly smile.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Fitz nodded with a grin.

"Well, then you can take Caleb his bottle if you're headed that way, too," she told him.

Fitz was certainly happy to oblidge.

He smiled when he cracked open the door to the room and saw Olivia singing quietly to Caleb as she changed his diaper. Olivia didn't see him at first, as she had her back to the door and was focusing on Caleb. Fitz quietly sat down the food, and walked up beside her, letting one arm fall around her waist, and peering down into the incubator to grin at Caleb, who was wide awake and looking around.

"Good morning to you," she said sweetly as she looked up at him.

"Good morning to you, too." He told her. "I brought us breakfast." He announced. "But first, I want kisses," he said. At his comment, Olivia was about to lean up to kiss him, when he instead lifted Caleb out of his crib, and planted kisses on both of his little squishy cheeks.

Olivia laughed in suprise, thinking he had meant he wanted kisses from her, but she gave him a look of mock shock.

"Well aren't you cute?" she laughed at him.

"I am," he said, playfully tooting his own horn, "But you love me anyway." he told her with a look that always made her go weak in the knees, as he adjusted Caleb in his arms and bent to kiss her tenderly.

"Yes, I do," she sighed. "What all do you have in here anyway?" Olivia asked, as she peaked into the bag to see an assortment of cheese danish, bagels, and two containers of fresh cut up fruit.

"Just a few different things," he told her as Olivia brought their coffees and breakfast over to the table in the room.

"Slugger, I brought your breakfast in too," he spoke to Caleb as if he were expecting Caleb to answer him. "It's not fair for you to have to just watch us eat, is it?" He cooed and reached for the bottle.

"Fitz, you don't have to do that," Olivia told him, as she took a quick sip of her coffee. "I'll feed him."

"No, let me, please, Livvy," he smiled at her. "I like doing it."

"Okay," she nodded as she made makeshift plates for them out of paper napkins. "Which do you want?" she asked him, since he had his arms full of Caleb and his bottle.

"I think I'll have," he said examing the choices, "a cheese danish," he told her, and she placed one and his coffee in front of him.

"Whoa, Slugger, it's not going anywhere," Fitz said, suddenly suprised to see how much of the bottle Caleb had quickly inhaled. He pulled the bottle out of Caleb's mouth, causing him to immediately cry, at having his bottle interrupted, and Fitz burped him quickly before continuing. "You've about got the hang of this eating thing, don't you?"

"He's turning into a little champion eater," Olivia told him, as she took a bite of her cantaloupe.

"Yes, he is," Fitz agreed as Caleb instantly quit crying the second Fitz gave him his bottle back, causing them to both laugh. "And he's much more alert, and his tone looks good," Fitz said to himself in doctor mode, but beamed at Olivia with pride.

"That reminds me of something I want to talk to you about," Fitz told her, as she fed him a bite of her cantaloupe.

"What's that?"

"Well, I have good news for you," he grinned at her. "He gets to go home tomorrow," he told her.

"He, he, what?" she said with a look of confusion on her face, as her eyes filled with tears. Of course this was good news to her, but Caleb had spent a little more than the first six weeks of his life in the NICU, being monitored around the clock by doctors and nurses, and while she was beyond happy at the idea of taking him home, it was a little overwhelming as well.

"Why are you crying, Livvy?" He asked her. Of all the possible ways she could have reacted to this news, he hadn't figured it would make her cry.

"I'm happy. I really am," " she told him as Caleb took the last of his bottle. "But I'm scared." She admitted. "He's been watched by doctors and nurses every minute here," she said. "What if I don't do as good a job," she said, doubting herself. "And he has you here," she said. "We both do," she said honestly, and he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Olivia, fist of all, there is no way at all I would let him go home if he weren't ready, but I really think he is." He assured her. "He's at a healthy weight, his coloring and tone have improved, he's taking full bottle feeds. He's perfect," he smiled at her.

"And we've already talked about us," he reminded her. "But I'll keep telling you as many times as you need to hear it, this is just the beginning for us." He reached across the table for her hand. "I don't think this is going to be easy at all, and I think there are going to be issues that we face that we're not even thinking about right now, but whatever they are, we'll deal with them when we need to." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, feeling a little better by his words. "I'm just nervous about taking him home," she said honestly.

"All new moms are," he told her honestly. "I haven't seen one yet that isn't. But you're a wonderful mom, Livvy. It's going to be okay." He promised her.

Fitz hesitated only briefly before asking her something that had been weighing on his mind.

"Can I ask you something? I don't want to upset you, but I need to know."

"Anything," she nodded in response.

"Have you heard from Joke?" Fitz asked, and she couldn't help but laugh everytime Fitz referred to Jake as that. But the thought of calling that clown a father disgusted him, and certainly the thought of calling him Caleb's father sickened him. Joke seemed to fit that fool just right.

"No," she said honestly. "But I've been thinking about that. I don't want to take a chance of him coming back next week, or next month, or next year for that matter, and deciding he wants to play Daddy then." Olivia announced, and Fitz breathed a sigh of relief at her words. That was his nightmare.

"I want to have his parental rights terminated." She told him. "He's nothing to Caleb. Nothing at all. I want that tie severed permanently.

"Me, too," Fitz said quietly as he kissed the top of a now sleeping Caleb's head and held Caleb a little closer to him. The fact that Olivia wanted paternal parental rights severed was music to his ears. "Then that's what we'll do." He said matter of factly, as Caleb now slept comfortably in his arms.

"Then that's what we'll do." Olivia nodded firmly, repeating his words in agreement.

They sat there together, each lost in their own thoughts listening to the tiny sounds Caleb made while he slept, when Fitz finally reluctantly stretched and turned to her. He was so comfortable he could have fallen asleep, but if Caleb were going to be discharged the next day, they had several things to do.

"Okay, beautiful," he told her, "First thing's first. Getting Caleb ready to go home is the first priority." He said and Olivia nodded. "Who's going to be his general pediatrician?"

"I was thinking of Dr. Reston." Olivia told him.

"Reston?!" Fitz scrunched his nose in disgust.

"I take it you don't like Dr. Reston," Olivia laughed.

"He's a douche," Fitz waved his arm dismissively in the air, causing Olivia to laugh at him. "Caleb needs someone better."

"Okay, who do you recommend?" She waited for him to enlighten her. If Fitz had been so indecisive selecting a baby mobile at the toy store, there was no telling how long it would take to find a pediatrician that met with his approval for Caleb.

"Finch."

"Stephen Finch?" She asked.

"I knew him before I did my neonatal fellowship," he told her. "He's good, Liv. I think you'd be pleased with him. But I'll need Quinn to contact whoever you chose, so they can plan on seeing Caleb in one week," he told her.

"Okay. If you are impressed with Finch-"

"No, Livvy. Caleb is your son," he said, trying to remind himself that she was Caleb's parent, and not him. "If you-"

"Fitz," she said, before silencing him with a kiss. "Have her call Dr. Finch."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively."

"Okay, well where's his car seat? We'll need that up here for-"

A look of panic crossed Olivia's face as she realized with going into labor early and everything else that had gone on, she had forgot to buy a carseat.

"What's wrong?" Fitz said, reacting to the look of panic across her face.

"I haven't bought a car seat yet," she told him as a look of embarrassment swept over her face.

"Oh," he said, relieved that was the only problem. That was easily fixed. "That's okay. I have a slow morning. I'll run out and pick one-"

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "I appreciate you be willing to, but I can't let you buy a carseat."

"Why not?" He asked, as he rubbed Caleb's back, making sure he was sleeping soundly before gently depositing him back in his isolette. "I love baby shopping," he teased her as he now had both arms free, and eager to wrap them both around her.

"Yes, I know you do," she laughed. "But you can't spend so much money on him," she said gently.

"It's not a problem, Livvy," he said discreetly.

It was obvious that he was much more comfortable financially, but she didn't want him to think she assumed he would automatically pick up expensive things for her.

"I know," she told him, as she relaxed into his embrace, "but I don't want you to think I'd take advantage of-"

"Liv, I wouldn't." He said, stopping her.

"I planned on buying the car seat, and I really want to do that," she told him.

She just got sidetracked by going into labor early, and she hadn't needed it for Caleb yet.

"Okay," he relented, knowing when to not push her. "On two conditions," he warned her.

"Always conditions, huh?" she signed before he pulled his arms in closer to hug her closer and let his chin rest on the top of her head.

"I get to go with you to buy it," he told her.

"Okay." She agreed.

"And we have to go this morning," he said next.

"Why this morning, if you're not releasing him until tomorrow?" She asked, confused. "Can we do it this afternoon?"

"He has to have a car seat test this afternoon," he told her.

"A what?" Olivia pulled away just far enough to look at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Before preemies can be released, they have to be able to sit in their car seat and have their oxygen level and airway monitored for 90 minutes to make sure there's no breathing difficulties while in their seat. Caleb will need to have the test this afternoon, so we have to get it this morning."

"Oh." She said, she'd never heard of such a thing, but it made sense. "Okay." She agreed.

"And one more condition," he told her.

"You said two," she reminded him. "This is three."

"Too bad," he said, kissing the top of her forehead quickly.

"Since you won't let me buy the car seat, can I at least buy an extra base for it to snap it in my car, too?"

She thought his request was both touching and funny, and there was no way she could tell him no.

"Oh, Dr. Grant," she sighed, as she laced her fingers around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. "I'm sure the clerk at that baby store will just love to see you coming," she laughed against his mouth, before she kissed him again

The sound of the door opening interrupted them.

"Mom? Dad?" Olivia said, as she turned to see her parents seeing them kissing, looking like two children who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

**So, Fitz and Liv were busted kissing by Mama and Daddy Pope! Haha! No denying it now! And we're getting closer to Caleb finally being released from the hospital and seeing how things will evolve once everyday life creeps in. Just to answer a few questions regarding a few pm's I received. Obviously, Liv and Fitz need to do something to make sure all ties to Jake are severed, and I don't want to reveal much right now, but for those that were hoping for a big custody drama, that's not going to be the case with this story. Obviously Jake needs to be dealt with...but he is only making minimum, and I mean MINIMUM appearances in my stories. We get way too much of that fool on the show! In my ideal little world, Jake belongs in the hole! I only ship Olitz in any story I write here. Just wanted to be clear, because if you're expecting something other than Olitz in my stories, you'll be disappointed. That being said, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, excuse us?!" Catherine roared with laughter.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Dr. Fitzgerald Grant," Olivia said, ignoring her mother's laughter and reintroducing Fitz to them.

"I thought Caleb wasn't the only new man in my daughter's life," Catherine said, as she shook Fitz's outstretched hand, causing Olivia to groan inwardly and leaving Fitz to only hope that he didn't have Olivia's lipgloss on his mouth.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Grant," Catherine told him, her laughter and the fact that her face looked almost identical to Olivia's, with the exception of a few wrinkles time had left across the older woman's.

"It's nice to see you both again as well," Fitz said, "but please call me Fitz," he told them as he then reached to shake Olivia's father's.

"You make a habit of kissing all the mothers around here?" he asked Fitz abruptly as he begrugingly shook his hand. It wasn't unnoticed by Fitz or Olivia that he had been watching Fitz intentily like a bug that he was about to squash, since he came in the room.

Fitz was about to open his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by a loud, wailing Caleb. Fitz and Olivia each instantly went over to Caleb and Olivia picked him up.

"What's the matter, sweet pea?" Olivia asked as she bounced him, but he only cried harder.

They all watched in concern as Caleb's cries only grew louder.

"He's hungry," Hal piped up.

"He shouldn't be, Dad," Olivia answered as she continued to try to sooth Caleb. "He just took an entire bottle about twenty minutes ago.

"I don't care what all those fancy books say!" He told the three of them. "My grandson's hungry," he insisted.

Olivia didn't answer this time, focused entirely on Caleb's growing frustration. It wasn't like him to scream like this and cry for so long.

" I don't know what's wrong with him," she said, turning her attention to Fitz.

"We'll figure it out" Fitz said easily, as he patted her shoulder and felt Caleb's tummy. Hal and Catherine exchanged a look as they heard their daughter being referred to as "Livvy."

"I don't think he has gas." Fitz said. "And be burped really well after I gave him that last bottle." He said, glancing down at his watch to see that it had now been only about twenty five minutes since Caleb finished eating.

Caleb only continued to cry harder, and Fitz and Olivia hadn't intended to, but they were both solely focused on Caleb's needs, that they forgot her parents were right there, wanting an explanation about their relationship, or at least about why they walked in on them kissing . Neither Fitz or Olivia could care less about that right now. Caleb needed them, and he came first.

"Fitz, he's acting like he's in pain, don't you think?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do," he agreed as he reached for Caleb. "Come here Slugger. What's the matter? Your Mommy and Fitz don't like seeing you cry like this, buddy." He said as he walked around the room with Caleb, rubbing his back, while also trying to see if there was maybe a diaper pin or something that could be causing him discomfort.

"Ah ha!" Fitz said, as he glanced down at Caleb's wrist. "Why didn't you tell us to begin with, Slugger? No wonder you're unhappy. I'd cry, too! "He said, as Hal and Catherine exchanged yet another look over Fitz calling their grandson "Slugger."

"Look, Livvy," he told her. "His hospital bracelet is getting too tight."

Sure enough, the bracelet looked like it was suddenly uncomfortably tight on his arm.

"All that formula has packed some pounds on you, buddy," Olivia cooed at Caleb. "He's getting to be a little rolly polly!" Olivia giggled.

"He's not a rolly polly," Fitz scoffed. "He's getting big and strong and healthy." He said proudly. "You're just growing, Slugger. That's what you're supposed to do."

Hal and Catherine were now both watching quietly from a distance as they watched the three of them. It was obvious that Fitz wasn't just taken with Olivia, he was taken with Caleb as well. They'd watched as he soothed their grandson, reassured their daughter, beamed proudly when he spoke about Caleb, and fussed over them. They both stood watching tenderly from a distance, and they each silently wondered to themselves why he was doing it. Love was the only answer that came to mind.

"Quinn, can you turn off Slugger's bracelet for a minute," he said into the air in the direction of the intercom that reached Quinn at the nurses station. "I need to loosen it a bit."

"Yes, sir," Quinn said, and the other nurses standing around in the background laughed at Dr. Grant's words.

It was well known around the floor that Dr. Grant was spending a lot of time with Caleb and Olivia. Fitz was very well liked, and well respected and no one had ever seen him so smitten over one of the babies as he was with Caleb. But it hadn't interfered wtih him taking care of any of his other patients, and Dr. Grant had never, ever seemed to be romantically interested in one of the mom's before, so no one thought much of it, and most were happy for them.

"What's that about?" Hal asked, wondering why Fitz couldn't just adjust the bracelet right then.

"We have to wait for the nurse to deactivate it," Fitz told him. "Caleb's hospital bracelet is designed to not only identify him, but his has a built in security feature. If anyone tried to take him off this floor, his bracelet would immediately send a code to notify security and it also instantly shuts down all entrances and exits to the floor."

Hal was impressed, as was Olivia. Even she didn't know that about Caleb's hospital bracelet.

"Do all the babies here have those?" He asked Fitz.

"No, not all." Fitz answered with an easy smile, preferring to keep his tone casual for Olivia's sake.

He hadn't wanted her to worry, but he had taken every possible step to ensure Caleb's safety. The NICU sometimes put the added security bracets on the babies, instead of the standard ones if they felt their was a special custody arrangement or situation. Babies with married parents where paternity or custody wasn't an issue, didn't normally have them. They were outrageously expensive and insurance didn't typically cover them, meaning they had to be paid for out of pocket before they could be placed.

Fitz had simply told Quinn to put one on Caleb, and paid for it himself without saying a word to anyone about it.

Hal was about to ask more, but Fitz gave him a look that asked if they could discuss it privately later, man to man, and Hal gave a discreet nod. Olivia had been busy trying to still sooth a crying Caleb and had missed most of the exchange.

"Livvy, when Quinn gives us the go ahead, I only have three minutes to adjust the bracelet, before the alarm goes off, so I need you to hold Caleb, so I can adjust the bracelet and then you let me know if you think it looks more comfortable," he said, gesturing Olivia to sit down before handing Caleb back to her.

"Dr. Grant, I'm deactivating it now," Quinn's voice filled the room over the intercom. "Just remember to wait for the green light to flash before you undo the bracelet, and when you have it readjusted, make sure it changes back to red to show that it's locked back in place."

"Got it, Quinn. Thank you," Fitz said in the direction of the speaker system.

Sure enough, within seconds the bracelet on Caleb's little arm started to flash green, signaling for Fitz it was okay to remove it to adjust it. He quickly used some sort of special tool to unlock the security feature, pulled it off of Caleb's wrist, and readjusted it to add more room as Olivia watched and held Caleb.

"How does that look to you, Liv?" He asked her, wanting to make sure it was lose enough. But it appeared so, and Caleb had stopped crying.

"Looks good," she said smiling at him.

"Okay, then, here we go," he said as he programmed the bracelet again and this time, when it locked, it was much more comfortable.

Caleb had instantly stopped crying as his arm was now much more comfortable and Fitz reached to take him again. "Sluggar, what did I tell you? You've got to tell us when something's wrong, Buddy," he cooed at Caleb. "But you're a happy boy again now, right? Is that more comfortable?"

Hal and Catherine were now smiling at the three of them and the way Fitz treated their daughter and grandson.

"Mrs. Pope," Fitz said, gesturing to Olivia's mother.

"Catherine, please." she told him.

"Catherine," he repeated. "I've been around enough babies to know not to hog them when their grandmother's in the room, " causing instant grins from both Catherine and Olivia. "Would you like to take Caleb?" He asked her, knowing Olivia wouldn't mind.

"Well, I would love to," she said, as Olivia had her sit down in the comfortable recliner, before Fitz handed him to Catherine.

"Now you tell the truth, Doc!" Hal boomed, obviously now in approval of Fitz and much more relaxed. "You've taken care of a lot of babies, right?"

"I have." Fitz nodded.

"But I bet you've never taken care of one this cute!" Hal beamed as any new grandfather would.

"Definitely not!" Fitz agreed.

Normally, when a parent or grandparent asked him that question, he responded with a polite "He sure is a cutie" or "She certainly is adorable." But he had no qualms at all about letting anyone who wanted to, know that he thought Caleb was without the most beautiful baby ever born.

Catherine and Olivia were snuggled up with Caleb, fussing over him, when Fitz quietly told Olivia he was going to get a few things done and have Quinn call Dr. Finch's office.

"Okay," she nodded and smiled.

Fitz was suddenly back in the door, when he suddenly reappeared.

"Liv, give me about an hour and we'll go find a carseat," he said with a wink.

"Okay," she nodded and smiled back at him.

"Carseat?" Hal chimed in.

"I've got to buy Caleb a carseat, Dad." Olivia told him.

"Nonsense!" Hal boomed.

"He has to have a car seat to ride in, Daddy. He can't travel in a car without one."

"I think what your father means is, let us buy the car seat, sweetheart," she said gently, but never taking her eyes off her grandson.

"Oh," she said, touched by their offer. "That's sweet, Mom and Dad, but you don't have to."

"Now, I don't want to hear any arguments about it," Hal told his daughter. "You pick out whatever you want and that's the one we'll get," he said easily. "Nobody's going to tell me I can't spoil my grandson!" He said. "Or for that matter, hold him either," as he went over to where Catherine was holding the baby and smiled down on him. "Catherine, you've been hogging that baby long enough! Let me hold him!"

Fitz and Liv exchanged an amused glance.

"Olivia, do you want me to go out with you in a while and we'll go look for a car seat?"

"Oh, um, well, that's sweet of you, Dad," she started to say, when thankfully her mother cut in.

"I think maybe Olivia would like for Fitz to go with her, dear," Catherine told him, while Olivia shot her mother a thankful look. "Whenever you two are ready to go, your father and I will stay here and watch Caleb."

Hal was now enthralled holding Caleb and it was obvious that he would be putty in Caleb's hands.

"Suits me," he said as he retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and handed Olivia a credit card. "I'd rather stay here with Caleb than go with you anyway," he teased his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," Olivia kissed his cheek.

"Just come find me whenever you're ready to go," Olivia told Fitz.

"I will do," he said. "I shouldn't be more than an hour."

"I love you," she mouthed silently to him.

"I love you too," he mouthed back, her parents oblivious to both of them as they fussed over Caleb.

**Okay, so Caleb broke the ice! haha! And Mama and Daddy Pope got to see how loving and attentive Fitz is towards Olivia and Caleb. For those of you wondering, there will be a "rules for dating my daughter" conversation (for lack of a better term) from Daddy Pope to Fitz! haha! Love your reviews as always. I'd also love to hear your predictions on what will happen when Fitz & Liv go out for a little while to pick up the carseat, and the grandparents stay with Caleb for awhile! Thank you all again so much, for your continued support and encouragement for this story! **


	15. Chapter 15

Two hours later, Fitz and Olivia had gone in search of a carseat and left Caleb in the competent hands of Olivia's parents.

They had stopped for a quick lunch on the way downtown and Olivia laughed when Fitz pulled out an official looking list of some sort from his back pocket as he quickly stole a french fry from her plate.

"Hey!" She laughed. "You've got your own!" she playfully swatted him away.

"Yeah, but yours just taste better," he said in a husky tone before swallowing the fry and then tilting his head to kiss the lips he could never quite get enough of.

"Mmmhm," she mumbled when they finally pulled apart, and Fitz reached for a fry off his own plate to feed to her.

"See, to show you I'm a nice guy, I'll give you one of mine," he said with a look of suprise as before he could get the words out of his mouth, Olivia ate the entire french fry in one bite, taking her time letting her lips linger over the thumb and index finger he was holding the potato between.

He watched her intently, never taking his eyes off her as they sat together on the same side of the booth they were sharing, as the warmth and sensations of her mouth on his fingers sent a surge of excitement through his body that resulted in a sudden twitch in his pants.

"God, Livvy," he groaned as he took in the sensations she was causing.

"That's what you get for stealing my french fry," she eyed him before kissing him on the cheek and snuggling close against his arm.

"What do you have there?" she asked casually, as she looked over the list he had in his hand.

"Didn't you get your discharge packet, Miss Pope," he asked, trying to fein his most official sounding doctor voice.

"Discharge what?" She asked. She hadn't heard of such a thing.

"Discharge packet," he repeated. "Don't worry. I'm sure Quinn will bring it by this afternoon. It's mostly just tips on caring for Caleb when you get him home, what to do about if he gets a fever, that type of thing," he explained as they finished up their food. "But there's a handout in there on useful things to have at home for him, so I grabbed a copy of the list before we left."

"Mhmm," Olivia said as she looked over it.

"I have a few of these things," Olivia told him, as she looked over the list. "And my parents are getting the carseat."

"I guess the only other things on here are a baby swing and a bassinet," she told him.

"Let me get those for you," Fitz said easily.

"No," she said simply. "I can do it, Fitz."

"I know you can, sweetheart, but I want to. I love you." He told her.

"But you already bought the-"

"Oh for goodness sake, Livvy, I only bought a onesie, a mobile and a few things. Please let me do this." The tone in his voice letting her know he really wanted to.

"We'll see," she said reluctantly.

An hour later, they were walking back into the baby store and Olivia noticed the same sales girl was there as the previous time.

"I don't think she looks happy to see us," Olivia giggled with a whisper as Fitz grabbed her hand and retrieved a shipping cart.

"I don't care," he said as he pulled back out the list, and they made their way first to the car seat aisle.

"How about this one," Olivia said, gesturing to one she thought looked nice.

"I think that's for older babies," Fitz said as he looked at it, and then noticed the sales girl walking by.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Fitz said, catching her attention.

"Yes, sir," she said with a forced smile. She definitely remembered them from their visit a couple of weeks ago, and remembered Fitz taking forever to pick out a mobile.

"Which of these are intended for a newborn?" He asked.

"These on this shelf here," she said, gesturing towards one of the shelves that contained cradle style car seats.

"Thank you," Olivia answered politely.

"And these all meet government regulation standards for infants in cars?" Fitz asked, not giving a damn that she seemed to be forcing herself to be patient.

"I believe so, sir," she told him. "There should be information on the back of the box for each of them," she told him. She would have rather told him she had no idea, she just worked there and just sold the things, she didn't make them herself, but she refrained.

"Thanks," Fitz said.

"Is there anything else I can help you find?"

"I can't think of anything," Olivia said.

"We'll let you know if there is," Fitz said with a polite smile and a nod.

"I'm sure you will," Olivia heard her mutter under her breath as she turned to leave them to her shopping.

"She was rude!" Olivia hissed.

"Forget her," Fitz said. "We've got more important things to worry about. Like Slugger. Now which one do you like?"

They had a surprisingly easier time picking out a car seat than Olivia had expected, and they noticed that it happened to have a matching stroller that could be purchased separately, that would snap the stroller directly into the carseat.

"That looks cool," Fitz said, eyeing it over. "Do you have a stroller yet?" He asked her.

"Not yet," Olivia said. "But I'll get one eventually."

"Well, what about this one? The car seat snaps right into it."

"But that's one's really expensive, and he won't be in the infant car seat long." She reasoned.

"So? He can still use the stroller for a long time, and I like that it will make it easier for you to just snap the car seat right into it if you're out with him by yourself."

His words touched her, but he wanted to make things easier for her.

"Okay," she said after thinking for a moment. "Mom and Dad are getting the carseat, so I'll get the stroller." She said simply.

"I'll get the stroller," Fitz said as he lifted the heavy box off the floor and placed it in the cart, and kissed her cheek, silently preparing himself for the protest he knew she was about to voice.

"Fitz," she started to say.

"Livvy," he said before bending to take her bottom lip between his to silence her and kiss her softly in a way that always left her speechless and unable to think for a few moments.

He suddenly pulled away, much sooner than she had expected, leaving her still wanting more, and Fitz knew he had just a few moments to reason with her on letting him buy the stroller, before whatever thought processes she had that would no doubt return and make her not want to allow him to buy the stroller.

"Do you know that I love you?" he asked her.

"Mhm," she muttered, tilting her back up for another kiss right there in the car seat aisle, but he playfully pulled away again.

"Miss Pope, these lips are now off limits to you until you agree to let me buy this stroller," he told her matter of factly, doing his best to sound serious, but failing miserably.

Olivia roared with laughter.

"You're bluffing," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, I'm not, Livvy," he tried again to sound serious, but couldn't resist a chuckle slipping out before reeling it back in.

"Yes, you are," she grinned, enjoying their game. "You can't do that," she balked.

"Oh, I can." He assured her. "I will. I'm going to."

With that, Olivia said not another word, but reached for his hand with one of hers, and their shopping cart in the other, pulling both of them, as well as their cart out of the main aisle and out of the view of onlookers, and into a semi secluded spot towards the back of the aisle.

"You really think," she said with big eyes and a blank expression on her face, before letting her eyes wander from his, down his body, and settling on his manhood briefly that made him ache, without her even touching him, before she returned her eyes to him. "That it isn't hard enough already?" She asked him with a devilish grin on her face, before moving her body so close to his they were almost touching, the distance between them so small, a piece of paper couldn't be wedged between them if they tried.

"I, um, I," he choked out, now letting his own eyes wander down her petite form as he took in the double meaning of her words, as he tried to clear his throat and she watched him with a patiently amused expression on her face. "I, well...I think that...okay, you win!" he exclaimed leaning to kiss her passionately, and she let her arms fall around his neck as his went around her waist.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone coughing loudly, clearly trying to get their attention. They both snapped out of their own little bubble, not letting go of each other, but at least stopping their kissing momentarily to see their favorite sales clerk standing there.

"Anything else I can help you two find?" She said with a fake smile.

"We're good, thanks," Olivia narrowed her eyes at her, and assured her in a dismissive tone as she rested her palm against Fitz's chest. Her tone made him laugh and the sales clerk turn on her heel and leave them.

"You are good, Livvy," he agreed huskily into her neck, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, then grabbing the cart out of her reach and walking quickly towards the next aisle. "But I'm still buying the stroller!" He said triumphantly.

"Fitz!" she said insistently as she tried to keep up with him. "How did that happen?"

"You agreed," he told her.

"What?" She balked. "When? I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did. I'm glad we settled that," he said, giving her his best boyish grin that she couldn't refuse and a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Now what's next on the list?" He said gleefully, knowing that he'd won.

Olivia did too, but she somehow didn't know how. It didn't matter. He was so good to her, and she knew she hadn't done anything to deserve him as she watched him carefully study the items they were looking for with a discriminating eye, making sure they selected the best for Caleb.

They noticed the time was getting late, and Fitz reminded her the respiratory therapist would be coming to do Caleb's car seat test soon. Olivia used the credit card her parents had given her to pay for the car seat, and despite her protests, Fitz insisted on buying the stroller, an extra car seat base, a baby swing, and a bassinet.

They made it back to the hospital just with just a few minutes to spare before the respiratory therapist came in. Fitz and Olivia walked in the doorway, Fitz carrying the car seat, leaving everything else in the back of his SUV for the time being. Olivia's mother was feeding Caleb, who was happily taking all of his bottle and was very vocal about voicing his disapproval when she pulled it out of his mouth to burp him.

"Don't take the baby's bottle away from him!" Olivia's father roared, not liking seeing Caleb upset.

"Hal, you have to stop him every little while to burp him or he'll spit up," she said patiently.

"That's nonsense," he told her, just as Caleb sent the contents of the bottle flying, landing right on his grandmother's shirt.

"What happened here?" Olivia said easily as she walked back into the room, with Fitz following closely behind her.

Fitz rescued Catherine from a now spit up covered Caleb, and Hal softened a bit as he saw Fitz pick his spit up covered grandson up from Catherine without hesitation.

"What'd you do, Slugger?" He asked Caleb, as he kissed the top of his head. "You're getting good at spitting up on everyone, aren't you?" He grinned at him.

"Olivia, we have some papers at the nurses station we need you to sign," Quinn told her, as she peaked her head in the room.

"Okay," Olivia smiled. "Just let me get Caleb changed, first," she told her.

"You go ahead, Livvy," Fitz told her. "I'll get him cleaned up."

Hal continued to sit back and watch Fitz change Caleb's formula soaked onesie and diaper as Olivia went to sign the papers and Catherine went to change her blouse.

He watched as Fitz lovingly talked to Caleb, and was so gentle and easy with him.

"Just us men," Hal chuckled to Fitz as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Looks that way," Fitz nodded with a nervous laugh. He was suddenly nervous about talking to Olivia's Dad, as he occupied himself with changing Caleb.

"You're very taken with my daughter, aren't you?" Hal asked him pointedly.

Fitz stopped what he was doing and looked the older gentleman square in the eye.

"Yes, sir, I am," Fitz told him. "I know it hasn't been a long time, but I love Olivia very much. I've never felt about any woman the way I do about her."

"I don't mean to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong," Hal started, "But I feel a little extra particular protective of Olivia, especially now that she has Caleb on her own. I don't want anyone hurting either one of them, so I need to ask you," he said. "Have you ever been involved with one of these new mother's before?" he asked him.

"No, sir. Never." Fitz assured him quickly.

"You know, babies are a lot of hard work," Hal said. "I know you're the baby doctor and all, but I mean when they come home. I remember when Catherine and I brought Olivia home how hard it was. When that baby comes, your life isn't your own anymore. Olivia's first priority has to be Caleb," he said. "And on top of that, Olivia still needs to get her career on the ground. She worked hard in law school, and she still needs to take the bar exam."

"I can't see into the future," Fitz said as he picked a now freshly changed Caleb up to sit in the chair beside the older man. "Would you like to take Caleb, by the way?" He said, gesturing to Caleb in his arms and the older man didn't hesitate.

"I would love to," he said, as Fitz handed him Caleb, who was now fast asleep.

"As I was saying," Fitz said again, "I can't see into the future, but I want to be with her, with both of them, more than anything." Fitz told him honestly. "I want to help her, and make things easier for her. I love both of them a great deal and I can promise you that I'd never hurt her." Fitz said.

"I know you love her, son," Hal told him with a small smile. "That's obvious. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. What's she told you about that Ballard?" Hal asked him.

"That he never wanted anything to do with Caleb," Fitz answered. "That he says he never does."

"He's a piece of shit," Hal told him. "No integrity, no character. But I'd give my last breath to make sure he stays far away from my daughter and grandson." he told Fitz.

"So would I," Fitz said honestly.

"Then you have my blessing with Olivia," Hal said, "and with Caleb," he added, extending his hand, which Fitz shook firmly.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Next up...Little Slugger gets to go home! Yay! Thank you all so much for your continued encouragement and feedback. I only write because I know you are enjoying it. :-) **


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia was up bright and early the next morning manuevering around Caleb's hospital room. She was trying to pack up everything they had accumulated over the past few weeks, and mentally go over everything she had to do. Suddenly, reality was beginning to hit her that she was really taking Caleb home today and despite having loving parents, friends like Abby, and now her new romance with Fitz, she felt scared and alone.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered to Caleb as he slept. "You and Mommy are going to be just fine," she said more to herself than to him as tears of nervousness and fear of what lay ahead of her filled her eyes.

"How are we doing this morning?" Quinn whispered as she came into the room and saw the Caleb was still sleeping softly in his isolette.

"Doing good," Olivia said, trying to paint a smile across her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her gently as she took Caleb's temperature.

Olivia could only nod in response. She knew she was doing a good job with Caleb, but she had become used to having nurses all around Caleb to offer reassurance and answer questions.

"You're a wonderful Mom, Olivia. You're going to do just fine with him," she assured her. "And he's very healthy now. Dr. Grant would never let him go home if he weren't." She hesitated briefly before continuing. "And I think you may be getting a few housecalls from the chief neonatologist," she told her jokingly and Olivia couldn't help but laugh through her tears.

Just then, the door opened and Olivia looked up to see Fitz entering the room dressed in jeans and a fitted white shirt.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hi," he said with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown when he saw that she had been crying.

"What are the tears for?" he asked, as he lifted one hand to wipe away one of the tears on her cheek.

"Just butterflies," she assured him, with a smile. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked him. Usually, he was wearing scrubs in the hospital.

"I have the day off," he told her.

"You do?" she asked suspiciously. In all the weeks Caleb had been in the hospital, Fitz had been there everyday. She'd never seen him take a day off.

"Indeed, I do," he assured her, as Quinn left the room to gather a few forms. He didn't tell her that he had specifically taken the day off to be with her and help her with Caleb.

"Let me take you both home," he said quickly. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous asking her. Almost as if taking them home signified their relationship existing outside the hospital, out in the real world.

"Fitz," she said softly with a gentle smile as Caleb began to rouse from his sleep, and she lifted him up and held him close to her. "You don't have to," she told him. "My parents are coming, and -"

"Actually," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "I asked them yesterday if they would let me do it," he told her. He knew he didn't have to, she was a grown woman, but he wanted to be respectful, and having their approval and blessing for his place in her and Caleb's lives meant a lot to him.

"I want to be there with you today," he told her. "I don't want to intrude, or make you feel like you have to say yes," he told her. "But I want to be the one to help you today," he said as he reached out to rub Caleb's back as he lay in Olivia's arms. "And honestly," he said with a smile, "I don't want to let you go."

She was about to speak, when Quinn came back in the room, having heard Fitz's last statement. She wasn't eavesdropping, but she couldn't help but hear it. It was no secret how Fitz felt about Olivia and Caleb, plus Fitz had told Quinn himself that he planned to take the day off to take them home earlier.

"It's true," Quinn said with a smile. "You have to take him with you, Liv. He'll be a nervous wreck worrying about you both all day," Quinn teased. "And he'll annoy everyone," she laughed.

"Well, in that case," Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's description as Fitz shrugged his shoulders in agreement with Quinn, as he gave Olivia a grin. "How can I say no?" She asked, both touched, and thrilled that he wanted to spend the day helping her and Caleb get settled in.

"Yes!" Fitz said excitedly in a way that pulled at Olivia's heart, as she grinned up at him.

"Come here, little slugger," Fitz said, prying him out of Olivia's arms. "Let Fitz give you a quick exam, so we can officially release you." He said as he gently kissed the top of Caleb's head and then gently laid him back down to listen to his lungs and heart.

Olivia and Caleb were all packed up and Caleb was officially cleared to go an hour later. Fitz had gone to finalize some paperwork, when Quinn came in the room bringing Caleb's discharge papers.

"He's all set!" Quinn said, handing Olivia the paperwork.

"Quinn, thank you," she said, reaching out to hug her. "For everything."

"You are so welcome," Quinn told her as she hugged her back. "Caleb's going to be just fine," she told her. "And if you don't mind me saying so," Quinn told her while Fitz was still out of the room, "Dr. Grant is crazy about you...and Caleb." It had been no secret that Quinn had thought their budding romance was sweet, and she in some ways had been instrumental in helping them get together.

"You know," Olivia said, confiding in her. "I think I'm crazy about him, too."

"Crazy about who?" Fitz said, with a raised eyebrow as he suddenly reappeared in the room, pushing a wheelchair.

"Caleb," both women said quickly, as they stifled a knowing laugh between them.

"Mhmm," Fitz commented, secretly hoping he had been the subject of conversation.

"Who's the wheelchair for?" Olivia asked with interest.

"You." Fitz said, as he helped her get Caleb wrapped up in a baby blanket, and then scooped him up, motioning for Olivia to sit in the wheelchair.

"What?" She said, confused. "I don't need a wheelchair, Fitz. I had him weeks ago," she laughed.

"I know, Livvy, but you deserve to be escorted out in style," he told her. "Let's take you out like all new moms," he told her, wanting to spoil her.

Olivia laughed, feeling a little silly at the idea of riding out in the wheelchair, but still took the seat in the wheelchair and Fitz placed Caleb in her arms. She was touched that he was making this so special for her.

After Olivia had Caleb in her arms, Fitz pulled out his phone to snap a picture. He was about to snap a picture of her and Caleb finally headed home, when Quinn stopped him.

"Get with them, Dr. Grant," she told them, as she reached for his phone and Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

Fitz crouched behind Olivia and Caleb and bent down to place his arms around her shoulders, as Quinn quickly snapped a picture.

A few minutes later, Quinn was pushing a very happy Olivia, beaming with pride as she held Caleb through the hospital in the wheelchair as Fitz carried all her bags out. Anyone watching would have assumed they were a new family going home, as Fitz proudly walked alongside them.

He had already arranged for his SUV to be pulled up to the main entrance, as Quinn wheeled them out through the lobby.

"Thank you again, Quinn," Olivia told her, as she reached up to hug her one last time.

"You're welcome," Quinn said warmly. "Call if you need anything at all."

"We will," Olivia assured her.

"Thanks, Quinn," Fitz said genuinely. "I'll see you tomorrow." Fitz told her.

"Okay," Quinn said. "Drive safely."

"Are you kidding?" Fitz said in mock shock. "I've got precious cargo here," he laughed as Quinn went back inside, and he opened the back door for Olivia to get in, before getting Caleb situated in the backseat.

"Fitz," she said, reaching for his wrist, as he was crouched in the backseat after carefully making sure Caleb's carseat was securely in place.

"Thank you," she said, as she reached up over the car seat to kiss him tenderly.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile as he returned her kiss. "What do you say we get out of here?" he grinned down at her.

"Sounds wonderful," Olivia agreed.

"Livvy, can you hold him up?" Fitz asked, as they arrived at her apartment building a little while later. "I want to get a picture of Slugger's first time getting out of the car." He told her like a proud new father.

"Okay," Olivia said, happily nodding.

They made their way up to her apartment, after Fitz insisted they stop to take a picture of Caleb's first time riding in the elevator, first time Olivia carrying him into the apartment, and more numerous "firsts" than Olivia could count.

"Am I being a pest?" he asked, after he snapped yet another picture.

"Yes," she nodded honestly, "But you're a cute pest," she giggled, as she kissed him.

"I'm just proud of him," Fitz beamed. "Could I hold him?" Fitz asked eagerly.

"Of course you can," Olivia said, as they sat down on the couch, and Olivia handed Caleb to him. "But you don't have to ask," she told him gently.

Caleb instinctively settled into Fitz's chest, and was yawning comfortably a few minutes later.

"You're tired, aren't you, baby?" Olivia said as she stroked Caleb's head while Fitz held him on the couch. "You've had a big morning. Mommy's tired, too," she said.

"Come here," Fitz said gently, as he locked eyes with her and held out the arm he wasn't holding Caleb in for her.

A few minutes later, they were both stretched out on the couch, Fitz holding both of them while they slept. He'd never felt anything better as he laid there, holding them both. He eventually nodded off himself, and was awakened a short time later to a soft wiggle coming from his chest. He looked down to see Caleb stirring and Olivia still asleep.

"Hey, Slugger," Fitz whispered gently. "I bet you're starting to get hungry," he said as he pried himself out from underneath Olivia and covered her with a throw from the back of the couch. "Let's get you a bottle and let your Mommy sleep," he said, as he made his way to her kitchen to get Caleb a bottle.

Fitz was still standing in her kitchen a few minutes later, looking out the window and feeding Caleb his bottle.

"You're the cutest baby I've ever seen," Fitz said, as he fed Caleb. "And I've seen a lot of babies," he added, as though he were expecting Caleb to answer him. "But none as cute as you," he told him. "You're the best little boy in the whole world," Fitz told him. "And you're doing so good with your bottle," he continued to talk to him. "At this rate, you'll be eating all kinds of things pretty soon. And don't forget I'm going to take you to a baseball game to get a hotdog," Fitz said to Caleb, who was currently more interested in his formula.

"We're going to do all kinds of things together," Fitz told him. "I want to always be there for you."

"Hi," a familiar voice said behind him.

Fitz turned to see Olivia standing in the doorway, smiling at both of them.

"Hi," he said. "Slugger here was getting hungry, so we thought we'd just let you get a nap in."

"Am I invited?" she asked with a grin as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Invited where?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"To this baseball game I keep hearing about," she said, referring to the conversation she had heard Fitz having with Caleb.

"Oh," Fitz said. "Well, it's guys only, but I'll see if I can talk Slugger into it," he said as he planted a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Mhmm," Olivia laughed. "Do you want me to take him?" she asked.

"I'd rather feed him," he said honestly. "But if you do, I'll go get the rest of the things out of the car." He had been so focused on getting them inside safely and had only brought in the essentials for the moment, but there were still several things from the hospital and he still had Caleb's swing they had bought at the baby store that he wanted to get in and assemble for her. Olivia's parents were coming by later in the afternoon to bring dinner and he wanted to get the rest of the car unpacked.

Olivia had just taken Caleb from him with ease and settled in to finish Caleb's feeding, when her doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Livvy," Fitz said with ease, as he was headed toward the door anyway.

Fitz opened the door to see a man standing there with a gigantic arrangement of yellow roses in one arm and a teddy bear with balloons attached to his arm with the other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just putting this out there because I think sometimes it can get confusing if you post more than one update in a day, but I have this done already and wanted to go ahead and get it up for you all. Reminder that this is the SECOND update to this story for today, so if the following makes no sense, read back a chapter in case you missed what I've already posted earlier in the day. Enjoy! **

"Delivery for," the man said as he glanced down at the bouquet again, "Olivia Pope," he said.

"This is it," Fitz told him, already reaching for his wallet to fish out a tip as he had been expecting the delivery for awhile. He had wanted to have them sent to the hospital, but he didn't know if they would be delivered in time before Caleb was discharged, and it just made more sense to send them directly to her apartment.

"Have a good day," the young man told him, as he handed off the enormous bouquet, the teddy bear, and balloons to Fitz.

"You do the same," Fitz said as he shuffled the items in his hands, having to use his foot to nudge the door closed.

"What's all this?" Olivia said as she walked towards the front door, after having just put Caleb down for a nap.

"I don't know," Fitz grinned mysteriously as he led the way to sit everything down on the table.

Olivia followed behind him, grinning, anxious to get to the card.

Fitz watched her in amusement as she reached for the card and opened the envelope on the roses.

It simply said, "Thank you. Love, Fitz."

Olivia looked from the card up at Fitz, who was smiling at her.

"Thank you?" she asked, not understanding. "Thank you for what?"

"For letting me share this with you," he said softly, as he moved closer to her, gently taking the card out of her hand and sitting it down on the table next to the flowers. "For letting me in."

"Fitz," she said softly, as she felt herself turn to mush when he snaked both arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you," he said into her hair, as she felt the warmth of his breath tickle against her ear.

"I love you, too," she told him. "You've made today so special for me," she said as she molded into his embrace.

"I want to make every day special for you," he told her as their kisses suddenly became more passionate and he finally moved them to sat down in the recliner with Olivia in his lap.

Olivia could only moan as she felt her body heat rising as Fitz let his hands wander up the back of her shirt to caress her back. His touch making her shiver. She let her hand wander down his chest and over his stomach to stroke his hardening length through his jeans. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and she parted her lips to let him in, as their tongues danced together.

He had just moved his hands from the back of her shirt, up the front to caress her sides, when they were interrupted by the sound of a cry coming from down the hall. Caleb was apparently awake and by the sound of his cry, not very happy.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, as they both laughed, as they pulled apart.

"Don't be sorry," he assured her. "He comes first."

He knew it wasn't the right time for them to make love, but he had become rather aroused by their passionate kissing and petting.

"Why don't you get him," Fitz suggested as he she got up from his lap. "I'm going to get the rest of those things from the car," he told her.

What he didn't say was that he was hoping the heavy lifting, the fresh air, and the cold water he was planning on stopping by the kitchen sink to splash his face with would help calm his libido.

"Okay," Olivia smiled, patting his chest, before disappearing down the hall to tend to Caleb.

Fitz smiled to himself, watching her head down the hall to tend to Caleb. She was a good mother and he loved that about her.

Twenty minutes later, Fitz had the car unloaded and was dragging the gigantic box into her living room containing the swing. He opened the box, gently dumping the contents out, when Olivia wandered back into the room, carrying Caleb, to take in the sight of Fitz sitting in the middle of what seemed like a dozen metal pieces, screws, and different swing components all over the floor.

Fitz was studying it all intently, when he glanced up, smiling at them.

"What are you doing?" she asked him mysteriously, as she stiffled a laugh at the sight of him.

"I'm trying to put this swing together, Livvy," he said seriously as he frowned down at the assortment of metal pieces trying to determine how they all fit together.

"Come here, Slugger," he said, reaching up for Caleb, who was now much happier. "This is a job for men," he said firmly.

Olivia handed Caleb down to Fitz, who was still sitting in the floor in the midst of quite a mess.

"Fitz, why don't you read the directions," she asked him, as she reached for the discarded directions he obviously hadn't touched.

"Ah!" Fitz balked as he waved a hand in the air, "We don't need directions," he said, as he glanced down at Caleb, who was positioned comfortably in Fitz's arms. "Do we, Slugger? No, we do not," he cooed and said sweetly to Caleb, planting kisses all over both of Caleb's cheeks.

"Mhm," Olivia said, stiffling a laugh as she glanced over the instructions, making herself comfortable in the chair.

"Let's see now, Slugger," Fitz said, as he picked up two metal components and stuck them together. "See, this is how it works!" he said proudly.

Olivia wasn't so sure, but she didn't say anything.

An hour later, the swing looked to be assembled, and Fitz was obviously quite proud of himself, having assembled it himself. However, he had failed to use two of the enclosed screws, and there was one metal leg that he couldn't find a place for.

Olivia wrinkled her nose, thinking something wasn't quite right about the swing, but she didn't say anything.

She sat holding Caleb on the couch, as Fitz went to attach one decorative little stuffed lamb that was supposed to spin around the top for Caleb to look at, when the whole thing crashed to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Fitz shrieked loudly in horror, appauled as Olviia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open before she burst into laughter.

"That's not funny, Olivia!" Fitz said, obviously shaken up as Olivia could do nothing but laugh harder at Fitz's reaction. "What if Caleb had been in that?" He asked, as he reached for Caleb, who was perfectly fine in his mother's arms as she laughed so hard, she was almost crying.

"He's fine," she assured him as she handed Caleb over to Fitz, who now held him possessively.

"Well how can they market junk like that if it's not safe?" Fitz balked, thinking there was no way in hell Caleb was going to be put in that swing.

"They can't," Olivia said, trying to quell her laughter, "If you don't read the directions," she said.

A few minutes later, she was on the floor with him, as she read the directions to him and they reassembled the swing. A little while later, they had it put back together again, with no extra parts of pieces.

"See!" Olivia said triumphantly after they had it finally assembled correctly.

"Well, aren't you quite the little fixer," Fitz teased her.

"Perhaps," Olivia shrugged her shoulders and wrinkled her nose in a way that Fitz found incredibly sexy.

"Okay, Buddy," Olivia said, as she reached to take Caleb from Fitz, "Want to give it a try now?"

Fitz couldn't help it, but he turned away, terrified at the idea of putting Caleb in the swing, fearing it might collapse again.

"I'm afraid to put him in that," Fitz told her hesitantly.

"I think it's much more secure now," she told him gently, not adding the fact that the only reason it wasn't secure the first time was that the male part of Fitz's brain had insisted he not follow the instructions.

"I'm still worried," he said. "But I have an idea," he told her as his eyes scanned Olivia's bookshelf.

"Please don't put him in that swing yet, Livvy," he said as he handed Caleb over, and then went to get several heavy books from her bookshelf and laid them on the floor.

"What are you doing now?" She said, trying not to giggle again as he made his way to her bathroom, and emerged seconds later, carrying the bathroom scales he had seen in there earlier, and then stacked the books on top of the scale.

"Well," he reasoned. "Slugger weighs seven pounds, and the swing says it can accomodate twenty five pounds," he reasoned, as he continued stacking books on the scale. "So, the way I figure it, if it can't hold thirty pounds, then we're taking it back and getting another one."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly, watching as Fitz was now placing the books inside the swing and then turned the swing on to a gentle back and forth rocking motion.

"I think it's safe," Olivia told him as the swing appeared to be operating correctly.

"Well let's just give it a little while to make sure before we put him in it," Fitz said nervously.

Just then the doorbell rang again and Fitz went to answer it again.

"Now I know whoever is in there holding my grandbaby better be ready to turn him over!" They heard Olivia's father's voice booming loudly through the door.

Fitz raised an eyebrow to Olivia as they both laughed as Fitz opened the door to see Olivia's parents standing there, Hal holding an armful of dishes.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that beautiful baby," Catherine said excitedly as Fitz bent to kiss her politely on the cheek.

"How are you dear?" She said to Fitz, as she quickly took her coat off, handing it to Fitz, anxious to get to her grandson. They knew Fitz was there with Olivia and they weren't surprised to seeing there.

"I'm just fine," he said, "but I think who you are looking for is right that way," Fitz said, pointly towards Caleb in his mother's arms as Catherine hurried towards her grandbaby.

"Well there he is," Catherine said, taking him out of Olivia's arms, who handed him over easily.

"That's why she made me carry all this stuff," Hal insisted, as Fitz reached to take some of the food containers from Olivia's father. "So she could hold him first," he accused his wife.

"Now you just hush up, and take those things into the kitchen," she told him. "You'll get your turn to hold him in a little while." She said, as Fitz and Olivia glanced back and forth between Hal and Catherine, watching them argue back and forth.

"Hi, Daddy," Olivia said, as she went to hug her father.

"Hi, Pumpkin," he said, planting a kiss on his daughter's head, as Olivia noticed all the food containers.

"How are you, Doc?" Hal said, grateful when Fitz took some of the containers from him.

"Fitz," Fitz reminded him.

"Mom, what on earth did you bring?" Olivia asked, as Catherine settled into the rocking chair to hold Caleb.

"Just a few things," she told Olivia.

"She's been in that kitchen cooking up a storm all morning," Hal told her. "Wouldn't let me touch a bite of any of it."

They had brought lasagna, salad, garlic bread, and chocolate cake for dinner.

"Mom, this looks wonderful," Olivia called from the kitchen. "But I'm never going to lose this baby weight if you keep bringing delicious food like this over."

"Your figure is perfect, Livvy," Fitz said lovingly in a voice he thought was low enough for only Olivia to hear as he squeezed her shoulders and kissed her on top of her head, while she looked lovingly up at him.

"Hey! Hey!" Hal boomed. "Not while I'm in the room!" He said.

"Sorry," Fitz smiled almost sheepishly as he moved away from Olivia and closer to Hal.

"Don't tell anyone," Hal whispered with a mischevious grin on his face as he rattled the foil on top of the chocolate cake and helped himself to a big piece. Olivia had walked back towards her mother and Caleb and didn't see him.

Fitz could only stiffle a laugh as he watched the older man.

The men went back into the living room, Hal carrying his plate of chocolate cake as he made himself comfortable on the sofa next to his wife, as he watched Caleb, and stuck a fork full of cake in his mouth.

"Halbert Pope!" Catherine said, "I declare!"

"What?!" He cried. "Listen, either give that baby to me, or I'm going to sit here and eat my cake." He told her. "One of the two."

"Fine," she consented, not wanting to hand Caleb over just yet.

"What's going on there?" Hal asked curiously, gesturing towards the baby swing with his fork, currently rocking back and forth containing the Encyclopedia Britanica as well as several of Olivia's heavy law books.

"We're just making sure it's safe, Daddy," Olivia said, trying to shush him, not wanting to tell them about their adventures putting the swing together so as not to embarass Fitz.

A little while later, Hal and Catherine were completly absorbed in Caleb when Olivia went to the kitchen to heat the lasagna up. Fitz followed behind her.

"Livvy, I'm going to get out here for awhile and give you some time alone with your parents," he said, as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?" She said, as she turned in his arms to face him. "Why?"

"Well, I just...I don't want to intrude or wear out my welcome," he told her.

They were going to eat dinner soon, and he didn't want to assume that he was invited to stay to have dinner with her parents. Truthfully, he'd love nothing more to stay.

"No," she said sadly. "Don't go. Please. I want you here," she told him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"I'm very sure," she told him. "I'd really hate it if you left."

Fitz needed no further invitation as it was settled he was staying.

They had a lively dinner, and Fitz adored her parents. They told him stories about when Olivia was a child and he loved hearing every word. Fitz stayed with her awhile longer after they left, and helped her give Caleb his first bath and get him changed into his pajamas.

"You did a good job today," Fitz whispered to her after he helped her lay Caleb down for the night.

"So did you," she told him, as they collapsed together on her couch, as Fitz lovingly massaged her shoulders.

"Me?" He laughed. "No, you did much better than I did." Suddenly his face turned serious. "I almost hurt him." He told her seriously.

"What?" Olivia asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"The swing," Fitz told her with a look on his face that broke her heart. "I didn't put it together right. I could have hurt him. I don't ever want to hurt him. Or you." It had been funny earlier, but Fitz was starting to feel horrible about not reading the directions and it wasn't far from his mind that Caleb could have been badly hurt had he been in the swing when it collapsed.

"Listen to me," she said as she reached her hand to turn his face back to her to look at him. "Caleb is fine," she assured him. "And mistakes are going to happen. It's just part of it. But please don't beat yourself up about it. Everything's going to be okay," she assured him.

Fitz was always the one consoling her and reassuring her, and she wanted to do that for him to when he needed it.

"I don't deserve how good you are to me," Olivia told him.

"No, Livvy," he said. "You have that backwards. It's me that doesn't deserve you," he told her, perking back up. "But then again, nobody else does either so I'm keeping you for myself," he said as he suddenly flipped her underneath him on the couch and devoured her neck with kisses, and tickled her, causing her to giggle underneath him while Caleb slept peacefully in his crib.

They'd made it through day one at home.

**Now nobody told ya'll that was Joke at the door! ha! I'm actually getting some writing done as I've sustained a little injury to my foot and am needing to stay off it for awhile, so I had this chapter already done and thought I'd go ahead and get this chapter posted. Hope you all enjoyed that! I got a few of you! LOL Leave reviews and as always, I cannot think you enough for your feedback and your comments about this story! **


	18. Chapter 18

3 Weeks Later

Olivia and Caleb had settled in quite nicely at home, and she had noticed herself that her confidence in taking care of Caleb was improving. Fitz had been spending as much time with them as he could and was growing crazier about Olivia with each day that passed. He still loved his job, but he didn't stick around the hospital, cooped up in his office late at night, and tried hard to make sure he left at a decent hour to spend the evenings with them.

He still smiled to himself as he often walked by the room Caleb had occupied for so long, now taken over by another baby. He called and checked on them as often as he could, and had spent most every evening with them since Caleb had been released. He loved to help Olivia with Caleb as much as he could, and the entire photo stream on his phone was filled mostly of the three of them.

He was finishing up a few things, having checked on a few patients, and was sorting through a stack of mail that had been left on his desk in his office, when there it was. It came every year, wrapped in a heavy card stock envelope with a gold seal and carefully scripted handwriting. Fitz had normally discarded it, choosing to just send in a check, but this year was different. His invitation to the annual hospital benefit ball. He smiled to himself and tucked it into his pocket, intending to ask Olivia about it later that evening.

Fitz was about to call her to see about picking up some take out on his way over, when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out, thinking it was likely Olivia returning his call from earlier in the afternoon, but was surprised to see the number of Grammy A's nursing home appear on the screen instead.

Fitz instantly wrinkled his brow, thinking calls from the nursing home were never a good thing. Interrupting his first date with Olivia a few weeks past to deal with Grammy A's Sweet & Low fiasco had been one thing, but Fitz was always much more concerned about receiving a call saying her health had taken a turn for the worst.

"Dr. Grant," he said quickly into the phone.

"Hi, Dr. Grant, this is Tabitha, here at the nursing home with Ms. Ava," Fitz remembered her being the accused Sweet & Low thief.

"Yes, hello." Fitz said. "Is there a problem?" he asked quickly.

"No, sir," she assured him quickly. "Ms. Ava is just asking to see you, sir. She's rather insistent." She told him.

"Hmmm," Fitz said, glancing down at his watch. "Okay," he said slowly. "I'll be by in a couple of hours. Thanks for calling, Tabitha." He said before ending the call. It was rare that Grammy A specifically requested that he come, and he hated to disrupt his plans for the evening with Olivia and Caleb, but he hoped he would understand.

He was about to call her and hoped she would understand about him not being able to come over, when a thought came to him instead, and he reached for his phone again.

"Hi, there, beautiful," he said warmly, when she came on the line.

"Hi, baby," she said happily, glad to talk to him.

"How's your afternoon been?" he asked her.

"Fine," she assured him. "Caleb took a long nap, and I did some studying for my bar exam," she said proudly.

She had started talking about the bar more seriously recently, and Fitz had been very encouraging. He insisted on taking care of Caleb himself quite a few evenings so Olivia could try to study some.

"That's great, sweetheart," he told her genuinely proud of her.

"How's your day been?" she asked him.

"Okay," he said matter of factly. "I miss my two favorite people, though."

"We miss you too," she said, looking forward to him coming over when he left the hospital. "I'll be glad when you get here," she told him.

"Listen, about that," he said, "That's why I'm calling. We may have to change the plans," he said.

"Another woman?" Olivia teased him with a giggle. She didn't mind if he had to cancel their plans. He rarely did, only once when there was a very critically ill baby that he thought he should stick around the unit for.

"Actually," he said, laughing at her. "Grammy A."

"Oh," Olivia said, now seriously, concerned about Grammy A. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, I think," Fitz said cautiously. "But she's asking that I come by. Will you and Caleb come with me?" he asked. "It's okay if you don't want to. She doesn't know I asked you, so it's okay if you'd rather not, but I know she'd love it." Fitz told her.

"Of course we'll come," she said eagerly. "I'd love to see her."

"Thank you, Livvy," he smiled into the phone. "Do you want to stop and eat dinner on the way?"

Olivia thought for a minute and then had an idea herself.

"No," she said. "How about we pick up something on the way and have dinner with her," she suggested, remembering Grammy A's love of treats being brought in. "Are we allowed to do that?" she asked, wanting to make sure it was okay.

"I don't see why not," Fitz said. "She'd love that. I'm going to leave here in just a few minutes and grab a quick shower and change clothes, then I'll come by and pick you both up." he told her.

"Sounds good," she said before they hung up.

A short time later, Fitz had freshly showered and shaved, and was headed to pick them up sporting a gray pullover, jeans, and aviator glasses.

"There's my two favorite people," he said as Olivia opened the door to let him in.

She looked beautiful in a pale pink sweater, dark washed jeans that hugged her figure in a way that Fitz couldn't help but take note of, and tall leather boots.

"Hi," she greeted as he kissed her softly.

"Hi." he returned when he finally broke their kiss.

Despite having dated for several weeks now, the opportunity to make love had just never presented itself, at least not to anything that would be as special as what he wanted their first time to be, and they were both finding it increasingly difficult to keep their hands off each other.

"Don't you look beautiful?" he asked, as he held her at arms length to take in the vision in front of him.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Is Slugger ready?" he asked.

"In his swing," she pointed towards the living room where Caleb was happily swinging in the cradle swing Fitz had finally relented and deemed safe.

"There he is," Fitz said as he unfastened the safety clasp and lifted Caleb up to hold him. "I missed you today, Slugger," he said, as Olivia smiled at them and put a few more things in the diaper bag. "Were you a good boy for your Mommy?" He asked.

"He's been a very good boy," Olivia said.

"Does he need to eat before we go," Fitz asked, knowing it was about Caleb's dinnertime and not minding a bit if they needed to wait for Caleb to have his bottle.

"He took a late bottle after his nap, so he should be good for awhile," Olivia told him as she zipped up the diaper bag and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"It's not possible for you to look anymore beautiful, Livvy," he told her as he saw her giving herself a discriminating eye in the mirror and planted a kiss on the top of her head as he approached with Caleb to fasten him expertly in his carseat.

It had actually turned out to be a good idea Fitz had about him buying an extra base for Caleb's car seat for his own vehicle. He quickly snapped Caleb securely in in the backseat, and after making sure he was all settled, got in the front with Olivia and reached for her head as they drove off.

_I like the way you work it, no diggity I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it, no diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_She's got class and style, street knowledge by the pound_

_Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile,_

_Catching villians is a no_

_Let me tell you how it goes,_

_Curve's the word, spin's the verb,_

_Lovers it curves so freak what you heard_

The music blared through the hall of the nursing home as Fitz and Olivia exchanged a shocked expression between the two of them.

"What the hell is that?" Fitz mumbled under his breath, as they peered into a window of the room the music appeared to be coming from. Olivia was carrying a pizza box, and Fitz was carrying Caleb securely in his carseat, between the two of them.

"Shhh," Olivia said, trying to stifle a laugh as they took in the sight of an old man dancing around to Blackstreet and Dr Dre in the room in his pajamas. He was happily oblivious to anything around him as he danced around, not missing a beat and extended a friendly wave when he saw them looking through the window, which Olivia returned.

Fitz stood there with a puzzled expression on his face before Olivia nudged him, and Fitz waved as well.

Olivia pried him on down the hall, and Fitz shook his head momentarily, trying to get the image he had just seen out of his mind, while Olivia laughed.

"I think we're going to need brain bleach," he whispered to her.

Olivia knocked softly on the door to Grammy A's room, and entered first, as her arms were the least full.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Grammy A said when Olivia entered the room with Fitz behind her.

"How are you?," Olivia asked warmly as she approached the bed and hugged Grammy A's outstretched arms.

"Well, I'm much better now," Grammy A said sweetly, so happy to see Olivia with Fitz that she hadn't noticed the infant seat Fitz was carrying. "And you brought a pizza!" she said happily.

"We did," Fitz said as he followed Olivia into the room and sat Caleb's seat down. "And we brought something better than pizza," he said, as he unbuckled Caleb's seat.

"Well, I'd say you did!" she beamed happily as Fitz lifted Caleb out of his seat. "Bring that baby right on over here," she instructed and Fitz glanced at Olivia to make sure she didn't mind her holding Caleb.

Grammy A was a bit unsteady at times, but Olivia eagerly nodded at him, assuring him it was okay. Grammy A was seated on her bed, not standing up walking around with him, and Fitz and Olivia were right there close, if they needed to grab Caleb quickly.

Fitz handed a sleeping Caleb over to Grammy A, who happily took him. It had been several years since she had held a baby, especially one as small as Caleb.

"Olivia, he's just precious," Grammy A doted. "Now you come sit right here beside me and tell me all about him." she said, ignoring Fitz and motioning for Olivia to pull up a chair beside her.

"I remember when she used to be glad to see me," Fitz joked, as he planted a kiss on Grammy A's cheek and took the other seat in the room.

"Oh, Fitzgerald, you hush up!" she told him, causing Fitz and Olivia to chuckle.

"How's he doing?" Grammy A asked him.

"Great," Olivia assured her. "He's growing like a weed."

"And how are you?" She asked Olivia.

"I'm fine," Olivia assured her. "Staying busy with Caleb. And studying for the bar exam," she smiled.

"That's good," Grammy A declared. "It's important to be a good mother, but it's important not to lose sight of your own goals, too," she said. "You'll be a fine attorney one day." she said, and patted Olivia's hand.

"Thank you," Olivia blushed.

"What else did you bring, Fitzgerald?" Grammy A nodded from Fitz to the pizza box.

Fitz took that as a sign she wanted to dig into the pizza.

"We brought pizza for dinner," Fitz said, getting up and bringing the pizza box closer to them.

Caleb was starting to stir, and was getting fussy, so Olivia reached to take him from Grammy A while Fitz served up the pizza.

"I think he's getting hungry," Olivia said, as she reached for a bottle in the diaper bag.

"Let me feed him, Livvy," he said, as he pushed his own plate away. "I haven't had a chance to feed him today," he told her as he reached for Caleb and Grammy A watched the interaction between Fitz and Olivia, and Fitz and Caleb intently.

"There we go, Slugger," he said, as he gave Caleb his bottle, who instantly quieted down in Fitz's arms. "It's okay," he told him.

They all ate, and just like Olivia, Fitz had mastered the art of holding the baby, a bottle, and juggling his own dinner simultaneously. They visited with Grammy A awhile longer, and Olivia excused herself to use the ladies room down the hall.

"I can take him with me," Olivia said, reaching to take Caleb.

"That's okay," Fitz said, smiling at her. "He's fine." He loved his evenings with Olivia and Caleb, and was having a hard time parting with Caleb when he finally got to spend time with him at the end of the day.

"That's right," Grammy A nodded. "Just leave him here, dear," she said, clearly loving visiting with the baby.

Olivia could see she had been outnumbered, as she disappeared down the hall, actually thankful to have a few minutes to herself, even if it was just to use the restroom.

"You sure are quite taken with him, aren't you, dear?" Grammy A asked after Olivia had left the room.

"Who couldn't be?" he said, as Grammy A watched him pepper kisses all over Caleb's squishy cheeks.

"And with his mother," Grammy A said cautiously.

Fitz looked up from Caleb and could only give her a knowing smile letting her know she was right.

"I'm in love with her, Gram," Fitz said. "She's the love of my life."

"That's obvious, dear," Grammy A said. "I've never seen you like this before," she said as she reached out to let Caleb wrap his tiny finger around her finger, as he sat in Fitz's arms.

"I don't think I've ever been in love like this before," he said honestly, as he reached for a drink of water. He had always been able to open up to Grammy A, even when he was a small boy himself, and she had always been there for him.

"Have you and Olivia expressed your love physically yet?" she asked out of the blue, as Fitz felt himself nearly choke on the water.

"Grammy!" He said in shock, as he put his hands over Caleb's ears. "Why on earth would you ask me such a thing?!" he hissed. He could talk to Grammy A about a lot of things, but his sex life was definitely not one of them.

"I like the way you work it, no diggity!" Grammy A suddenly sprang out singing, as Fitz felt his draw drop to the floor and he didn't think he would ever be able to pick it up.

"Ava Grant!" he scolded this time, as he continued to hold his hands over Caleb's ears, as if Caleb understood anything of the way Grammy A had suddenly turned the conversation. "Where did you hear that song?" he asked, but having a pretty good idea already.

"Arthur down the hall," she told him. "He keeps us all current on the latest in musical trends," she said, as Fitz wrinkled his eyebrows, and made a mental note to ask the nurses to keep Arthur far far away from his beloved Grammy A.

"Well, let's change the subject," Fitz said, very uncomfortably.

"Oh, grow up," she balked, swatting a hand in Fitz's direction. "Just remember to always keep the romance alive between the two of you," she told him. "And the laughter," she said as she smiled. "Especially the laughter. Don't ever let it stop. Always have fun with each other."

"Grammy, why are you telling me this?" Fitz asked gently.

"Fitzgerald, go get me that box in the top of my dresser over there," she said, momentarily ignoring his question. "And hand me that baby," she insisted, as Fitz handed her Caleb, who had drifted back off to sleep after his bottle.

Fitz did as he was told, after making sure Grammy A had a firm grasp on Caleb. But it was much easier for Grammy A to hold him when he was sleeping, rather than when he was awake and squirming around.

Fitz retrieved a small dark blue box from Grammy A's dresser as she had instructed, and brought it back to her.

"Open it up," she said, when Fitz had resumed his seat next to her.

Fitz opened it to see the most beautiful, princess cut diamond solitaire ring he had ever seen. On either side were two smaller diamonds, setting off the center stone beautifully.

"Grammy," he said in shock. "Where did this come from?" he asked her.

Surely, it couldn't have been Grammy A's, Fitz reasoned with himself. She had never been married, or had children of her own.

"It was mine," she told him proudly with a smile.

"Yours?" Fitz asked. "But I don't understand. You were never married," Fitz was now completely confused.

"No, but I came close," she told him proudly.

"When?" Fitz said, trying to rack his memory. "I didn't know that," he told her.

"Well, you don't know everything about me," she said with mock insult, causing Fitz to raise an eyebrow. "I haven't always been your dear old Grammy A in the old folks home, you know," she told him, as Fitz smiled tenderly at her.

"My Rupert gave me that," she said. "But he was killed in the war," she said gently as her mind drifted back. "We had planned to marry when he came home, but he never did. I still miss him everyday," she smiled sadly, recalling her lost love. "He was the love of my life," she said, "Just like Olivia is yours."

"Grammy," Fitz said softly in shock, as he looked from his dear aunt to the ring.

"I want you to hang on that for me," she told him. "And whenever the time is right, I want you to give it to Olivia," she told him gently. "You'll know when that time is," she said confidently. "And let her have it reset if she wants to," she laughed. "Young women today have very different styles than when I was younger," she said, but Fitz couldn't imagine Olivia ever wanting the setting redone.

"Why are you giving this to me now?" Fitz asked, suddenly scared. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked her.

"No," Grammy A assured him. "I plan on being here a long time," she told him, "I'm just not always going to be around forever, and I want to make sure to give that to you." she insisted. "I've always meant for you to have it, dear," she told him. "But I knew when I saw you with Olivia that it was time to give it to you for safe keeping."

"Grammy," Fitz could barely choke out. "It's beautiful."

"Tell me something else," Grammy A said.

"Okay," Fitz agreed, as Grammy A put the ring back in the box and said a silent goodbye to it.

"Tell me about this little one?" she said, gesturing to Caleb. "Where's his father," she asked gently.

Fitz sighed, before telling her about Jake, and how he insisted on wanting no place in Caleb's life.

"I'm scared, Grammy," he said. He hadn't admitted that to anyone, like he could Grammy A, but he could always open up to her.

"Of what?" Grammy A asked him, as Fitz rubbed Caleb's back.

"I'm scared that he'll try to come back and try to take away what I love most in the world," Fitz blurted out honestly as he fought back tears. "I don't think I could breathe without either one of them," he told her.

"Well, you're going to make sure that doesn't ever happen," Grammy A told him firmly. "You're his father, Fitzgerald." Grammy A told him. "It's written all over you."

Fitz could only smile as he finally let a stray tear escape his own eye as he held Caleb close.

"DNA doesn't make someone a parent, dear," Grammy A said. "Love does. And there's a whole lot of love between you and Olivia and Caleb," she said. "It's obvious," she said. "And I want you to do one more thing for me," she told him.

"What's that?" Fitz asked her.

"I want you to make peace with your own father," she told him.

"I can't do that," Fitz said firmly, shaking his head adamantly indicating that it wasn't a topic that was up for discussion.

"Dear, you have to be the bigger person," she told him. "He's your father and you owe it to him to try and resolve your differences," she insisted gently.

"I don't owe him anything, Grammy," Fitz said, but stopped talking as they suddenly heard Olivia coming back in the room.

Grammy A hurried to close the ring back up in the box and passed it to Fitz, who tucked it into his pocket for safe keeping.

"There she is," Grammy A smiled lovingly at Olivia as she came back in the room and reached for Olivia's hand. "I sure am proud of the both of you," Grammy A said as she reached with her other hand for Fitz's. " And so glad I got to finally meet that precious baby," she said gesturing to Caleb who was sleeping softly on Fitz.

"And like him, I'm getting tired myself," she said. "So you all run along and let me watch my shows before I retire for the evening."

"I think we're being kicked out, Livvy," Fitz laughed as he glanced from Grammy A to Olivia.

"I think so," Olivia agreed, as she kissed Grammy A goodbye and went to retrieve Caleb's car seat.

"Well let me kiss that little one, goodbye," Grammy A said, as Fitz bent to allow her to kiss Caleb's head. "You come back and see Grammy A real soon, Caleb." she told the sleeping baby.

"We will," Fitz promised, as he reached to hug Grammy A himself.

"Promise me you'll think about what I said, Fitzgerald," Grammy A said after Caleb was securely in his car seat and Fitz was helping Olivia get her coat on.

"I promise," Fitz said honestly.

Later that night, Fitz and Olivia were snuggling on her sofa, her resting her back against his chest after he had helped put Caleb to bed.

"What were you and Grammy A talking about earlier?" she asked with interest.

"About how much I love you," Fitz said vaguely, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Which reminds me of something," he said, changing the subject.

"Okay," Olivia said slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"The hospital puts on a big black tie ball each year," he said, and Olivia smiled, having an idea where this discussion was going.

"Come with me," Fitz said quickly. "I've never gone before, but lots of the doctors do and they seem to enjoy it," he told her. "Come with me," he repeated, but this time added, "as my girlfriend."

"I would love to come with you," she answered quickly, "as your girlfriend," she said, in the same tone he had used.

Fitz smiled at her, happy she had said yes, before continuing.

"There's more," he told her. "It's on a Friday night, and it's held at Big Bear Lodge a couple of hours away," he said.

"I've heard of that," she said, impressed. "That's supposed to be a luxury ski resort," she commented.

"It is," Fitz told her. "Let's make a weekend out of it," he asked her.

"Really?" she suddenly exclaimed with excitement.

"Do you think we could work that out?" he asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad would love to keep Caleb for the weekend," she said. "I'll check with them, but I'm sure they'll want to," she told him. "And I think we are very much long overdue for some time alone together," she said huskily, leaning back to snuggle closer against him, as she heard Fitz growl low in his throat and moved his hands to caress her breast.

"Mmmmm," Olivia could only moan as she melted against him.

"How does," Fitz said as he let his hands continue to roam over her breast. "You and me," he whispered against her ear, his hot breath making her tingle as he let his mouth play with her earlobe, "alone for the weekend," he said earning a moan from a Olivia, "with a gigantic bed," he said as one his hands traveled up her leg to squeeze her inner thigh through her jeans, earning another moan as Olivia felt her knees instinctively fall apart, "and a fireplace," he said, moving his mouth to work on her other ear lobe, "and a Jacuzzi in the room," he said as his tongue played against her ear, and hear eyes rolled back in her head with anticipation of things to come, "in a rustic mountain lodge," he finally concluded, "sound to you?"

"That sounds," Olivia could barely get out, thinking nothing could sound better than a romantic weekend alone with him, "like heaven," she said as he wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Me, too," Fitz agreed against her ear. "And it's going to be great."

"And it's going to be great."

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Hope you enjoyed another appearance by Grammy A! Fitz will be holding onto the ring for awhile, in case you were wondering. I think these two are about due for a romantic weekend away together. Laaawwwwd! Thanks to those of you that are still enjoying this ride along with me, and letting me know through your comments and PM's your opinions! **


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia and Fitz were both excited when their romantic weekend away finally arrived. Fitz had taken Friday off from work, as they had the ball to go to Friday evening, and they were looking forward to having the rest of the weekend for just the two of them. Caleb was now eight weeks old, and while they loved time with Caleb, and the alone time they managed to sneak in on occasion, a whole weekend away to focus on just each other sounded incredible.

Fitz was in an excellent mood as he showered, shaved, and threw his own clothing for the weekend in a bag. Not that he planned on needing much. He would have been perfectly happy to spend the entire weekend naked, in bed, with the love of his life in the luxury suite he had reserved them, shutting out the rest of the world.

He smiled as he caught site of one of Caleb's baby bottles in his kitchen sink. His own apartment was becoming taken over by Caleb as well, which Fitz loved. He liked having traces of his two favorite people there for the rare times he was actually at his own apartment. It had had become mostly a place to sleep and do laundry when he wasn't at the hospital or with them. He had also retrieved a pacifier from underneath a couch cushion that morning, and had proudly framed a photo of all three of them on the coffee table. Olivia and Caleb had been coming to his apartment more and more as well, including the weekend before when Fitz had cooked dinner for her there, but it had made more sense for him to come to them the majority of the time.

After throwing together his own overnight bag, and hanging the garment bag containing his tuxedo in the back of his SUV, he headed to pick up Olivia and Caleb, whom they were dropping off with Olivia's parents on the way.

Fitz arrived at Olivia's apartment to the sight of Olivia still running around, hardly packed, and definitely not having any of Caleb's things yet packed to send with him to her parents.

"I'm sorry," she told him apologetically as she kissed him after letting him in the door. "It's been a crazy morning. Caleb's been crying and I haven't had time to-"

"Livvy," he said, stopping her midsentence. "Don't apologize," he laughed, as he squeezed her shoulders, trying to get her to relax. "It's fine." He assured her. "We'll get it all taken care of," he said easily as he took Caleb from her. "You go get yourself ready," he said, kissing her again quickly, then turning her around to get her to head towards her own bedroom, "and Slugger and I will get him things together." He said easily.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, hesitantly. She was excited to be going and nothing in the world sounded better than a weekend alone with him, but she was feeling the weight of everything she had to do before they left.

"I'm sure," he said, silencing her with a quick kiss.

"Now Slugger," Olivia heard Fitz tell Caleb as she made her way back to her bedroom to get her own things packed. "It shouldn't take long to get you packed," Fitz reasoned with Caleb, causing Olivia to smile. "That's because men don't have to pack as much as women do," he told him.

However, a short while later, Olivia came back in her living room to see Caleb happily perched in his bouncy seat in the middle of the floor, with four suitcases, a portable crib, his diaper bag, a baby bathtub, and a portable swing piled around him as Fitz made notes on a piece of paper at the kitchen table.

"What's all this?" Olivia laughed, as she climbed over all the luggage to get to Caleb.

"Just what he needs for the weekend," he said with a confused expression on his face.

"He needs all this for one weekend with my parents?" she asked him.

Fitz had so much stuff packed, one would think they weren't coming back until Caleb was ready for kindergarten, not the following Sunday evening.

"Well, I'd rather us be safe than sorry, Livvy," he said reasonably as Olivia stifled a laugh.

A short while later, they arrived at Olivia's parents home with Olivia carrying Caleb, and Fitz following behind her carrying two of the suitcases, the portable crib, and the bathtub.

* * *

"That's all you brought?" Catherine teased sarcastically as she opened the door to smile at the sight of them.

"Of course not," Fitz said honestly, not catching the joke. "There's more in the car," he smiled proudly as he brought what he was carrying inside, and went to get the rest out of the car.

"Is that finally everything?" she asked with a broad smile when he returned, as Olivia's father walked into the room.

"That's it," Fitz said, catching his breath from his multiple rounds to and from the car to unpack everything. "I also typed out a few things," Fitz said simply as he retrieved a folded up piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "Just for reference," he said, "and it's color coded," he said as Olivia tried not to laugh and Catherine studied the very efficient looking paper. "And there's a few emergency contact numbers if you need them," he continued. "The number of the lodge where we'll be, and of course his pediatrician, the number to the hospital, poison control, and Caleb's blood type is also right here," he said, pointing to an area on the paper for reference.

"Hey man, you forgot the national guard!" Hal roared with laughter, good naturedly teasing Fitz.

"I did, didn't I?" Fitz said seriously, as he pulled out his cell phone to find the number.

"Halbert, that's enough out of you," she said, trying to shush her husband from egging on Fitz's obvious protective nature towards Caleb and then turning back to Fitz, "We're going to be just fine, dear," she said, patting his hand. "But thank you for this," she said, pointing to the reference sheet Fitz had obviously spent a great deal of time preparing. Some of it was actually useful information and things they needed to know about caring for Caleb, but some of it was a little humorous.

Fitz noticed Olivia was unusually quiet and particularly clingy to Caleb as she snuggled him close. Fitz could tell she was suddenly nervous about leaving him.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he told her softly as he rubbed Caleb's back with one arm and put his other arm around her shoulders.

"I haven't been away from him one night since he's been born," she said, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he told her as he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "I hate when you cry," he told her honestly.

Catherine was about to go to Olivia to comfort her, when Hal suddenly gently stopped her, out of view of Fitz and Olivia.

"Let him," he whispered quietly to his wife, as he nodded towards Fitz.

He had a lot of respect for Fitz, and he knew the reassurance Olivia was needing needed to come from him.

"I know it's hard to leave him," Fitz told her gently, as Hal and Catherine watched from a distance, "But he's going to be fine," he told her. "He's in good hands and he's going to have a good time, and we need a relaxing weekend away," he reasoned gently. He was actually a little hesitant himself about leaving, and he wanted nothing more than to hold Caleb himself, but he didn't dare try to take him from Olivia at that moment.

"I really think it's going to be fine," he told her softly, before pausing briefly and continuing. "But if it's bothering you that much, we won't go," he said. He would never tell her this, but it would disappoint him greatly if they didn't. He'd been looking forward to finally having some time for just the two of them, they both had, but he definitely didn't want to ask her to leave Caleb if she really didn't want to, and he didn't want her to feel bad about it all weekend. He loved her too much to ask her to do something if she didn't really want to do it.

Olivia was suddenly torn. She felt horrible at the idea of suddenly being away from Caleb, but at the same time, she wanted...she needed some time alone with him. They both needed it, and she didn't want to disappoint him, or honestly, herself. She wanted nothing more than to go with him.

"How about this?" He reasoned, as he saw the conflict in her eyes. "How about we go," he suggested reasonably, "and we call and check on him later."

Olivia finally nodded, which was a relief to Fitz. He knew that she would feel better once they were officially on their way and she began to relax.

"Good," he said in a low tone, not wanting to say too much with her parents so close by. "Because there may be a few surprises planned for you this weekend," he said mysteriously as she dried the rest of her tears and smiled warmly at him again.

"That's the smile I love so much," he said, giving her a tender smile and bending to kiss her. He wanted to always make her smile.

They were finally out the door and on their way after a few more minutes after saying their goodbyes to Caleb and Olivia's parents.

"Hi," he smiled broadly at her once they were back inside the car.

"Hi," she returned with a huge grin, suddenly feeling the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders, as they were now finally able to focus on nothing but themselves.

**Okay, finally got these two knuckleheads on their way! Sexy time up next! I know that was short. The next chapter will be much longer, but I wanted this to stand alone as an introduction to their weekend. Happy Valentine's Day to you all tomorrow! Hope you each get to spend it with those you love the most! Thanks again as always for your sweet reviews and very kind words! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Just as a disclaimer: This chapter does contain smut (which, I know, will make some of ya'll happy! LOL), but if you are offended by smut or don't want to read, you may want to skip over this chapter. Consider this chapter my Valentine's gift to all of you! **

Fitz and Olivia pulled up the long, winding driveway to the ski resort a few hours later. It had started to lightly snow and the freshly fallen snow made the lights illuminating the lodge glow like candlelight. The lodge was the largest, most luxurios resort of it's kind in the area and it could be seen from all of the ski slopes from miles away.

"Fitz, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Olivia said as her eyes widened, taking in secluded, cozy paradise around them.

"I agree," Fitz said honestly, but looking at her rather than the resort, as he slowed the car to a stop when they came to the end of the long winding drive at the front entrance.

Two young men in hotel uniforms quickly emerged, one coming around to Fitz's side to take the car, and the other opening Olivia's door for her to get out.

"Allow me," Fitz smiled politely to him as he ran around to Olivia's side, and holding out his hand for her to take as she got out of the car.

"We'll be glad to bring your bags up to your room, Sir," one of them told Fitz. "You can check in at the front desk just through the front door there," he told them, gesturing through the double glass doors.

"Thanks," Fitz told him, as he placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back to guide her through the lobby.

"Thank you for this," she said genuinly, turning towards him suddenly. "This is perfect," she told him.

"We're not even inside yet, silly girl," he teased as he planted a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I know," she said, as she played with the buttons on his coat, "but I'm already having such a wonderful time, and I'm so glad we came."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. She had relaxed a lot since they left Caleb, but hearing her say it was music to his ears. He wanted so much for this to be special, to be perfect for her...for both of them, and he definitely didn't want her to have a care in the world all weekend.

"Welcome to Bear Point Lodge," a friendly woman in a similar uniform to the parking attendants said to them when they approached the front desk. "Checking in?"

"Yes," Fitz told her. "Dr. Fitzgerald Grant."

"Ah, yes sir," she said as she typed rapidly into the computer and pulling up Fitz's reservation number. "I see you've booked the presidential suite," she said, causing Olivia to raise an eyebrow at him. She had no idea he'd booked them the presidential suite. She couldn't imagine any room, even the simplest in such a grand resort being less than fabulous. "I'm afraid there's a little problem."

"Problem?" Fitz asked cautiously. He did't want any problems for them that weekend.

"Just a slight one," she said quickly. "Your room isn't quite ready yet. It should be very soon, though," she told them. "Would you like to have a look around the resort?" she offered. "We have a lovely sitting area through that way with a beautiful fireplace," she said, pointing behind her, "and our bakery has pastries and fresh hot chocolate out," she told them.

"That sounds great," Olivia said, smiling at her as she reached for Fitz's hand.

Fitz, however, didn't want hot chocolate. He wanted his Livvy.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Olivia said in amazement as she admired the sparkling chandellier as they walked through where the desk clerk had directed them.

"Mhmm," Fitz said, as his eyes watched her ass as they walked through the lobby. He could care less about the chandellier.

"Fitz," she said, laughing as she saw him watching her butt and not the light fixture.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he said, turning to look at her face and smiling broadly at her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, referring to the light.

"Flawless," he agreed, and she laughed at him, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"You're going to be the death of me, Olivia Pope," he sighed as he smiled at her lovingly, very much aware of the fact that no woman had ever made him crazy out of his mind with desire as she did.

They made their way to a secluded spot, with plush leather chairs and a breathtaking view of the snow falling over the mountain peaks.

"A hot chocolate bar?!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly.

They had no idea that the desk clerk meant a hot chocolate bar when she suggested hot chocolate. But there spread out in the cafe were huge containers of gourmet marshmallows in different flavors, milk, dark, and white chocolate shavings.

They were like two kids in a candy store as they sampled the selections and helped themselves to two steaming mugs before snuggling together in one of the oversized chairs. They were giggling together, both of them oblivious to anyone except each other, as they relaxed together before the same clerk appeared a while later letting them know their suite was ready.

The room took both their breaths away as they were escorted upstairs, the bellboys already haven brought their luggage up to the room. There was an enormous California king size bed in the middle of the room, a gas log fireplace, a large Jacuzzi in the bathroom for two, and an oversized shower for two complete with a sitting bench and multiple shower heads that immediately caught Fitz's attention. A set of French doors let out onto a private deck with an outdoor firepit and a large hot tub.

Fitz quickly tipped the bellboy, thanked him, and then locked the door behind him.

"Are you having fun, baby?" Fitz said, approaching Olivia from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear.

"This is beautiful," she told him as she rested her head against his chest. "It's so peaceful and relaxing," she told him.

"Me, too," Fitz said, pulling her tighter. "Let's go to bed," he blurted out suddenly, causing her to laugh.

"What?" she laughed at him. "We can't right now," she told him. "We have to start getting ready if we're going to the ball."

"Forget the ball," Fitz told her, as he kissed her neck and let a hand play with the zipper on her jeans.

"Forget the ball?" she said in mock shock. "Is that really what you want to do?" she laughed.

"Yes," Fitz said honestly, but he knew they really should make an appearance, at least for awhile.

"I'll make you a deal," she reasoned, turning in his arms to face him. "Let's go for awhile," she suggested, "and then later, when we get back," she said, dropping her voice in a low seductive way that Fitz found incredibly sexy, "I'll be all yours," she told him, as she caught him off guard by jumping up in his arms, Fitz instinctively catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"All mine?" Fitz was intrigued as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"All," she said as she gave him a deep kiss and clenched her legs tighter around his waist. "Yours." She told him.

"Deal," Fitz said with a laugh as she consented.

"Okay," she said, kissing him once more quickly. "Now put me down so I can get showered," she told him reasonably, nodding in the direction of the bedroom.

"A shower?" Fitz inquired, liking the sound of that. "Good idea. I'll join you." he teased as he walked towards the bathroom, still carrying her.

"No you won't," she laughed as she squirmed playfully in his arms. "If you join me, we'll never get there on time," she told him.

"Well then can I watch?" he asked, more than willing to settling for the next best thing to joining her.

"No," she laughed. "You can get changed into your tux out here," she said, patting him on the chest, as he reluctantly put her down.

An hour later, she emerged from the bathroom and Fitz was truly at a loss for words as he she cleared his throat to get his attention. He had his back to her as he watched the snow falling out the window, and hadn't heard her open the bathroom door.

"Hi," Olivia said softly, smiling at him as she walked closer to him.

Fitz temporarily was unable to speak as he felt his jaw fall to the floor and they thought his brain momentarily short wired as he took in how beautiful she looked. Olivia was wearing a long red silk dress that scooped low on her back while still being incredibly classy, and her sleek hair looked like beautiful as it fell on her shoulders.

"Hi," he finally choked out, as he reached his hand out to her, which she eagerly took as he held her at arms length to look at her.

"Livvy, you look," he said, unable to find his words, "beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it," he said. "You take my breath away," he told her sweetly, his words touching her.

Fitz beamed with pride when they arrived at the ball a short while later, as they walked in, Olivia on his arm.

He introduced her to several of his collegues, a few of which she recognized from the hospital.

Fitz got them each a glass of champagne as a waiter approached them, and they mingled through the crowd.

"Quinn!" Olivia exclaimed, when she turned around.

"Olivia! Hi!" Quinn said excited to see her, as they gave each other a warm hug. "I was hoping to see you here with Dr. Grant!" Quinn told her as Olivia glanced from Fitz to Quinn.

"Did you know she was going to be here?" Olivia asked with a broad smile as she and Olivia continued to embrace.

"I did," Fitz said, smiling at her. "But I thought I'd let it be a surprise," Fitz told her, knowing how excited she would be to see Quinn.

"How's Caleb?" Quinn asked her.

"He's doing great," Olivia said with a smile. "He's already grown so much."

"I know!" Quinn said with a laugh. "We see pictures of him everyday!" she told her, teasing Fitz.

"I'm not that bad," Fitz said to the ladies, returning the laughter.

"How you doing, Fitz?" a tall man said, approaching and wrapping one arm easily around Quinn's waist as he extended his hand to shake Fitz's.

"Tom," Fitz smiled, "good to see you," Fitz said as he shook his hand. "Have you and Olivia met?" he asked, to which they both shook their heads. "Tom, this is my girlfriend, Olivia Pope. Olivia, this is Tom Radcliffe," he said. "He's a cardiologist at the hospital."

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am," Tom said as he shook Olivia's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," Olivia said politely as she shook his outstretched hand.

"Tom and Quinn are getting married soon," Fitz told her.

"You are?!" Olivia said, hugging Quinn again. "When?" she asked her.

"Next month," Quinn told her. "And you have to come!"

"We wouldn't miss it," Olivia said as Fitz wrapped an arm around her.

They chatted a few more minutes and the music caught Fitz's attention as he recognized a song that had special meaning to them.

So Close by John McLaughlin began to play throughout the ballroom as Fitz turned to Olivia.

"Shall we?" he asked her, holding out his hand to her.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is gone,_

_the music playing on for only two..._

_so close together, and when I'm with you,_

_so close to feeling alive._

"Now where have we heard this song before?" Olivia said, gazing lovingly at him as he guided her across the floor, and she moved effortlessly in his arms.

"No idea," Fitz teased as he watched her, and they both remembered the song playing when she held Caleb for the first time with him beside her. They had already started becoming a family then without either one of them knowing it.

"Do you miss him?" he asked her softly with a smile, and she knew he meant Caleb.

"Yes," she laughed honestly. "But I'm so glad we came," she said, letting out a deep breath and melting into his arms. "We needed this." She told him.

"Yes, we did," he agreed. "But I miss him too," he laughed. "I can't wait to see him on Sunday," he told her genuinely.

"Me either," she said, "but I want to enjoy this too," she told him genuinely. "And we've still got the whole weekend ahead of us," she said in a low tone, foreshadowing things to come.

He knew exactly what he meant as he tightened his grip on her waist and held her closer.

"Oh God, yes we do," he growled against her ear.

Tom and Quinn danced closer to them, and Olivia and Quinn striked up a conversation again after the song ended.

"So tell me about the wedding," Olivia told her.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Fitz interjected quickly, kissing Olivia quickly on the cheek.

"I'll join you," Tom told him, as he gave Quinn a quick peck as well, before heading towards the bar with Fitz.

"Olivia's very nice," Tom said genuinely after they gave their drink order to the bartender.

"Yes, she is," Fitz agreed readily. "She's amazing. Her son was actually in the unit a while back," he told Tom. "Your lovely fiancé helped me take care of him quite a bit." He explained.

"I thought she looked familiar," Tom said, as he remembered where he had seen Olivia. He must have seen her around the hospital when he had come up to the NICU to see Quinn.

"How's her son doing now?" Tom asked with interest.

"Wonderful," Fitz beamed. "He's my little Slugger," he said, as he retrieved his phone to show Tom a picture. Fitz was always more than willing to show pictures of Caleb to anyone who wanted to see.

"He sure is a cute little thing," Tom told him.

Naturally, Tom wondered about the biological father as well, but figured it was none of his business. He and Fitz had a good working relationship and shared a great deal of mutual and professional respect for each other.

"Did Cyrus Beene have a problem with you dating a patient's mother?" Tom asked cautiously.

"How could he?" Fitz said smugly. "He knows which side his bread is buttered on. Was there a problem with you and Quinn dating?" Fitz asked him.

Of course it was a different situation, as they were both employees, and Tom technically being in a higher position than Quinn at the hospital, but it was still one that someone could potentially frown upon.

"Same thing you said," Tom told him. "How could he?" He asked as the men exchanged a knowing glance.

"I saw your father a few weeks ago," Tom said.

"Is that so?" Fitz said, trying to sound nonchalant as he took a drink of his bourbon.

"It is. I, um...I" he said suddenly speechless, as he caught sight of Quinn on the dance floor.

Fitz looked up to see what was drawing Tom's sudden attention, as he himself took in the sight of Olivia dancing seductively on the dance floor, clearly putting on a show for him and trying to attract his attention. Fitz watched as Beyoncé's Dance for You flooded the room and Olivia moved, creating a beat to the music with her body, as she locked eyes with him.

_Loving You Is Really All that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but think about it day and night_

_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe_

_swirling, swirling on my babe_

Fitz felt his pants instantly become uncomfortably tight as he watched her body hug the deep red dress she was wearing as she moved in sync with the music, the little performance she was putting on for him exuding sexiness. Tom was equally engrossed in watching Quinn put on a similar show for him, her body molded into the tight black dress she was wearing reminding him of what he already knew was waiting for him later that night.

"Night," Fitz said to Tom, as he tossed back the rest of his drink and placing the glass on the bar, never once letting his eyes leave Olivia.

"Mhmmm," Tom managed to say with a nod, as they each went to their respective ladies on the dance floor.

Fitz wrapped his arms low on her waist as Olivia let her arms travel up around his neck to pull him close, as he placed one thigh between her legs, and she grinded her core against him as they danced together on the dance floor.

"Tell you what," Olivia said, as the music finally came to a stop and she pulled at his shirt to bring his ear. "Why don't you take me back to the lodge," she whispered against his ear, her voice oozing with sex, "and make love to me the way we've both been wanting you to," she told him before pulling back slightly to look him in the eye.

"Bye," Fitz said to Tom and Quinn, who didn't even hear him as Tom looked like he was about to pounce on Quinn right there on the dance floor.

With that he grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling her out of the crowd, as he nearly sprinted them out of the party and towards the car.

"We were rude to Tom and Quinn," Olivia laughed as they got back in the car and Fitz didn't even bother starting the ignition, instead attempting to pull her into his lap and letting his hand run up her thigh under her dress.

"Forget it," Fitz said as he left love marks on her neck, and squeezed the top of her thigh. "They've got their own plans."

Fitz made it back to the lodge in record time, breaking several traffic violations as he fought to keep the car on the road as Olivia massaged his now painfully hard erection through his suit pants. Fitz was grateful to finally be back at the lodge, as he was almost afraid he would lose his load right there in the car without even getting it out of his pants. He quickly pulled back up to the front entrance and fished a tip out of his back pocket, not even aware of the fact or even caring that he gave the parking attendant a $100.00 tip. But all the blood had left his head, traveling to lower parts of his anatomy, making it difficult to calculate appropriate tipping amounts. Fitz raced around to her side of the car to help her out and resisted the urge to throw her over his shoulder and bolt at a dead run back to the room.

Hands and tongues roamed each other's bodies once the door was securely closed and locked behind them. Olivia's hands instinctively went to his belt as she undid his fly, Fitz grateful to finally have his pants loosened. Both their body temperatures were through the roof as Olivia felt a dull ache low in her belly, traveling down through her core. Fitz unzipped the back of her dress, and was about to push it off of her, when she reluctantly stopped him.

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz," she whispered loudly as he sucked on a spot on her neck that was actually making her nipples almost hurt with pleasure. "Wait just a minute," she told him. "Just let me change into-"

"Olivia," he said suddenly stopping his assault on her neck as he pulled up to look at her. "There is nothing in the world you could put on that could make you look any sexier than you do right now. We've waited long enough," he told her. "Plus, I'm on the verge of spontaneously combusting here," he told her as he gestured down to his painfully hard penis. Olivia quickly pushed his pants and boxers off of him as Fitz unbuttoned his shirt and threw it, landing in a heap somewhere on the floor behind them.

Olivia couldn't protest as she let the dress slip from her body and gather in a pool around her feet, leaving her standing in a tiny black thong and matching strapless bra she had been wearing underneath the dress.

Fitz let out an animalistic growl as he grabbed hold of her waist and she jumped up into his arms. He carried her with one hand, letting one hand squeeze her ass as he held her up, and let the other hand unsnap the back of the strapless bra, which was quickly discarded on the floor. He carried her directly to the bed, and in his excitement dropped her on her back onto the mattress, as the sound of a tray clanking suddenly grabbed their attention as they both looked up in shock.

"Shit!" Fitz exclaimed suddenly as he looked in horror from Olivia's head to the the tray as Olivia roared with laughter.

"Are you okay, Livvy?!" he asked as he grabbed her head, examining it for any cuts or injuries.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she laughed while Fitz continued to examine her head.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, forgetting the tray of fresh strawberries and whipped cream he had asked to be delivered to their room and not even considering the room service staff would leave the tray on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine," Fitz, she said as she continued to giggle while a stark naked Fitz gathered up the tray with thankfully no broken or spilled dishes and placed it safely on the table on the other side of the room.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he asked her, smiling tenderly at the sight of an almost naked Olivia, except for her sexy black thong, laughing as she laid on the bed, waiting for him to return.

"Yep," she told him as she continued to laugh as he returned back to the bed.

She was completely turned on when he possessively grabbed her, pulling her close to the edge of the bed and suddenly yanked the thong off her, letting it land on the floor beside his feet. Fitz looked down as her body was now fully displayed like a feast set out just for him, and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to let his mouth go first to her tits for an appetizer, or straight to her pussy for dessert. He let his sweet tooth get the best of him, thinking he couldn't go wrong going straight for the prize.

"Spread your legs," he instructed her as she did as he asked, the laughter suddenly stopping as he joined her on the bed and turned her body to position her spread out in front of him. Fitz kissed a path from the inside of her knee, letting his tongue slide along her leg before flicking it just below her core, which was now begging for his touch. He quickly did the same thing to her other leg, and this time her clit throbbed so hard it almost hurt. Olivia instinctively brought her hand to her pussy, hoping to relieve herself of the ache, but Fitz suddenly stopped her, pulling her hand away and kissing her hand.

"I don't think so," he said sexily, as he lowered his mouth to where her hand had been just moments before.

Without further warning, Fitz planted a quick kiss on her clit, before flicking his tongue over her bundle of nerves, causing her legs to tremble.

Olivia could only writhe on the bed as she moaned when Fitz slipped his finger inside her dripping tunnel, and stroked it in and out before pushing up to massage her g spot.

"You're soaking wet, Livvy," he told her as he let his finger relish inside her before taking his finger out and sucking her juices off his hand. "And you taste so good," he growled.

"Need. More." Olivia panted out each word, as he continued stroking his finger in and out of her. "Need. You." she told him, as she took him in her hand and stroked his dick in her hand, causing Fitz to instinctively pump against her hand.

Upon hearing her words, Fitz immediately stopped his actions and guided his erection to her waiting core.

He entered her in one smooth stroke, but noticed she clenched around him and he saw her momentarily wince.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart? Did I hurt you" he asked her, stroking her face close to his as he started to pull out, but she stopped him, needing him inside her.

"No," she whispered with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just let me adjust," she told him.

She hadn't been with anyone since she had conceived, and certainly not since her pregnancy had ended.

"We can stop, baby," he told her, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm okay," she told him, as she gripped him tight and he fought not to move inside her. He desperately wanted to thrust hard inside her, but he definitely didn't want to hurt her.

After a few seconds, the look of discomfort turned into a sexy smile as she slowly began moving her hips against him, and moments later, she was begging him to give it to her harder.

"I take it you're okay now?" he asked with a smirk, loving having her asking for more of him.

"Fuck me," she said suddenly. "Hard," she demanded, turning Fitz on even more so if possible as he pushed her knees up and over his shoulders and gave her exactly what she asked for.

Olivia let her fingernails dig into his back, scratching and pulling to get him even deeper as he rammed into her body time after time, pushing them both closer to the edge each time.

"Fitz, I'm...oh...awwwwwwwww...I'm... coming," she told him suddenly and he held her body close to his, reaching down to let her squeeze his hand with hers, when he felt her walls clamp down on him even harder as her body shook underneath him. The sight of her as her orgasm overtook her was too much for him as he felt his balls tighten and he shot his semen hard inside her, splashing the back of her cervix as his body twitched on top of her before collapsing.

Fitz stayed lodged inside her as they both came back down to earth and he reluctantly pulled out of her body, her legs still spread wide. He went to the bathroom and retrieved a warm wash cloth and lovingly helped her clean up before cuddling up next to her and wrapping her up in his arms.

"That was," she started to say as he kissed her cheek-

"Incredible," Fitz said, completing her sentence. "Do you know how much I love you, Olivia?" he asked her. "You are the only woman for me," he told her.

"I love you too," she said suddenly rolling over in his arms to face him. "More than anything."

They laid in bed and talked and giggled awhile longer, and Fitz could see she was getting sleepy and struggling to keep her eyes open as the sound of the crackling fire in the fireplace started to lull her to sleep.

"Sleep my sweet baby," he told her as she finally succumbed to sleep as her eyelids were suddenly just too heavy to keep open any longer. "I'll be right here when you wake up," he told her kissing her forehead gently as she slept in his arms, Fitz not far behind her.

**So Quinn is with Tom...I love me some Tom! And Fitz was a man on a mission getting Liv back to that hotel room! lol If you all would, let me know if you'd like to see some more of the weekend at the lodge, or back to real life yet. Want to do whichever you all would enjoy most! Hope you all have a wonderful weekend! I'm planning on trying to get in some writing time, but I'll see how far I get, I guess. I am having surgery on my foot late next week, and I have a lot I need to get done between now and then. As always, I appreciate so much all your reviews, comments, and the pm's you send me! **


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, a half asleep Fitz groggily opened one eye and deciding the dream he was having was too good to be interrupted, sank back into the pillows with a smile on his face and decided to let sleep overtake him again. But as one eye slowly opened again, Fitz caught site of the sunrise over a patch of freshly fallen snow through the window, and remembered where he was, and more importantly, who he was with. He instively stretched out an arm to Olivia's side of the bed, and when his arm collided with the flat mattress and not her warm body, he immediately looked down between his legs to see his beautiful Livvy, bobbing her head up and down on his cock, sucking him fully in her throat, and devouring him like he was an ice cream cone.

She had awakened before him, quietly climbed out of bed, brushed her teeth, tackled her bedhead, slathered moisturizer on her face, and dressed in the pale pink chemise she had planned on modeling for him the night before. The thin spaghetti straps were slipping off her shoulders and the thin length of the fabric did very little to hide what Fitz had discovered underneath the night before.

"Good morning," he said, raising an eyebrow at her as she continued to work her magic on his shaft, and she slowly let her mouth travel up to plant kisses on his stomach and over his chest.

"Good morning," she said with a proud smile on her face now that she had him awake, that Fitz found incredibly cute as she straddled his waist sitting on him, and bending down to kiss him, her breasts spilling out of the nightie she was wearing and falling into his face, causing Fitz to growl as he nearly suffocated himself between her boobs and then suddenly pinching the side of her breast.

"Ow!" Olivia yelped, and then looked at him in suprise. "What was that for?"

"I'm making sure I'm not dreaming," he told her.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself," she laughed, throwing her head back, giving him a new angle to work on her breasts.

"It's more fun my way," he told her as he reached under the thin fabric and this time, pinching her butt.

"Have you been awake long?" Fitz asked, between sucking one nipple into his mouth fully and tweaking the other between his fingers, his breathing now becoming labored as her fingers curled in his hair and scratched his scalp.

"Just awhile," she said, bending down to kiss him, still sitting in his lap as she took his mouth with her own. "This mountain air has really got into me," she said, breathing deeply and throwing her head back again as she grinded on him.

"How about I get into you instead," he suggested as he lifted her up under her bottom, and then sit her back down on his cock.

They both moaned at the feeling of their union, as Olivia sank down on him, letting him fill her completly as she squeezed her muscles around him tighter, and then sitting still for a moment just enjoying the sense of fullness he gave her. No one had ever filled her as completely as Fitz did. And after having him inside her, she now knew that no one else ever could.

Fitz reached his arms up to her and she took his outstretched hands for leverage as she began to rotate her hips and rode him up and down. The sexy nightie was driving Fitz wild, but he needed an unobstructed view of her as he tugged on the bottom of the fabric, and Olivia temporarily lifted her arms up to allow Fitz to slide the silkie fabric off her body. But his attempts to get it off of her and needing to drive into her deeper were making him flustered, so he grabbed the fabric and ripped it off her instead, instantly getting her attention.

"I just bought that," she laughed.

"Trust me," ne nodded, looking her in the eye. "I will definitely replace it," he said.

"God, you fuck me good, Fitz," she moaned as she threw her head back and moaned, shutting her eyes as she took in the pleasure of riding him.

"Don't do that," Fitz instructed. "Don't close your eyes," he pleaded with her. "Watch us," he told her as he reached for her face and they both watched as he disappeared inside her, and then reappeared before she quickly slammed back down again, her body swallowing him fully each time.

After a few minutes, Fitz gently pulled her off his cock, making Olivia whimper as she reached for his cock again to draw him back in, but Fitz grabbed her and flipped her on her tummy.

"Get on all fours," he told her as he stroked himself a couple of times watching her and then slid in behind her, admiring his new view as he pumped furiously inside her from behind.

"Oh! Ooooooh, Fi-Fi-Fiiiiiiiittttzzzzzzzzzz!" Olivia exclaimed as her eyes widened as he moved one hand around her to rub fast circles around her clit.

Fitz was close, so, so close as sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt his face flush, but there was no way he was letting himself go over the edge until she did.

"Is this what you wanted, sweet baby?" he asked her, letting his hot breath move right next to her ear, his breath making her tingle as he continued to thrust into her from behind and continued playing with her clit. "Did you want me to fuck this pussy this morning?"

"God, yes!" Olivia exclaimed, his dirty talk turning her on even more. "I'm going to come, Fitz!" she shouted loudly suddenly, and then hoped the people in the next room didn't hear her as she reached for a pillow to muffle her screams as she orgasmed underneath him.

"Oh, yeah, sweet baby," Fitz moaned as he watched her and knew there was no way in hell he could hold back any longer as he grabbed her hips harder, pulling her back against him, as he buried himself as far as he could inside her and came violently hard, both of them collapsing on the bed, Fitz laying on her back.

"So you like this mountain air, huh?" Fitz teased as he stroked her back with his fingers.

"Mhmmm," Olivia smiled, with her eyes closed against the pillow.

"Well I just might buy a place out here if it means I get to wake up every morning like this," he told her.

"Maybe you should do that," she teased with a look of nothing but pure love in her eyes.

* * *

"Do you want to go downstairs to breakfast?" Fitz offered a few hours later.

They had both fallen back to sleep after another two rounds of intense love making, and he had seen a sign through the restaurant area that said they served breakfast quite late in the morning.

"That sounds good," she said. "I'm starving."

"Me, too," he told her. They had worked up quite an appetite that morning.

"Let's go skiing after breakfast," Olivia told him happily as he watched her finish dressing a short while later.

"Skiing?" he balked, momentarily looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"It's a ski resort," she reminded, glancing at him as she applied a tinted lip balm to her lips and then getting a kick out of the expression on his face. "What would you like to do all weekend?" she asked. "Eat, sleep, and have sex all weekend?" she teased.

"It wouldn't be the worse idea I've ever heard," he said, giving her a crooked smile that melted her heart and would have her flat on her back again in a matter of seconds if she wasn't careful.

"Mhhmm," Olivia grinned at him.

They went down to breakfast a few minutes later, to see the café area was quite busy. The lodge knew most people on vacation slept in and they didn't anticipate the breakfast rush until quite late in the morning. Olivia smiled when they recognized a familiar face in the restaurant that waved them over.

"Good morning, you two!" Quinn exclaimed, as Fitz and Olivia saw her sitting alone at a table towards the back.

They smiled and waved and walked over to join her. Most people from the party the night before weren't staying at the lodge, which was exactly the reason Fitz had booked this one rather than the one where the ball was held. That, and the fact that this one was nicer and much more luxurious. He'd prefer to not have to play office politics this weekend, and shut out everyone except Olivia, however Tom and Quinn were the exception. The four of them were instantly becoming friends.

"Are you guys staying here this weekend?" Olivia asked as Fitz pulled out the chair across from Quinn for her to sit down.

"We are," Quinn nodded with a smile. "Until Sunday. You?" she asked them, to which Olivia nodded.

"Where's Tom?" Fitz asked her, not seeing his friend around.

"Over there at the breakfast buffet," she told him.

"I'm going to join him," Fitz told the ladies. "What can I get you, Livvy?"

"Whatever looks good," she told him, as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Quinn?" he asked, politely, assuming that Tom was bringing their food, but still wanted to be polite and offer.

"Oh, Tom's bringing ours," Quinn told him. "Thanks, Dr. Grant."

"Fitz outside of the hospital," Fitz told her, while Olivia smiled warmly at both of them.

It sounded strange for Quinn to refer to him as Dr. Grant when they weren't working. After all, her own fiancé was in an equally high position at the hospital as Fitz, and was a good friend of his. And Quinn was becoming a good friend of Olivia's.

"Are you all having fun?" Quinn asked her when Fitz went in search of food.

"We are having so much fun," Olivia told her with a sigh. "I miss Caleb so much, but it feels good to get away for awhile. We needed some time alone together, I think."

"I know what you mean," Quinn told him. "With all the wedding planning, a weekend away was nice."

* * *

"Sorry if we left rather abruptly last night," Fitz said sheepishly to Tom as he grabbed two plates from the breakfast area.

"I didn't notice you guys leave," Tom said honestly, not having any idea what Fitz was talking about as he continued to pile bacon on his plate, while Fitz suppressed a laugh.

"Have you seen anyone else from the hospital staying here?" Tom asked him.

"No. You?" Fitz asked.

"No, thank God," he said as reached for a platter of scrambled eggs. "You and Oivia, fine with me. Anyone else from the hospital, I'd just assume not have to see from there if I don't have to." Both men much preferred to not have to deal with office politics during the weekend, rather focusing on their respective ladies.

"Hey, why don't you all join us at our table," Tom suggested.

"We already are," Fitz laughed, gesturing to the ladies who were laughing together at a nearby table. "Quinn already asked us."

"Well good," Tom smiled.

"Tom, what room are you all in?" Fitz suddenly asked.

"315." Tom said easily. "Why? What room are you in?"

"622, and no reason," Fitz said vaguely as he put a blueberry muffin on his plate, knowing Olivia loved blueberry muffins. As much as he enjoyed Tom and Quinn's company, he would rather them not being directly above or below their room, and certainly not next door, as he preferred their friends not hearing his marathon lovemaking sessions with Olivia.

Tom shrugged his shoulders as he juggled plates for him and Quinn, thankfully it not registering with him why Fitz was asking.

"Do you two want to join us on the slopes?" Fitz asked as they finished up breakfast a short while later.

Tom glanced at Quinn, who gave him a discreet knowing look, as Tom glanced back between his fiancé and Fitz.

"We are going to, um, we, um...we have plans," Tom suddenly managed to get choke out vaguely, not wanting to tell them they were headed back to bed.

"Okay, well you two enjoy your day," Olivia laughed as she hugged Quinn before Fitz helped her get her coat on and took his hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"You know, you look pretty cute in that ski parka," Fitz told her, admiring her in her cozy coat, fitted jeans and Uggs and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Think so, huh?" Olivia teased him as they took the chair lift to the top of the mountain.

They spent the next couple of hours on the slopes, and Fitz surprised her with what an excellent skier he was. Olivia, however, hadn't skied as much and so they stuck mostly to the beginner slopes, with Fitz trying to teach her, laughing when she fell in the snow, taking him down with her.

"Where did you learn to ski so well?" she asked in amazement after watching him glide effortlessly in the snow and they made their way back to the lodge.

"In undergrad, in college," he told her.

"Why don't you ever talk much about that time in your life," Olivia asked gently as she wrapped her arm around his waist, as they walked the path back to the lodge.

"It just wasn't the best time in my life," he shrugged with a smile, reaching for her gloved hand to kiss.

"I know that's when your Mom died," she sad gently, "but why won't you ever talk to me about your Dad?" she asked. "You've only ever introduced me to Grammy A," she reminded him.

"Oh, Livvy," he sighed with a sad smile. "I just prefer to keep as much distance between my Dad and myself as I can. You know he's a cardiologist, like Tom," he reminded her. "But he's nothing like Tom, and he's not in it to help people or make a difference like Tom is. He's cares about no one but himself," he added.

"But can't -" Olivia started to say softly, before he gently silenced her.

"Can we please not talk about this right now, Livvy?" He asked her softly, his eyes searching hers. "We will." He promised. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, but can we just enjoy the weekend?" he asked.

"Okay," she agreed with a reassuring smile. She knew not to push him and knew he'd talk to her when he was ready.

They returned back to their room and Fitz helped her get off all the snow gear she was wearing after getting his out of his own. The room service staff had cleaned their room, and restarted the fireplace while they were gone.

Olivia collapsed near the fire a short time later, after emerging from the bathroom wearing one of the plush white, soft comfy robes the hotel staff had left for them. Her hair hung in soft curls down her shoulders, framing her face, as the robe was sexily tied lose around her waist.

"Well don't you look pretty?" Fitz said when she came in the bathroom.

"Thank you," she smiled, suppressing a yawn as she settled into one of the comfy chairs next to the fireplace.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" he asked with a tender smile.

Fitz was always concerned about her well being and it touched Olivia's heart.

"A little bit," she admitted.

The weekend was finally catching up to her. It was hard work for her taking care of Caleb, and studying for her bar exam at home. And she and Fitz hadn't gone to sleep until late the night before, and their skiing adventure in the snow that morning had finally allowed it to all start creeping up on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her as he wrinkled his brow as she put her bare feet up closer to the fireplace.

"My feet are cold," she giggled.

"Give me that foot," he said as he crawled over towards the fire, and pulled one of her feet to his chest.

Fitz slowly massaged her foot, and then kissed it. He planted tender kisses on the top of her foot and around her heal, and then without warning, took one of toes in her mouth and sucking gently, earning a soft moan from Olivia as she was sure there was some sort of nerve that ran directly from her toes up to her core. Whatever it was, his actions had certainly triggered it, as she felt a sudden wetness between her thighs. Fitz dragged his tongue slowly up her calf and kissed the back of her knee, before pushing her leg up into the chair. He untied the robe, and watched as it fell loosely around her, and then repeated his actions on her other foot, and working his way back up her thigh and inching closer to her slit again.

The terry cloth robe still hanging loosely on her frame and covering absolutely none of her body, Fitz let his lips gently suck in each one of the lips of her sex before paying careful attention to her clit. Olivia's body arched and her legs shook as he flicked his tongue gently across her button of pleasure before taking it in his mouth and sucking it hard.

"Are your feet still cold?" he asked, looking up with her from between her legs with a sexy grin that would have made her drop her panties had she been wearing any. His face was coated in her arousal, his hair shuffled, and his cheeks red with desire as he grinned up at her.

"Definitely not," she moaned as he went back to the task at hand, and Olivia pulled him in closer, holding onto his head, as he made her previously cold toes curl in pleasure.

**Well, I almost forgot I had the majority of that chapter already written, so I decided to redraft it and go ahead and get it up there. Hope you all enjoyed that! **


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia stood out on their private balcony that opened up to a breathtaking view of the mountains. They had just returned back to their room after an intimate, romantic dinner in the lodge's finest restaurant, and had only been back in their suite for a short time. The cool night air made her wrap the cashmere throw a little snugger around her bare arms, as she still had on the little black dress she had worn to dinner. She was completely unaware of how beautiful she looked as the glow from the open firepit illuminated her cocoa colored skin.

"I have a suprise for you, Livvy!" Fitz said in a sing song voice as wandered back out onto the private deck in search of her.

"Fitz, if this is another ride up Grant Mountain, as you call it," she said, glancing over her shoulder with a hint of laughter in her voice. "As it is, I may not be able to walk for a week," she teased him as he suddenly appeared behind her, sitting down the tray he was carrying, and first sliding his hands down her shoulders and the tops of her arms, and finally joining them together to rest around her midsection. He warmed her up much more effectively than the cashmere throw ever could.

"Well, then I'll carry you," he said sweetly, whispering the words against her ear, earning him a soft smile from her as she let her head fall back against his chest.

"What's bothering you?" he asked as he stood there, holding her, taking in the view.

She had been unusally quiet, and he knew her well enough to know when something was wrong.

"Nothing," she tried unsuccessfully to lie, but he was too smart to buy it.

"Don't give me that, Miss Pope," he said as he gently bit down on her neck, causing her to first moan and then giggle at him.

"That's my Livvy," he said, glad he could make her laugh.

"I don't want to leave here tomorrow," she said quickly.

"I thought you wanted to get home to see Caleb?" he said, suprised that she didn't want to leave.

They had skyped with Olivia's parents and Caleb earlier in the day and they were both excited to get home to him. Fitz missed him just as much as she did.

"I do," she nodded. "Of course I do," she told him. "Everything's just so simple here." she said, almost sadly, as she let her hand rest on top of his and let her thumb caress the skin on his hand between his thumb and index finger.

"Trust me, Livvy. We will be coming back," he assured her, at the memory of all the ways they had had sex on just about every surface of the suite.

They'd done it in front of the fireplace, in the shower twice, up against the wall when Fitz didn't have the patience to get her to the bed, and in the bed countless times. Fitz still wanted to get her in the Jacuzzi, and he had every intention of making that fantasy a reality before they left the next day.

Neither of them had ever had a more romantic weekend in their lives, and he was more than willing to bring her back anytime she wanted to come.

"I know," she laughed softly. "Everything's just so perfect right now," she said, before turning in his arms to face him. "I don't want it to end," she said as she searched his eyes.

"Well, it's not going to end," he said as he gave her a crooked smile, and held her face gently in his hands. "It's only going to get better," he told her, with a nod. "We are only going to get better," he added.

She had to tell him. She needed to tell him, and she should have done it sooner. She knew that and she didn't know how he would react.

"I did something before we left, and I don't know how you're going to feel about it," she suddenly blurted out.

"What?" he asked, as he searched her eyes, as if looking for an answer. A sudden sense of panic rushed through him as his head raced with all the possibilities of what she could have meant. "What did you do?"

"I had a motion filed in family court to have Jake's parental right revoked," she said quickly, as she averted her eyes from his.

"You did?" he asked softly.

He was certainly glad she had done it, but he was suprised she hadn't told him about it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Livvy?" he asked gently.

"I just, I..." she started to say as tears pooled in her eyes that tugged at his heart.

"I would have gone with you, Sweetheart," he told her softly as he wiped away a tear from her face with his thumb. "You didn't have to do that alone."

"That's why I didn't tell you," she told him. "You do too much for me as it is, and I didn't want to put anymore on you. I have enough baggage as -"

"Baggage?" he asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow at her and pulling away from her. "What do you mean by baggage?"

"I have Caleb and -"

"Olivia, don't you ever use the word baggage when it comes to Caleb, we both know better." He said in a very firm voice.

He had fallen more in love with her and with Caleb than he had ever dreamed possible, and he always tried to respect the fact that he wasn't Caleb's biological father, but the very last thing in the world Caleb was to him was baggage, and he wouldn't let the words "Caleb" and "baggage" ever be referenced in the same sentence, not even by her.

"I didn't mean-" she started to say, fumbling over her words. "I just meant that you do so much for me already, and I didn't want to put that on you."

"If you felt like you needed to do that by yourself, then I understand," Fitz started to say. "But if you think that you would be burdening me with something, that's different. I love you, Olivia." He said, almost yelling. "Nothing is too much trouble when it comes to you. Or Caleb, for that matter -"

"Fitz-"

"No, let me finish." He said, his tone almost startling her. She had never heard him speak so passionately about anything ever before. "I know I'm not Caleb's biological father," he said bluntly. "I get that." He told her, looking her directly in the eye. "But I love him like he is," Fitz said, his own eyes filling with tears as his voice cracked a little. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. Or you." He said firmly. "I couldn't love him any more than I already do if he were mine biologically." He told her as Olivia nodded and let tears spill from her own eyes at his words.

"And I've never met any woman in my entire life like you," he told her as he reached for her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. "I want to marry you one day," he suddenly blurted out. "I want to spend the rest of my life trying to bring as much joy into your life as you bring into mine, and I don't ever want to wake up in the morning again without you beside me," he said as he smiled softly at her.

"Fitz-"

"I'm not done yet," he said with his best panty dropping grin that instantly shut her up. "I love you." He repeated. "I love everything about you. I love how you bite your bottom lip when something's bothering you like you were doing a minute ago," he teased her. He was right. She hadn't ever thought about it, but she did bite her bottom lip when something was on her mind. "And I love how you put an ice cube in your soup when it's too hot, like you did at dinner tonight." He teased her. And I love watching you with Caleb." He added in a tender voice. " And I want us to make a house full of more babies together one day."

Olivia had never heard anything sweeter in her life, and for once, she was absolutely speechless. She didn't know what to say, so she did the only things she knew she could do. She quickly sat the wine glass she had been holding down and before Fitz knew what was happening, she had her arms around his neck and was kissing him in fervor.

"Sweet baby," Fitz groaned against her mouth as Olivia pulled his head down closer to hers, and tried to press herself closer to him.

Fitz let his fingers play through her hair and tilted her head back to deepen their kiss, as she parted her lips to let grant his tongue easier access in her mouth. Nothing could pull them apart, except the need for oxygen which eventually couldn't be ignored, as they reluctantly broke their kiss. But Fitz didn't let her go far, as he held her close to him and let his mouth rest against her forehead.

"I love you, too." She told him as he kissed the top of her head and let the scent of her shampoo fill his nostrils. "You and Caleb are my whole life," she told him. "I'd be lost without you," she told him honestly.

"Sit with me, Livvy," he told her as he reached for her hand and guided her towards one of the comfortable lounge chairs next to the outdoor fire pit.

Fitz lowered himself in the chair, placing his legs on either side of him, making room for her to sit between his outstretched legs. Olivia let out a deep sigh as she settled into his embrace, still crying softly at all the emotions of the moment.

"Have you noticed how we always do this?" she giggled as she let herself relax against his strong chest.

"Do what, silly girl?" He asked, amused by her playfulness.

"We always fall into the position together," she said, referencing to how they were snuggled up together.

"Oh, yes I have, Beautiful," he said as he pulled her hips up to brush her against the erection forming in his pants. "I love every position with you." He said matter of factly as he let his hands play with her breast over her dress and she playfully swatted his hand away.

"I want all those things, too," she told him honestly, referring to what he had said a few moments before. "But before we can do that, I have to sever Jake's parental ties," she told him. "We can't move forward until I cut that link permanently. It wouldn't be fair to you, Caleb, or me if I didn't. I want us to be a family," she told him softly. "A real family," she said, as her words touched his heart and made him smile.

She was right. He knew she was right. He wanted that bastard Ballard permanently out of the picture for some time. If he were honest with himself, since about two minutes after he laid eyes on her. And they agreed that they couldn't start a life together until that tie was permanently severed, and there was no chance of it being reconnected. Fitz knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life always wondering "when" or "if" that son of a bitch would resurface and try to take away one or both of the two people he loved most in the world.

Fitz nodded against her hair in agreement.

"Tell me what you did," he said softly.

"I had David Rosen, one of my professors from law school file a motion in family court severing all of Jake's parental rights, and granting me one hundred percent, full and sole custody of Caleb," she told him. "In addition to teaching a few classes, he is also a partner in his own family law practice and is the best there is," Olivia said confidently.

"So what happens now?" Fitz asked her.

"Well, Jake has thirty days from the day I filed the paperwork to answer the petition." Olivia explained. "If he doesn't, I get a court date and ask the judge to sign an order cutting his parental rights. Today is day four, so he has twenty six more days," she let out a deep breath. "I'm scared," she admitted to him.

Olivia Pope was rarely scared, and if she was, it was even rarer for her to admit it to anyone. But she was slowly learning how to let him in, and trust that she didn't have to go through everything alone.

"I know you are, baby," Fitz said wrapping his arms around her, and wishing that he could take all the fright, and confusion, and anxiety she was feeling away. "But everything will be just fine," he said, trying to encourage her.

"How do you know?" she asked nervously.

"Because I'll make sure of it," he told her. "I promise you, Livvy, Caleb will stay with you," he didn't hesitate to tell her. "With us," he added.

"I just don't understand it, Fitz," she told him. "Caleb's the most wonderful little person in the world," she said as her eyes sparkled when she thought of Caleb. "How could anyone not want to be part of his life?" she asked.

"I don't know," Fitz said honestly. "I don't understand it either. Some people aren't meant to be parents, I guess." He said simply. "My own father shouldn't have been," he said easily.

Olivia started to ask what he meant, but then thought better of it, and kept her mouth shut, as silence filled the air for a second, the only sound to be heard was that of the crackling fire before he continued.

"I wish you could have known my mother," he said, smiling at the memory of her. "She would have loved you," he added.

"You think so?" Olivia asked.

"I know she would have." Fitz said confidently. "You're a lot like her, Livvy. Smart, beautiful, a wonderful mother."

"I wish I could have met her," Olivia said softly.

"My father didn't deserve her," he said. "He cheated on her, he criticized her and put her down constantly, nothing she or I ever did was good enough for him. He actually told me that I was a disappointment when I told him I wanted to be a neonatologist, and not study cardiology like him."

Olivia could only listen as he continued.

"Being thrown up on by babies isn't prestigious enough for him, I don't guess," Fitz laughed softly. "He took every opportunity he could when I was a kid to make me feel like I was nothing, like I wasn't enough."

"Fitz," Olivia said softly. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, Livvy," he said with a soft laugh. "It's fine. Really. But I wanted you to know that's why I don't have a relationship with my father," he explained.

"I love you," Olivia said firmly. "And you're more than enough." She told him. "Much more than enough."

"And that's all I need, sweet baby," he added, as he suddenly pulled her into his lap and let his hand explore up the bottom of her dress and pushing it over her thighs, all talk of Fitz's father or Jake suddenly the last thing on either of their minds.

**So, they talked a lot in this chapter. They talked about their future together, and Liv is learning that she doesn't have to do everything on her own. But at least she's filed the custody paperwork! She's got to get rid of Joke before Fitz can truly be a father to Caleb. Fitz finally told her about his father. There's still much more ahead, but these two had to have an honest talk about a few things first. Hang in here with me! 5 days, Gladiators! We're in the home stretch now! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Just a warning...the following chapter contains smut, so if you're offended, you may want to skip over this chapter! **

Fitz let his fingers travel up her back and slowly unzipped the back of her dress, their kisses becoming more passionate as she did her best to turn her body closer to him as she sat in his lap, despite the confines of the chair. Fitz eagerly assisted when she tugged at his belt, and together they unbuckled it and Olivia unbuttoned and unzipped him, their eyes locking and never leaving each other's. Reluctantly, Fitz helped her stand up and let the black dress that had become bunched around her waist pool around her feet, leaving her standing in nothing but a black lace thing. The black dress had scooped too low in the back to wear a bra.

Olivia watched as his eyes darkened and eyed the erection in his pants that was standing at full attention in his unzipped pants.

"Need some help with that?" She asked with a sly grin on her face as she approached him, and pulled him out out of his pants, stroking him softly.

They were both thankful for the privacy the balcony provided as Olivia was standing there, practically naked with his dick hanging out of his pants.

"God, do I ever," Fitz groaned as she stroked him and played with her nipples as she continued to massage him.

"Hey," Olivia said suddenly, looking up at him, "What's this about a suprise you had for me?" she grinned. She had been fairly certain the suprise in question had been the incredible fucking she knew she would be receiving from him that night.

"Later," Fitz said as he relished in the way she was masssaging his member.

He felt like his knees were about to buckle in pleasure and he knew if she kept up stroking him, they would have to soon move either back to the lounge chair or inside to the bed, if he could make it that far. He'd taken her against the wall earlier in the afternoon when they idea of making it all the way to the bed suddenly seemed like a more difficult feat than climbing Everest, and he certainly wouldn't mind doing it again.

"I'd like it now, please," Olivia grinned, teasing him.

"Oh you would, would you?" Fitz said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I would," Olivia assured him, still confident the mind blowing sex they were about to have was what he had been referencing.

"Okay, then," Fitz said in mock defeat, as he reluctantly pulled her hand away, and led her back to the chair, gently sitting her down.

"Close your eyes," he instructed her, as she giggled, turning him on more as he admired her still in nothing but her thong as the fire pit illuminated the private deck.

When she had complied, Fitz tugged the rest of his clothes off, and went back to retrieve the tray he had left on the table nearby. He returned, sitting next to her, and sitting the tray on the ground beside him.

"Open your mouth, sweet baby," He instructed her and Olivia was sure what was about to be placed in her mouth.

Performing oral sex had never been much of a turn on for her, but it was with him. He brought out a side of her she didn't even knew she had, and she was much more adventurous sexually with him than with anyone she had ever been with before. It came natural with him, and she was completely at ease and unembarrassed with him. She loved devouring him with his mouth and knew she'd never get tired of going down on him. However, she was suprised when her mouth wasn't filled with what she was expecting, but she suddenly bit into something sweet, with some sort of cream or foam filling.

Fitz chuckled softly at her as she opened her eyes to see him feeding her strawberries and whipped cream.

"You think you're pretty funny, huh?" She grinned at him, and reached for the half of the strawberry she was still holding between her teeth, and plopped it into his mouth.

"Oh, I do," Fitz said confidently as he retrieved the strawberry out of her hand with his mouth and swallowed it.

He reached for another strawberry, dipped it in the whipped cream, and trailed it down her neck and towards her left breast as she laid back and watched him.

Fitz swirled the strawberry around her nipple, the cold cream against her flesh making it harden. After all the cream was off the strawberry, Fitz quickly popped it in his own mouth, devoured it, and then licked the cream off her boob, first flicking his tongue lightly across it and then sucking her nipple fully into his mouth before releasing it with a loud pop. Olivia's thong was now drenched in her arousal, as her clit throbbed for his touch. But Fitz was in no hurry, taking his sweet time across her body. She squirmed under him as he made a path of whipped cream between her breasts, down her sternum, and over her flat tummy before kissing her stomach, closing his eyes and his heart swelling with love, as he thought momentarily of what her belly would look like one day swollen with the product of how much he loved her. He had never seen her pregnant, but there was no doubt in his mind that she must have looked beautiful.

He kissed his way down her stomach and over her hip bone, feeling the heat radiating from her core, when he blew his warm breath over the thin lace fabric of her thong, and inhaling to take in the scent of her nectar that was only for him to enjoy. Olivia raised her hips to allow him easier access in sliding it off her and down her ankles, before he discarded it somewhere behind him.

"You're drenched, baby," Fitz remarked as he let a hand explore her folds.

"I need you," Olivia moaned underneath him as Fitz smiled softly at her.

She always made him feel wanted, and loved, and needed.

"Not just yet, Gorgeous," he leaned in close to her ear.

Two can play this game, Olivia thought to herself. She'd play along with him. But she'd win. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back closer to him to wrap her legs around his bare thigh, and ground her core against him, exciting her clit, and leaving a mess of her wetness along the top of his thigh. When Fitz was distracted by the sensation of the hotness of her against his leg, she used that opportunity to hold onto him, and flip herself on him, landing them quickly with him flat on his back laying oh the chair and Olivia straddling his waist.

"You don't play fair," Fitz said suddenly, as she had flipped them before he even knew what was happening.

Olivia smirked, as she reached for the silver bowl containing the whipped cream and dipped her finger in it, not even bothering with a strawberry.

She silenced him by placing her finger in his mouth to let him suck the whipped cream off, and he watched her carefully as he cleaned every drop of it off with his mouth and then continued on with sucking her finger.

Fitz was so hard, his erection was laying against his stomach, as Olivia kissed a path down his abs before taking him in her mouth. She bobbed up and down on his shaft before twirling her tongue around the tip, flicking her tongue back and forth in just the way she knew drove him out of his mind.

"God," Fitz could only moan as he started to rotate his hips and let his fingers run through the back of her head.

"Livvy," he moaned after a few minutes.

He'd never felt such intense pleasure before and he knew if he didn't stop her now, he wouldn't be able to. He'd lose it right there, and he wasn't about to come unless he was buried deep inside her.

"Hmmmm," Olivia could only get out in reply as she continued to work her magic on his shaft, tasting the precum that had began to form on his tip.

"I'm going to come way too soon if you keep that up," he told her matter of factly, "and there's no way I'm letting that happen until I get to be inside of you," he told her as he reached down between her legs to slip a finger inside her, causing her to moan in pleasure as he finger fucked her.

Olivia began to ride his finger harder as he let his other hand fall down to his side, and colliding it with the silver bowl containing the whipped topping.

He suddenly had an idea and reached into the bowl, drawing out a large amount of the whipped cream, and brought it back up for her to see. She temporarily stopped riding his hand, but kept him lodged inside her as she her eyes widened when she saw the gigantic amount of whipped cream in his hand, Fitz with a devilish grin on his face.

"You wouldn't," Olivia started to say as Fitz pulled his hand back momentarily, ready to fling it on her body at any moment.

"Oh, I would," he teased her. "I will, I'm going to." He assured her.

"No, you wouldn't," Olivia said confidently. "You would -"

But she was quickly silenced as Fitz suddenly flung the whipped topping on her, landing it all over her boobs and tummy, and some on her neck.

Fitz's laughed as her eyes widened and she bent over him to retrieve two handfuls of whipped cream, much more than he had only moments ago in his own hands, and without warning, tossed it on him, letting it land everywhere from the curls on his head, to his stomach, to his now painfully hard erection.

Fitz grabbed her, pulling her down close to him, allowing both their naked bodies to now become coated in the sugary topping. The sight of her, with whipped cream smeared all over her body, especially the large glob that was on her right breast, which he quickly cleaned off with his mouth, and the dollop that had somehow found it's way to the top of her pussy, was too much for him, and he knew he couldn't take another moment of this. Fitz quickly let his hand travel between her legs to splay his fingers against the opening to his own special paradise, and set her down on his cock.

Olivia moaned at the sense of fullness he gave her, his cock buried so deep in her she thought she could feel him all the way up to her eyeballs. She never knew how empty she was until he filled her, satisfying the emptiness inside her she didn't even know was there.

She sat still on him for a moment, both of them soaking up the feeling of their union before she finally started letting her body dance up and down on his shaft. Fitz looked up at her, grabbing onto her boobs, as they jiggled with each stroke as she rode him.

"That's it, Sweet Baby," Fitz groaned, as he lifted his ass off the chair to meet her movements, unwilling to have her do all the work. "Oh yeah, ride my cock," he moaned, his words only exciting her more as she road him harder. "God, I need you so much, Livvy."

With that, Olivia threw her head back and rode him harder, before Fitz pulled her down to him to kiss her passionately.

"I'm coming, Fitz," she groaned as he continued to hold her face close to his. "God, I'm...Yes, Fitz!" she exclaimed before her orgasm shook through her and her walls clamped down around him, the pleasure becoming suddenly too much as Fitz grabbed her hips and pushed her down harder, trying to bury himself as deep as he possibly could inside her, as he emptied everything he had to give inside her.

They laid like that for several minutes as they both struggled to come back to earth, him still buried inside her. Olivia finally sat up, releasing him from her body and snuggled in beside him while Fitz reached for the cashmere throw that had thankfully landed near the chair, and covered her lovingly with it.

Fitz smiled tenderly down at her, with her body covered with the throw, as she had herself tucked up securely next to him. He loved the way her soft skin seemed to shimmer next to the glow of the fire pit and Olivia was surprised when he started to laugh.

"And what's so funny?" She asked, feeling completely relaxed and lazy by the warmth of the fire and the incredible orgasm he had just given her as she reached for a strawberry and fed it to him, before getting one for herself.

"Nothing," he told her. "I'm just happy. You make me happy." He said sweetly. "And you're cute, too, with whipped cream all over you." He teased her.

"Oh, I am?" She asked in amusement.

"Yep." He said as he fed her another strawberry. "And do you know what you need?" He asked her.

"What's that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him, surprised that he seemed already ready to go for round two.

"A bath." He said confidently with a nod.

"A bath, huh?" Olivia pretended to think momentarily. "I think that could be arranged."


	24. Chapter 24

Fitz stood gazing out as the sun rose over the mountains. They were leaving in a few hours and Olivia was still sleeping. Fitz had been awake most of the night, tossing and turning, and he finally got out of bed and looked out as the gentle shades of pinks, blues, and oranges slowly illuminated the eastern sky over the mountain tops. He had a lot on his mind as he sipped his coffee. The next twenty five days were going to be the longest he'd ever been through as they waited on the custody paperwork.

"Hi," a familiar voice said as he felt a petite hand wrap around him and come to rest on his chest.

Fitz smiled as he sat the coffee cup down as he reached for her hand to kiss it and she wrapped her arms around his waist tighter, taking in the morning sunrise with him.

"How long have you been up?" Olivia asked him as she rested her head against his back.

"A while," he told her. "I wanted to let you sleep, so I came out here."

"I didn't like waking up by myself," Olivia told him honestly. "I like waking up next to you."

"I like waking up next to you, too," Fitz said gently as he turned around to face her, and took in the sight of her dressed in the gigantic terry cloth bathrobe.

"Well, don't you look cute," he told her. The woman could have been wearing a potato sack and Fitz would have thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I think this is the one they left for you," she blushed at all the extra fabric.

"Mhmm," Fitz agreed. "But it looks better on you," he said matter of factly as he planted a quick peck on the tip of her nose.

"Did you have a good time this weekend, Sweetheart?" Fitz asked her. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy and his question touched her.

"I had a wonderful time," she said as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, "with the man I love." she finished before pressing her lips to his. "But I think my favorite part has been going to bed with you and waking up with you every morning," she told him honestly. "I won't like it too much at home in my bed all by myself," she laughed as he let her fingers play in his hair.

"Then don't," he said suddenly, breaking their kiss to look at her. "Stay with me. Come home with me." Fitz blurted out.

"What?" Olivia looked at him confused for a minute, and laughed.

"You and Caleb, I mean," Fitz said hurridly as he ran a flustered hand through his hand, his words not coming out the way he meant them to. "I don't want to be away from you for one minute," he told her. "And I miss Slugger more than I thought possible," he told her honestly.

"Fitz," Olivia said softly, not knowing how to respond for a moment.

"Hey, it's a pretty good deal," he teased her with a grin that never failed to make her go weak in the knees. "I'm offering to split midnight feedings with you."

"Are you sure about this?" Olivia asked him.

"I'm more than sure, Livvy," he said tenderly.

He would have proposed to her and built her a house right then and there if he thought it was the right time. But as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to ask her to marry him until the custody paperwork came though and they could truly be a family. But there was no reason they couldn't be together now.

"Or we can stay at your place," he offered suddenly. "I just don't want to be away from you."

It made more sense for her and Caleb to stay with him since his apartment was much nicer and comfortable, but he was perfectly willing to do with whatever made her happy.

"What about Caleb?" Olivia asked, as her mind suddenly raced.

"Well, I assumed Caleb would be staying with us. He's still a little young for hiw own apartment," Fitz teased as he gently tugged at the collar of the robe she was wearing and pulled her into him.

"I meant about all of his stuff," Olivia laughed gently as she let her body fall into his.

"You," Fitz said as he planted a kiss on her left cheek. "Let," he continued on to her right cheek. "Me," kiss to the collarbone as the robe was gently pulled back and earning him a moan from Olivia. "Handle." Robe coming off as he kissed her clavicle. "That," he finished as she now stood naked before him and he returned up to her eye level to kiss her mouth. "Let me handle that," he repeated firmly, as he moved back down her body.

"On one condition," Olivia said, looking around her as she stepped back and he stood back up.

"What's that?" He raised an eyebrow in concern as he gently held her elbows and she now stood completely naked before him on the deck.

"We take this back inside, so we don't give those squirrels in that tree over there a show," she grinned as she nodded towards the bed and pointed to two squirrels rapidly running up a tree on the other side of the deck.

They had a private deck, and no one could see them, which Olivia was thankful for after they had practically rolled around naked in the whipped cream the night before, but she felt more exposed as the sun was now brightly shining and she wanted to go back into the warm cocoon and intimacy of the bedroom with him.

"Ah," Fitz let out a mock sigh of defeat. "You drive a hard bargain, Miss Pope, but agreed," he grinned as he picked her up and carried her back inside.

* * *

"Fitz, why are you in such a hurry?" Olivia asked in amazement as the closer they got to the city, the faster Fitz seemed to drive.

"I'm just anxious to see Slugger," he told her, giving her a huge grin.

"Well, me too, but I'm sure he would rather us arrive in one piece," Olivia laughed.

They had both had a wonderful time at the resort, and had needed the time alone together. Olivia felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time, and they had deepened their connection that weekend. Fitz had opened up to her, and Olivia was learning that she didn't have to take care of and handle everything on her own. They could handle anything together, and it felt good.

Olivia laughed as Fitz pulled into her parents driveway, got out, and quickly ran around to her side of the car to open her door for her. He almost sprinted to the door, tugging at her hand behind him, and pulled her into him for a kiss after ringing the doorbell.

"Hi, Mom!" Olivia said happily when her mother answered the door.

"Hi, you two!" Catherine greeted them. "Did you have fun?" she asked, as she hugged Olivia and Fitz momentarily forgetting his manners, shoved past them in search of his little Slugger.

"We did! We-" she started to say, but was interrupted by a gentle shove that lightly propelled her towards her mother.

"Oh, God, Olivia, I'm sorry!" Fitz said, as he realized he had practically knocked the love of his life down.

"It's okay," Olivia laughed as she watched him in amazement.

"Catherine, how are you?" Fitz blushed, as he gave Olivia's mother a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm fine," she laughed, "But I know you two are much more interested in seeing Caleb than me!" she told them. "He's in the living room with Hal," she told them as the pointed in the direction of where Hal was with the baby.

They made their way through the hallway and Olivia smiled when she saw Caleb happily sitting in his bouncy seat next to his grandfather.

"There's my sweet boy!" Olivia said excitedly as she made her way over to him and Caleb grinned broadly at the sight of his mother.

"Hi, Daddy!" Olivia said as she quickly kissed her father on the cheek, and bent down to see Caleb.

Caleb could see Fitz when Olivia bent down, and if he was excited at seeing his mother, he was ecstatic at seeing Fitz. Caleb's smile grew broader and he began kicking his legs in excitement when Fitz came near him.

"There's Slugger!" Fitz said happily as he gently planted kisses all over the top of Caleb's head. "Your Mommy and I missed you!" He said happy, his heart melting at how happy Caleb seemed to see him.

Olivia could tell Fitz was dying to pick him up, but wasn't, and she knew it was because he felt he needed to let her hold him first. But she wanted to let him in. She wanted them to be a family, and Caleb didn't feel like just hers anymore, he felt like theirs, and Fitz holding him and loving him seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"You hold him first," Olivia offered as she grinned broadly between Fitz and Caleb.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked as his eyes widened, touched by her offer.

"Of course, I am," Olivia said easily as she unfastened the safety belt on Caleb's seat and bent to kiss Caleb softly before Fitz picked him up and held him close, her offer touching him deeply.

"We missed you, Slugger!" Fitz told him as Olivia kissed Caleb's squishy cheek, and Fitz wrapped her arm around her as he held them both. "Were you a good boy?"

"Did you have a good time, buddy?" Olivia cooed at Caleb as Fitz kissed him one more time before handing him to Olivia, who he knew was dying to hold him as well. "Did you have your lunch yet?" she asked, as she took in his tiny little features.

"Well, I had a turkey sandwich earlier," Hal volunteered suddenly.

"They weren't talking to you!" Catherine told him, shushing him. "But we were going to throw some hamburgers on the grill in a little while if you two have time to stay for dinner," Catherine offered.

Olivia glanced at Fitz, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"We'd love to, Mom," Olivia answered for both of them.

"Well, good," Catherine told them. "And Caleb here is just about ready for a bottle," she told them, and Fitz eagerly volunteered to feed him.

Olivia handed him back to Fitz, who occupied feeding Caleb, while they all chatted.

Fitz and Olivia told them about their weekend, skipping over the sexual Olympics they had in the cabin, and told them about the scenery and the restaurants.

"That mountain air just does something to you, doesn't it?!" Hal piped up. "I remember one time your mother and I-"

"Halbert!" Catherine quickly shushed him, as Olivia's mouth flew up and Fitz looked at her in amazement.

"Okay, then," Olivia said, as Fitz covered Caleb's ears.

They stayed and had dinner with Olivia's parents, and Fitz finally loaded up all the baby gear he had brought for Caleb only two days before.

Olivia casually mentioned to her mother out of earshot of the men that she and Caleb were going home with Fitz.

"That man will have a ring on your finger before you know it," Catherine told her.

"Mom," Olivia said slowly, not knowing quite how to respond.

"How would you feel about that?" she asked her cautiously.

"Other than Caleb, I love him more than anything in the world," Olivia admitted with a smile.

"Your father and I just want you to be happy, Sweetheart," Catherine told her as she hugged her daughter.

"I am, Mom." Olivia assured her with a smile, and she meant it.

* * *

"Do we need to get anything from your apartment for the night, Livvy?" Fitz asked her as he reached for her hand once the three of them were in the car.

"No, I don't think so," she said after thinking for a minute. "I still have my luggage from the weekend," she told him. "And you've got enough baby equipment to open a daycare center back there," she said, eyeing the mountain of baby items Fitz had packed in the back of his SUV. "We might need to stop and get some formula for Caleb, though," she told him.

She had plenty at her apartment, but it would be easier and much quicker to stop at the nearest grocery store to get more than to drive all the way to her apartment.

"I'll go in," Olivia offered as Fitz pulled into the parking lot.

"Nonsense," Fitz said. "Slugger and I will go in with you," he told her.

Fitz unfastened Caleb's carseat and carried him inside, while Olivia walked beside them.

"You know, we can just bring the carseat in and put it in the shopping cart," Olivia laughed as they made their way into the store. "You don't have to carry him the whole time."

"I know, but I like carrying him," Fitz grinned while Olivia shook her head at him.

Olivia retrieved a shopping cart while Fitz proudly carried Caleb through the store. He and Olivia had missed Caleb more than they realized while they were away.

It felt so natural to be doing something so simple as grocery shopping together, and Fitz was proud to be with both of them, as they retrieved the formula, as well as extra diapers for Caleb, and bacon, eggs, and English muffins for their breakfast in the morning.

Fitz flexed his eyebrows and gave her a mischievous grin and a wink as they went through the produce department and passed the strawberries.

"Dr. Grant, what am I going to do with you?" Olivia asked, as she smiled at the memory of their adventures with the strawberries the night before.

"I can think of a few things," he told her as Olivia laughed and placed fresh blueberries in their cart.

* * *

They finally got back to his apartment and Fitz insisted on unloading all their luggage, all of Caleb's things, as well as the groceries they bought himself after getting Olivia and Caleb settled inside.

"Do not," he said firmly, as he pointed to a closed door down the hall from the master bedroom, "open that door," he said mysteriously as he kissed her quickly before going to retrieve the last of the contents from the car.

"Did you peek, Livvy?" Fitz raised a suspicious eyebrow at her as he set the last of the bags down and made his way to the sofa, where Olivia was settled in with Caleb.

"No," she laughed. "But what's in there?" she asked curiously.

"I could tell you," Fitz nodded, "but I'd rather show you." He said as he reached for Caleb who Olivia was holding up for him, before taking her hand and helping her off the sofa as well.

"Close your eyes," Fitz told her as he somehow managed to walk through the apartment with one hand over Olivia's eyes as she held Caleb in the other arm. "No peeking," Fitz told her. "That goes for you, too Slugger," Fitz told Caleb who only grinned broadly at Fitz in response.

"Okay, open your eyes," Fitz said as he removed his hand from her eyes and opened the door.

"Fitz," Olivia said as tears instantly flooded her eyes, and there was no way she could prevent them from falling. "This is," she said, unable to find the right words, "this is beautiful," she said as she looked from him to the room around her and her mouth fell open in amazement.

Fitz had turned the spare bedroom into the most beautiful baby's room she had ever seen. He had painted the walls a pale light blue, and had baseball décor all over the walls. In one corner sat the most beautiful crib Olivia had ever seen, and in the other corner was a large, comfortable rocking chair. Fitz had even bought a baby monitor and installed it in the room, so they could hear Caleb if he cried from another room.

"I hope you like it," Fitz said gently. He had turned the room into a labor of love, and Olivia knew he must have put a lot of time and money into it. She had never seen anything more beautiful. The nursery was much nicer than what she had set up at her own apartment.

"I love it," Olivia choked out. "I can't believe you did all this," Olivia said as she picked up a stuffed animal in the rocking chair and admired it.

"I want to marry you one day, and build you the house of your dreams," he said suddenly, turning to face her, while Caleb looked up at them from his comfortable position in the crook of Fitz's arm. "But until that day comes," he said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb, "I want you to always know how much I love you both and I want us to all be comfortable and happy together. I'm happy wherever you both are, Livvy," Fitz told her honestly as Olivia suddenly cried harder, and about went into a full fledged ugly cry.

"Why are you crying?" Fitz chuckled softly as she sniffled and tried to stop her tears.

"I've never seen anything as beautiful as this," Olivia said, as she looked around the room.

"I have," Fitz said, and it touched her heart to know he was talking about her.

* * *

**So Fitz and Liv made their way back home and are moving in together. And Fitz doesn't want to propose until all the custody issues are taken care of with Joke (yes, that is what I refer to him as :-). But at least they are moving in together and their relationship is growing stronger! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! 3 Days, Gladiators! We're in the home stretch now! We can do this! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a little introduction to this chapter, if you're able to, I'd love if you can pull up Joshua Radin's "You Got What I Need" in another window or browser if you don't have this song already, when it's mentioned, so you can hear the song during the part it's played in. You can listen to it on Youtube if you don't already have it. **

The sound of a high pitched cry coming from the baby monitor filled Fitz's bedroom loudly. Fitz woke up startled, and sat straight up in the bed, forgetting what was going on for a moment.

"His Highness is awake," Olivia mumbled as she silently willed Caleb to go back to sleep, wanting nothing more than to curl back up next to Fitz in the warm haven of the bed. Knowing that wasn't likely to happen, she sat up, as her eyes squinted to adjust to the green glow of the clock on the night stand. _2:03 a.m._

"He's wanting a bottle, I think," Olivia said, as she smiled softly up at him and kissing Fitz on the cheek. She almost had her feet to the floor to heat up a bottle for Caleb, when Fitz stopped her, pulling her gently back down on the bed as her head molded once again to the luxurious Egyptian cotton of the pillow case.

"Let me do it," Fitz whispered with a grin, excited to get up with Caleb.

This was certainly much different to how they had lazily awakened during their weekend mountain getaway, but Fitz wanted a real life with her and Caleb, and middle of the night bottle feedings were as real as it got.

"You don't have to," Olivia mumbled as the prospect of sleep tempted to steal her away for a few more minutes.

"I want to," Fitz told her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek and getting out of bed. "Just go back to sleep, Livvy," he told her as he gently pulled the covers back up around her.

"Okay," he could barely hear Olivia mumble, as he chuckled to himself and went to check on Caleb.

"What are you doing up, Slugger?" Fitz greeted the baby softly as he made his way into the room.

Caleb instantly stopped crying, waving his arms happily in the air, and kicking his tiny legs as he realized Fitz was the one reaching to pick him up, and giving Fitz a smile that melted his heart.

"Do you always get up at two in the morning?" Fitz asked in amazement as he lifted Caleb gently from the crib and kissed the top of his head. "Because it's still night night time outside."

Caleb only grinned broader, which Fitz took that to meant that Caleb didn't really care what time it was.

Fitz quickly gave Caleb a quick diaper change, fumbling with the diaper for a minute to get the Velcro tabs to work correctly on the sides while Caleb wiggled. He had taken care of hundreds of babies in the hospital, but some of the aspects of caring for an infant, such as how to properly change a diaper were still new to him. The nurses or nursing assistants usually did that. But he was certainly willing to learn for Caleb.

"Are you hungry, buddy?" Fitz asked him as he scooped Caleb up and made his way to the kitchen. He quietly fumbled his way through the dimly lit path to the kitchen, being careful since he was holding Caleb, but trying to avoid turning on many lights in an attempt to not wake Olivia. He instinctively flipped on the coffee pot as he usually did when he got up in the morning, then remembered that since it was only 2:00 a.m., he certainly didn't need a caffeine jolt.

"Wait, don't need that on for a few more hours," Fitz kept talking to Caleb who was happily wide awake as Fitz quickly turned the coffee pot back off and instead went to make Caleb a bottle. "You, Slugger, do not need caffeine at two in the morning." Fitz told him. "Or any other time, for that matter," he added, as Caleb gave him a smile that made Fitz not mind being awake at 2 a.m.

Fitz padded softly back to Caleb's room and made himself and Caleb comfortable in the rocking chair.

"Do you always make your Mommy get up in the middle of the night like this?" Fitz asked him softly as he watched Caleb devour his bottle. "That's okay," Fitz assured him. "Is it okay if I get up with you sometimes, too?" Fitz asked him.

Fitz yawned, but he was enjoying this quiet, peaceful time with Caleb, their own quiet time together. The apartment seemed a little quieter, while the rest of the world slept as Caleb was his only priority at the moment. Including Olivia, she and Caleb were always Fitz's only priority.

Fitz had forgot to turn the receiving end of the baby monitor off, and the sound of him talking to Caleb had awakened Olivia, who smiled to herself as she listened to them. Fitz pulled the bottle away just long enough to put Caleb gently on his shoulder to burp him, which he was obviously successful at as Olivia heard the unmistakable sound of one of Caleb's loud little baby burps.

"My goodness, Slugger!" Fitz remarked with a laugh towards the baby. "Do you feel all better now?" he cooed at him and resumed the feeding, while Olivia chuckled on the other end of the monitor. "I hope so after that. What do you think of your new room?" Fitz asked him. "Do you like these baseballs on the walls?" Fitz continued to easily talk to him, as if he was waiting for Caleb to answer back. "I put these on the walls just for you," he told him.

Olivia stretched out across Fitz's gigantic bed, now wide awake and smiling to herself, and wanting to go in Caleb's room to be with them, but not wanting to interrupt their time together. She loved listening to Fitz talk to Caleb, unaware of the fact that she could hear them, the special relationship the two of them had warmed her heart.

"Did you see this yet?" Fitz asked after Caleb finished up the last of the bottle. Fitz reached for a stuffed, plush baseball and held it up for Caleb to see as Caleb pushed the bottle out of his own mouth and grinned broadly at Fitz with the stuffed toy. "See, Fitz got you your very first baseball!" he said proudly, delighted that Caleb seemed to like it. "And don't forget," he said, as if he were reminding Caleb of something important, "we need to go to your very first baseball game pretty soon," Fitz told him.

"And when you get bigger, I'll show you how to hit a baseball yourself," Fitz told him lovingly. "But for now, we'll practice with this one," he said as he tickled Caleb's nose with the soft toy. "And I can coach your little league team when you're bigger, too," Fitz told him. As he talked to Caleb, he realized it wouldn't be possible to love the child more if he were his own flesh and blood. And he remembered Grammy A's words_ DNA doesn't make some a parent, love does. _His dear old aunt was certainly wise, and he knew then that Grammy A had been right. He wanted nothing more than to have more children with Olivia one day, but he knew as much as he would love them, he couldn't possibly love them more than he loved Caleb.

"Or, you don't even have to play baseball at all," Fitz said matter of factly, as Olivia laughed at the conversation from the bedroom. "Whatever makes you happy." Fitz told him. "You could play music, or dance, or you play soccer or basketball or football. I will always love you no matter what you decide to do," he said, kissing Caleb's cheek softly. "As long as you're happy," he added. "I love you and your Mommy more than anything else in the entire world," Fitz said honestly. "And I always will and I'll always be right here for you. Always."

He sat silently in the rocking chair, rocking Caleb back and forth in the chair as he gently rubbed his back, while Olivia sat up in the bed in the other room, tears staining her cheeks at his words to Caleb. Each soft creek of the rocking chair pushed Caleb further back towards sleep and Fitz yawned himself, as it was still only 2:30 in the morning.

"There we go, Slugger," Fitz told him gently as with one final tiny yawn Caleb was fast asleep in Fitz's arms. "Go back to sleep," Fitz said, yawning to himself as he closed his eyes himself, drifting back to sleep with Caleb.

Olivia listened for a few minutes more, and then when she didn't hear them anymore, decided to see what they were doing. The sight in front of her took her breath away, and she was certain that she could never love him more than she did right then. The best man in the entire world was sound asleep in the rocking chair, burp cloth over his shoulder with her son, their son, curled up sleeping on his chest.

Olivia smiled at them and went back into Fitz's bedroom to retrieve her cell phone, and returned back to Caleb's room, swiping her phone to her camera app. She quickly snapped a picture of the two of them sleeping, and then cringed when the loud sound of the camera's shutter startled Caleb and woke Fitz.

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered apologetically to him, but fortunately Caleb was settling back in as Fitz quieted Caleb back down.

"It's okay," he whispered with a soft smile back at her. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked her with a yawn.

"I was listening to my two favorite guys," she continued to whisper softly, giving him a tender smile. "Let me take him," she offered, reaching for Caleb.

"I think he's asleep," Fitz said as he looked back down to Caleb, and then stood to place Caleb back in his crib.

But Caleb was having none of it, as he instantly cried loudly in protest to being put back down in his crib. It didn't take much convincing for Fitz, who couldn't stand to hear Caleb unhappy, picked him right back up. Caleb instantly quieted right back down.

"I don't have his mobile here," Olivia whispered loudly. "He usually needs soft music in the middle of the night to go back to sleep," she told him.

"Easily solved," Fitz said raising an eyebrow at her as he reached for his own phone, which was close by.

_You Got What I Need _by Joshua Radin played softly.

"Dance with us," Fitz asked her softly as he held Caleb against his chest.

_Baby You, You Got What I Need, Baby You, You Got My Sunshine_

Olivia laughed at him as he stood there in the middle of the night in his pajama pants, holding Caleb, dancing softly with Caleb, asking her to join them right in the beautiful nursery he had made for Caleb.

"Come on, Livvy," he teased her with a grin as she could only stand there, smiling broadly at both of them. "How can you refuse us?" he asked, in mock shock as he gestured between him and Caleb, who was now happily content and sleeping as long as Fitz was holding him. Fitz extended his free hand to her, which Olivia took and danced softly with them.

_When I see you, it's a beautiful world; but when you're gone, I want you in my arms. _

"I don't think," she said gently, before kissing the side of Caleb's head that wasn't pressed to Fitz's shoulder, "that I can resist either one of you," she finished, as she then reached to kiss his lips gently, then stepped into Fitz's embrace as she placed her other hand on Caleb's back while Fitz held him and they danced together.

The rest of the world be damned, nothing else mattered to either one of them but their own little family as Fitz and Olivia stood dancing in the middle of the night in Caleb's room, with him safely between them both.

**Be still my heart! And it's SCANDAL THURSDAY! Who's with me?! We made it, Gladiators! Let's all hope for a heavy Olitz episode tonight! The entire hour could be nothing but Olitz and I would be thrilled with that! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Popcorn and wine tonight! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Just another warning that this chapter contains smut, so please feel free to skip over if you're offended by smut. :-) **

"Well, hi there, Pretty Lady," Fitz grinned broadly when she opened his office door.

He was in his office working on a few things when he heard a knock on the door. He instantly got up from his desk, tossing the ink pen out of his hand, coming up around his desk to greet her.

"Hi there, Dr. Grant," Olivia said with a mischevious grin as Fitz losened the sleeves of his white lab coat and made his way over to her.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," he said with his best lopsided grin that could vary easily have her laying naked on his desk if she wasn't careful. "Say it again," he teased her.

"Dr. Grant," she grinned giving into his request.

Wearing a fitted tee shirt, dark jeans, and boots, she looked beautiful to him and like she belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine and certainly not roaming the halls of a hospital.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, happy to see her, and kissing her before she had a chance to respond.

Fitz took in the familiar scent of her perfume that he was fairly certain she wore for the sole intention of driving him out of his mind.

"Well I got a call from the business office a little while ago about Caleb's stay, and I thought I'd just come by myself and then make a suprise visit to the sexiest doctor in the hospital," she beamed at him as she played with the lapel of the white doctor's coat he was wearing.

"Well I don't know what he's up to, but I'm glad you came to see me," he teased her.

"You're the sexiest one I've ever seen," she told him with a flirtatious grin.

"Am I interrupting you?" she asked suddenly.

She knew he was busy at work, and she didn't want to keep him from anything.

"Too busy for you?" Fitz balked. "Never!" he smiled, happy to see her. "Where's Slugger?" he asked, confused she didn't have Caleb with her.

"With Mom," she said easily. "She's going to keep him for awhile this afternoon."

Catherine had volunteered to keep Caleb for awhile so Olivia could get some things done. She needed to study for her upcoming bar exam, and when the hospital had called, she thought she would just come deal with the issue concerning the bill for Caleb's hospital stay herself and see Fitz for a minute if he was free.

"Well come over here and sit with me," he said as he sat back down into his large comfortable desk chair and pulled her into his lap.

He smiled up at her as she sit easily in his lap and she let her arms settle around his neck.

"What did the business office want?" he asked her gently as he rubbed the top of her leg, but he had a suspicion. He had wanted to ask her about it for awhile, but he didn't want to embarass her or seem like he was intruding.

Of course Fitz didn't deal with the billing end of a NICU stay, but he knew the costs of a long term NICU stay like Caleb had would be expensive, even after health insurance covered a portion of it.

"Caleb's bill," she said vaguely, "but I've got it under control," she said confidently as she planted a kiss on his lips.

She had actually got the bill in the mail when she went by her apartment to pick up a few things she was needing from there, and she wanted to go by the billing office at the hospital herself to see about making monthly payment arrangements, which fortunately, they were agreeable to. Her insurance had covered a large amount of it, but the remaining balance was still quite high.

"Livvy, let me-"

"Fitz. No." She said firmly. "I'm going to make monthly payments on it myself and I'll have it paid off in no time," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Do you know how much I love this little spot on your neck right under your earlobe?" she asked, changing suddenly subject as she let her fingertips graze over the sensitive skin on his neck. "It just looks like it's always begging to be kissed," she said, teasing him with a playful pout and gently nipping at his neck, causing Fitz to instantly harden as she teased him.

"Liv-vy," he moaned, trying to keep on track of the topic they were discussing, but finding it hard to concentrate as she did her best to distract him.

"I'm going to take care of it," she told him as she left love bites on his skin.

"Okay," Fitz said, trying to appear as if the discussion had been settled, before trying another tactic.

Olivia knew her parents would have been happy to help with bill, but she didn't want to ask them, and she definitely didn't want to ask Fitz. She was comfortable on her own money as long as she were careful, and it touched her that Fitz always insisted on paying for Caleb's diapers or formula or whatever he needed when they were out. He had even insisted on paying the copay for Caleb's pediatrician visit himself when he accompanied them to Caleb's check up a few days ago, much to Olivia's protests.

It suprised Olivia that he agreed so easily to allow her to pay the bill herself, but she was glad he did. However, she knew the look in his eye and she could tell the discussion wasn't over. Fitz looked to be in deep concentration as he rubbed his chin with his index finger, which made Olivia laugh.

"Whatcha thinking about there, Handsome?" she asked as she laughed and patted his chest.

"Oh, nothing," he sighed, suppressing a grin that would have let her know that he was about to beat her at her own game, only he would make sure to win. "Just wondering about something."

"What might that be?" Olivia asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you see these pictures?" he asked as he spun around in the chair quickly, catching Olivia by suprise as she quickly held onto him tighter to keep from falling and laughed.

"Yes," she said.

It touched her that Fitz had framed pictures of the three of them on the ledge behind his desk where he could see them while he worked on his computer. They were proudly displayed for anyone to see when they walked in his office. There was one of all three of them that Catherine had taken when they picked Caleb up after their weekend away, and there was one of Caleb and Olivia that almost made his heart burst everytime he looked at it.

"Why do you think I have those up there?" he asked her.

"Because you love me," she admitted with a sigh and knowing this was an argument she was about to lose.

"Because I love both of you," he corrected as he planted a quick kiss on the tip of her nose as he emphased with the word "both."

"And why do you think I can't wait to get out of here at the end of the day, and rush home to be with you both?" he asked her.

"Because you-" she started to say before he silenced her with a kiss.

"Because I," he said as he pecked the lips he couldn't seem to get enough of. "Love." He continued on before planting another quick kiss. "You." He concluded with one more kiss that neither one of them pulled away from.

"It's not a problem," he finally told her as he grinned tenderly up at her as she sat in his lap, referring to the bill. "Just let me take care of it and don't give it another thought," he said easily. "See, problem solved," he said simply, as he pulled her in tighter to him.

With that he let his lips travel down to her neck and planted soft kisses along the curve of her neck, his hot breath on her skin making her brain temporarily short circuit.

"Will you give me the hospital bills tonight?" he asked, as he played with the button of the jeans she was wearing, making her instantly aware of the ache between her thighs.

"Okay," she sighed, it not even registering for a minute what he asked her as she was too distracted by the way he smelled and the way his strong arms were holding her tightly as he sent little waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Good," Fitz said firmly, with a grin, standing up as Olivia felt her feet instantly on the ground. "I'm glad that's settled."

"Wait," Olivia said, thinking for a moment, narrowing her eyes and replaying the conversation they had just had over in her mind. "Did I just agree to-"

"Yes, you did." Fitz said proudly, glad he had won their little debate.

"Fitzgerald, you are a bad boy," she sighed, admitting defeat as Fitz made his way over to his office door, quickly locking it and removing his white coat and tossing it into a nearby chair.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you how bad I can be," he said seductively as he walked back over to her on the other side of his desk, with a look that told her there was a very realistic possibility she would in fact be naked on his desk in just a matter of moments.

"Do you have time?" she asked with a grin, certainly tempted by his offer as he glanced around his office.

"Do I have time?" he repeated in mock shock, as he grabbed her and quickly set her on top of the desk. "Oh, I'll make time for you, Sweet Baby," he told her as he gently pushed her down on the desk and then let his arms rest on either side of her face.

"Thank you," she whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers before nibbling at her bottom lip.

"You don't have to thank me," he whispered back with a reassuring nod. "But even if you did," he said, pausing briefly before continuing. "Your love would be all the thanks I'd need," he told her gently.

Olivia leaned up to kiss him, letting her hands play in the soft light brown curls on the back of his neck as she felt him harden against her leg. She raised her arms up, letting him quickly pull her blouse up and over her head, leaving her sitting on top of his desk in her jeans and bra, as she reached to pull him between her spread legs by the waistband of his pants.

Olivia quickly went to work on his pants and fly before pausing to momentarily rub his erection through the cotton fabric of his boxers. Fitz busied himself, reaching around her petite frame to unsnap her bra and letting the tiny straps fall off her shoulders, before pulling it off of her completley letting it land somewhere on the floor by his feet.

He struggled to keep his composure as she reached into his boxers with one hand to pull out his hard erection, and fisted his length, as her other hand pushed his pants and boxers off of him completely.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she whispered quickly, as Fitz stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt quickly off.

"The door's locked," he assured her as he helped her off the desk for a moment. "We just have to be quiet, but we're fine," he assured her as he felt his body flush with desire for her, unzipping her jeans and sitting her back on his desk in nothing but her panties.

Fitz brought his mouth down to her breasts and sucked one nipple hard in his mouth with just the right amount of pleasure that he knew she loved while Olivia gently caressed his balls, driving him out of his mind.

He gently kissed a path from her breast bone down her tummy, stopping to flick his tongue in her belly button causing Olivia to melt into a pile of goo on his desk as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation of where he was headed next. Fitz blew hot breaths onto her core over the silky fabric of the light pink thong she was wearing, before sliding it to one side and inserting a finger into her core, that was now dripping onto his hand in anticipation of what he would soon be giving her.

"These need to come off," Fitz said matter of factly as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him.

"Mhhhhhm," she could only moan in agreement as she watched him devishly yank her thong down her legs and sliding them down her ankles before discarding them with the rest of their clothes.

Fitz splayed her opening, forming a V with his fingers, before flicking her little pleasure bundle of nerves that was begging for his attention. He teased her clit with his tongue before taking a long lick down to her opening and burying his tongue inside her, sliding it in and out as Olivia squirmed in pleasure underneath him.

"Right there, Fitz! Yes, baby, there!" she screamed out, forgetting they were in his office, as his eyes widened to her screams before he reached up to place a gentle hand over her mouth to silence her.

"We have to be quiet, Sweet Baby," he reminded her as he whispered in her ear, gently sucking her earlobe and biting it between his teeth. "Can you do that for me, Livvy?" he asked her.

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes and nodded her agreement in response.

"Good," he said, as he removed his hand from her mouth and went back down her body again.

"Fitz kissed over her hipbone before spreading her legs again and sinking his tongue back inside her.

"You taste fucking incredible," he moaned as he started to rub quick circles around her clit while he thrusted his tongue in and out of her.

"I'm going to make you come, Livvy," he told her with a confidence that turned her on even more. "Can you stay quiet for me?" he asked her, reminding her they were in his office.

Olivia only nodded in response, and reached for his free hand, bring it up to her mouth to suck on his finger as without warning, Fitz buried his tongue inside her, hitting her spot and causing her face to grimace in pleasure as she fought not to scream as the most incredible orgasm she had ever experienced washed over her body like a tidal wave.

Not giving her a chance to recover, Fitz pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply, Olivia tasting herself on his tongue.

"I love you so much," she said as she buried her face in his shoulder, leaving love bites as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you more, Beautiful," Fitz told her as her words touched her heart.

Fitz was almost hurting with need to be inside her and seeking to remedy that problem as soon as possible, sat down in his desk chair with Olivia in his lap. He helped her position both her legs on either side of him as she sank down on his cock and they both moaned at the feeling of their union. They locked eyes at the intensity of how incredible they made each other feel as Olivia began to slowly ride him.

Fitz lifted his butt off the chair to help her, pulling her hips back down to meet her every thrust and they both laughed when the chair started to slide around on the floor, making it hard to keep their balance. Fitz quickly picked her up, still buried inside her, and placed her back on the desk. He had an idea, as he pulled out, causing Olivia to whimper, not liking one bit him pulling out of her, but he quickly flipped her over the desk, and she smiled mischeviously at the new position.

Fitz bent her over the desk, and quickly slid back into her, admiring the view of her ass as he thrust into her from behind. Olivia groaned at the sensation this was giving her, as Fitz hit her spot over and over again with each thrust.

"Baby, I'm coming again!" Olivia shouted again, but this time Fitz could do nothing to silence her as he gritted his own teeth like a man possessed as sweat formed at his brow and he thrust so hard into her, she thought he might rip her in half.

"Me, too, Livvy...Shit...," Fitz groaned, only slightly quieter than she did as Fitz spurted inside her feeling her walls suddenly grip him like a vice as her own body twitched, welcoming everything he had to give her.

Fitz collapsed on top of her back, as he brushed her hair off her neck and planting kisses on the exposed skin of her neck.

"You know, you should come by my office more often," Fitz laughed when they both finally came down from their sex induced high.

"Maybe I should," Olivia eyed him playfully as he relunctantly pulled out of her, both of them immediately thankful for his private bathroom where they could clean up.

"What are you doing the rest of the afternoon?" Fitz asked her as he zipped his pants back up after they had cleaned up together in his office bathroom.

"Nothing much." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I need to study for the bar and I guess pick up Caleb afterwhile."

Fitz was about to offer to pick him up himself when he left the hospital, when he had a better idea.

"How about I take you for a quick bite in the cafeteria," Fitz said glancing at his watch and not wanting to part with her just yet. "And," he stopped to brush a stray hair out of her eyes, "if your parents are up to keeping Caleb for awhile longer, we can go out for dinner and a movie tonight, and then pick him up up together later." He suggested. "I think I can get out of here early today.

Olivia grinned at him, excited about having a date night when, and wordlessly retrieved her phone from her bag, and dialed a number, Fitz watching her with interest.

"Hi, Mom," Olivia greeted when her mother came on the line.

"How are you, Sweetheart?" Catherine asked her.

"Fine." she told him. "How are you and Caleb?"

"Oh, we're just fine." She laughed into the phone. "I wish you wouldn't come pick him up so soon. We're enjoying having him here," she told him as she could hear Caleb giggling at something in the background, obviously happy with his grandparents.

"Well, that's what I was calling about actually," she admitted with a grin towards Fitz, who was listening to Fitz's end of the conversation. "Fitz and I thought we might run out for dinner and a movie if you're up to keeping Caleb a while longer," she asked, not wanting to impose.

"We'd love to have him!" Catherine exclaimed eagerly into the phone.

Olivia smiled at Fitz letting him know Caleb was happy and content to be with his grandparents, and letting him know they could go out. She finished up the conversation with her mother and then placed her phone back in her purse before wrapping her arms lazily around him, which Fitz found he enjoyed very much.

"Looks like you've got yourself a date," she told him.

**So this scene was inspired by deskgate. How adorable and sexy are these two? And what did everyone think of Thursday's episode? I'm not sure how I feel about it, honestly. I don't like that Olivia is going to be fake dating Joke (even if it's just for the media), because we know we can't trust that fool and he will be up to no good. But we just have to continue to ship Olitz! On another note, I'm so glad everyone seems to be continuing to enjoy this story! It's only because of all the reviews and PM's I receive letting me know your thoughts on it, that keeps me motivated to write. Have a wonderful weekend everyone! **


	27. Chapter 27

"It's okay, Mom," Olivia said into the phone as Fitz came through the door. "Don't worry about it."

Fitz raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, trying to determine what was wrong as he listened intently to Olivia's end of the conversation. "We'll be right there," she continued to talk into the phone, giving Fitz a soft smile and patting his chest quickly to assure him there was no real emergency.

Fitz tossed his keys on the counter top and pulled his scrub top over his head as he continued to take in Olivia's portion of the phone call. He was hoping to get a quick shower in before they headed out.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked with concern when she got off the phone.

"Everything's fine," she assured him, but giving him an apologetic smile. "But Mom's just not feeling well. I think we need to go get Caleb," she told him while Fitz nodded in agreement. "I'm really sorry," she added apologetically.

"What are you sorry about, Silly Girl?" Fitz asked as he planted a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "You look beautiful by the way," Fitz said as he eyed her lovingly.

She was dressed just for him in a white cashmere sweater that hugged her body tightly, and a short black mini skirt that was just long enough to still be classy, and and leaving any man that saw her instantly jealous of Fitz. But Olivia only had eyes for Fitzgerald Grant, and was always oblivious to any admiring glances she got from other men.

"Well, I'm just sorry we have to cancel our date," she said as she gave him a faux pout and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And thank you, by the way," she said, referring to him telling her how beautiful she looked.

"Who said anything about cancelling, Livvy?" he asked, giving her a playful grin. "We'll just change our plans a little," he said easily. "Let's see," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of Olivia playing with the hair on his chest. "Maybe not the dinner and a movie date out we had planned," he said, thinking for a moment. "But how about we just pick up take out and rent a movie to bring back here?" he suggested.

"You're sure you don't mind?" She asked. "Mind? Livvy, having you on the couch, all to myself sounds like a little slice of heaven right now," he told her before kissing her forehead. "Think I have time to take a quick shower?" he asked as he continued to strip in the kitchen while Olivia laughed.

"Make it quick, Grant," she teased him. "I should probably change into jeans anyway," she sighed with a laugh. "Don't let that miniskirt get too far, though," he told her. "That's sexy as hell," he said as he watched her put on a little show for him as she made her way down the hall to his bedroom in search of jeans.

* * *

An hour later, Fitz and Olivia were already out the door, and having already retrieved Caleb, were headed in search of take out with Caleb happily gurgling in the backseat. He was starting to make more sounds, particularly high pitched squeals of excitement whenever anyone he loved, particularly Fitz, came close. For such a small baby, he had already figured out that he had Fitz wrapped around his little chunky finger.

"I like this better," Fitz said simply, as he reached for her hand across the console and brought it up to his mouth to kiss her hand.

"See," he told her gesturing towards the backseat. "Slugger agrees! Don't you buddy?"

Caleb's responded by cackling loudly in his carseat from his perch in the backseat.

"That means yes," Fitz said confidently while Olivia laughed. They settled on Chinese take out and after Olivia called in their order while Fitz drove, headed to pick it up.

"Slugger and I can go in and get it, Livvy," Fitz offered when they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"I'll go with you," she told him. "I need to use the ladies room anyway."

Fitz opened the backseat door and retrieved Caleb, before taking Olivia's hand and making their way into the restaurant. "May I help you?" the teenager at the counter asked them.

"Hi, yes," Fitz smiled. "Grant. We called in an order."

"Yes, it's not quite ready, but it shouldn't be long," the girl told them. "Would you like to have a seat while you wait?" she offered them.

"Sure," Fitz replied, as they made their way to a nearby table.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Olivia told him. "Okay, Sweetheart." Fitz said, setting down at the table with Caleb in his arms.

Fitz played with Caleb, who was starting to get fussy and began to squirm in his arms. Fitz wasn't phased in the least as he rubbed his back and tried to sooth him, as a couple sat down at the table beside them.

"I know, Slugger," Fitz said, oblivious to anything but Caleb's needs as he rubbed soothing circles on Caleb's back. "We're leaving in just a few minutes. I know you're getting hungry. Mommy will be back in a minute, and we'll get the food and go home."

Fitz tried giving Caleb his pacifier, which Caleb wanted no part of, and spit it out, landing on the floor beside the other couple.

"Cute kid," the man said sarcastically, as he bent to retrieve the pacifier and handed it back to Fitz.

"Thanks," Fitz said proudly, but narrowing his eyes, not sure how to interpret the man's tone.

He went back to playing with Caleb, ignoring the smart ass at the next table, and managing to distract and pacify him for a few more minutes, waiting for their take out order.

"The food was ready," Olivia said happily, returning to the table and placing a plastic bag filled with Chinese take out boxes on the table.

Fitz was about to speak, when the man looked back up, and glanced between Fitz and Olivia in surprise. "Olivia." He said, almost in shock, as he looked from Fitz and Olivia, and then to Fitz and Caleb. The look on Olivia's face told Fitz instantlywho the man had to be, as he felt a chill run up his spine and he tightened a protective grip around Caleb. "Jake."

"Hello, Olivia," he said, standing up, while Fitz watched him like a grizzly bear, ready to pounce at any moment if necessary.

The young blonde was now watching all of them, particularly Olivia, with interest.

"Is this? Is this...him?" he stammered, and reaching to touch Caleb's back, but Fitz instantly put his hand there instead, blocking him, and taking a step back, as he held Caleb possessively.

"Easy Killer," Jake said sarcastically while Fitz felt his jaw clench.

"I take it he must be the reason for the custody paperwork I was served with the other day," he said to Olivia, while glancing to Fitz.

Fitz wanted nothing more than to punch the living shit out of this clown, but he was holding Caleb, and he wasn't about to put him down. He knew he was likely overreacting, but he was bigger and stronger than Olivia, and he didn't want Jake to try to take Caleb out of Olivia's arms.

"Let's go, Livvy," Fitz said, as Olivia nodded, while Fitz wrapped his other arm protectively around her and Olivia quickly retrieved the food.

They walked quickly to the car while Fitz tried to calm himself down, and first opened Olivia's car door and after closing the door behind her, went ar0und to the other side to strap Caleb securely in his seat.

Caleb started to cry loudly the second Fitz put him down, and Fitz quickly pulled the car out of the parking lot while Olivia did her best to calm a crying Caleb in the backseat.

"It's alright, baby," Olivia said, trying to sound much calm and collected than she felt. "We're going home and we'll get you fed very soon, okay? I promise."

"Is he okay?" Fitz asked calmly, but Olivia could hear the tension in his voice, as he kept his eyes on the road, but concerned about Caleb.

"Yes, he's okay." Olivia said. "He's hungry, I think."

"I know," Fitz said. "I'm trying to get us home as quickly as I can."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, neither one knowing quite what to say, and both of them thankful Caleb had settled down for a minute, the car usually lulling him to sleep.

"Fitz-" Olivia started to say with a glance in the rearview mirror, but Fitz quickly interrupted her.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetheart," Fitz said, both of them obviously frazzled at unexpectedly seeing Jake.

"Fitz, he's following us."

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Leave me your predictions for what you think will happen next! And thank you again for all your reviews and PM's! They're what keep me writing this story! **


	28. Chapter 28

"It's okay, Livvy," Fitz tried to reassure her as he tried to keep his composure for her benefit.

Fitz pressed his foot to the accelerator, increasing his speed and changing lanes. What he wanted to do was swerve the car into the nearest parking lot and beat the shit out of the son of a bitch, but when he glanced over to Olivia who was nervously biting her bottom lip and then to the sleeping Caleb in the backseat, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he knew he couldn't do that. His first priority was Olivia and Caleb, and he wanted them safely inside before he did anything.

"Fitz, What are you going to do?" Olivia glanced at him nervously, as she watched his jaw muscle tense from the passenger seat.

"Get you home safely," Fitz said simply, forcing a smile on his face.

"Are you going to do anything rash?" Olivia asked him nervously, glancing from Fitz to the spedometer which kept climbing as she bit her lip again and narrowed her eyes to watch his jaw muscles clench.

"No," Fitz said plainly, his calm demeanor concerning her more as she wrinkled her eyebrows at him. Fitz was calm, too calm, and she didn't like this one bit.

"Are you about to have some kind of a pissing contest?" Olivia blurted out, and Fitz couldn't help but laugh in surprise at the idea of Olivia using such an expression.

"A pissing contest?" Fitz asked with wide eyes.

"Are you?" she pressed him nervously.

"No."

"Fitz, what are you going to do?" she asked again as he pulled into the parking lot of the townhouse.

"Well," Fitz said, putting the SUV in park and turning off the ignition. "I'm going to take out the trash," he said simply.

Olivia didn't like where this was headed when Fitz started to roll up his shirt sleeves.

"And I'd like you to take Caleb and go inside the apartment and lock the door behind you, please." Fitz said as he took off his seatbelt, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then got out of the car, locking eyes with Jake who pulled in behind him as Fitz quickly retrieved Caleb from the backseat and handed him over to his mother. Olivia quickly took Caleb from him and continued to glance between Fitz and Jake, who was now out of his car and walking towards them.

"Go inside, Olivia," Fitz told her again, but as Olivia was turning to do as Fitz requested, Jake quickly came up behind her, touching her shoulder and tried turning her around, momentarily making her stumble with Caleb in her arms.

Fitz didn't know if he had intended to make her lose her balance, but he didn't really give a damn. He had been out of line to grab her, and he was certainly out of line to have followed them. That was it.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THEM!" Fitz roared as he grabbed Jake by the back of his jacket and propelled in the opposite direction. "Go inside and lock the door, Livvy!" Fitz now boomed in her direction and this time, Olivia didn't hesitate to do as he requested.

"Well then, nice to meet you too," Jake said sarcastically, as Jake straightened himself up, walking towards Fitz again. "What's that you call her, Livvy? Cute, really," he said, trying to get under Fitz's skin.

Fitz didn't take the bait and didn't bother to respond as he eyed him carefully, wanting to get a good look at him. It struck him, Caleb looked nothing at all like him. He was the spitting image of his Olivia and had none of Jake in him.

"Jake Ballard," he said smugly as he extended a hand in sarcasm for Fitz to shake, which Fitz declined. "And I see you've met Olivia, and MY son."

That did it.

Fitz grabbed him again, slamming Jake so hard against the hood of the car, it was likely Jake would see stars and held him there under his neck with his forearm.

"Your son?! YOUR SON?!" Fitz boomed. "Because correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you've been here for her once when she spent weeks on end watching Caleb fight for his life! And I don't think you've been there for one sleepless night?!" Fizt continued as Jake struggled to push Fitz off, but failing miserably. Fitz was certainly much stronger and the sense of rage that was coursing through his veins at the moment was only adding fuel to his strength.

Jake was trying to egg Fitz on and Fitz was doing to not play into his hand, but as much as he loved the idea beating the shit out of this fucker, he loved Olivia and Caleb much, much more, and he didn't want to have to explain to a judge why the man Olivia and Caleb were living with beat the living hell out of Caleb's biological father, which, Fitz certainly didn't put it past Jake to try to spin it that way.

"What are you, shooting blanks yourself?" Jake managed to choke out as he coughed under the strong muscles in Fitz's forearm. "Can't have any of your own maybe, so you just thought you'd steal someone else's?" He paused briefly before continuing, narrowing his beady eyes at Fitz. "I'm Caleb's father, not you."

That was it. Fitz couldn't take anymore, as he pulled his hand back and was about to introduce Jake's face to his right hook.

"STOP!" A voice said from behind him.

Fitz turned around just in time to see Olivia's father running towards them and before Fitz could say or do anything, Hal sent his fist colliding with Jake's nose, pushing Jake out of Fitz's grip. Fitz could only stand there in shock, and allowed a smile to spread across his face as he watched Olivia's father smirk, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Hal?" Fitz said in surprise, as Jake touched his nose, which was already starting to swell. "How did you-" Fitz started to ask, not sure how Hal could have known what was going on.

"Olivia called," he said, as they both glanced towards the apartment where Olivia was standing watching from inside the window, the expression on her face breaking Fitz's heart. "She was worried. You go on in and take care of my daughter and grandson," Hal told him. "I'll be in in a minute," Hal said before glaring down at Jake who was now on the ground.

Fitz hesitated only briefly before doing what he knew he needed to do. The male ego portion of his brain wanted to stay outside and finish off Jake, but there were a million and one reasons he knew he didn't need to do that. But his heart told him the woman he loved was scared and he needed to be with her, he needed to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Shhhh, Sweetheart, it's okay," Fitz told her gently as he walked into the apartment and took Olivia in his arms.

She was crying and shaking and it broke his heart to see her so upset.

Fitz held her gently, and rubbed soft soothing circles on her back, trying to help her calm down.

"I thought," Olivia managed to choke out between sniffles, "I thought something was going to happen to you," she told him as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Fitz eyes widened in surprise before he gave her a gentle smile.

"Why would you think that?" He asked her softly. "These hands should be licensed as certified legal weapons," he teased and held out his hands for her to see, trying to make her laugh.

It worked when he saw a grin spread across her face. He never thought she looked more beautiful when she smiled, even with her eyes swollen with tears.

"I know," she said, indulging him in his macho attitude for a moment, "You're just more of a lover, not a figher, Baby," she teased him, and taking both of his hands in hers.

"Your lover," He told her firmly.

"Always," Olivia added before kissing him softly.

"What's my Dad doing?" Olivia said, standing back up to look back out the window.

"Well, I think he's just making sure Jake gets out okay," Fitz laughed with sarcasm, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him again, trying to divert her attention from the window. "I have to hand it to him, Liv." Fitz said in amazement. "I didn't think your Dad had it in him."

"What does he want?" Olivia asked him.

"Well," Fitz said, trying to calm her down. "He doesn't want to be a father to Caleb, but I don't think he wants anyone else to be, either."

Olivia was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"If there's kissing going on in there, stop it now!" Hal boomed from the other side of the door, causing them both to chuckle.

Olivia ran to the door and opened it to see her father. She glanced over his shoulder as he came in, and was relieved to see neither Jake, nor his car, anywhere in sight.

"I think his gigantic nose broke my hand," Hal said with a laugh, holding his right hand out in front of him.

"Did you hit him again?" Fitz asked in amazement, moving from where he was standing, leaning against the kitchen counter to take a look at Hal's hand.

"No, just the once," Hal said simply. "I just stayed out there to make sure he didn't get lost in the parking lot," he roared with laughter, which Fitz returned, while Olivia motioned for him to sit down and fussed over him while Fitz inspected his hand.

"This looks serious, Fitz," she said as she noticed the redness and swelling on her father's hand. "He needs to see a doctor," she said firmly.

"I don't need to see-" Hal started to interrupt in protest.

"You realize I am a doctor, Livvy?" he asked as he looked up at her, from his position crouched down beside Hal and felt his hand for any broken bones or fractures.

"I know," she admitted, "but you're a baby doctor."

"I still went to medical school," he reminded her gently. "I think he's fine. Let's put some ice on it, though," he said as was about to go retrieve an ice pack.

"I'll get it," Olivia volunteered as she quickly disappeared down the hall to where she knew Fitz kept an ice pack in the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind me stepping in like that," Hal told him quietly after Olivia was gone, while Fitz continued to examine his hand. "I know you love her, that's obvious, but you don't need to give him any ammunition to paint you in a bad light in Court," he told him. "Particularly if you decide you want to adopt my grandson one of these days," he added, giving Fitz a knowing look.

"Besides," he added, not wanting to put Fitz on the spot. "She's my baby girl, and I've been wanting to wipe the floor with him for a long time!" he said as the two men exchanged a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny in here?" Olivia asked returning with the ice pack in one arm and carrying Caleb in the other.

"Now that's who I want to see!" Hal said as he reached for Caleb, who Olivia handed down to him. "You had fun at Papa Hal's this afternoon, didn't you Buddy?" he cooed at Caleb.

"Dad, is Mom okay? she asked as she placed ice in the ice pack and handed it to Fitz, who placed it on Hal's hand.

"She's fine. Just a little stomach bug, I think. She just didn't want Caleb to get it."

Hal stayed awhile longer and Hal and Fitz both did their best to keep the topic off of Jake, at least for the time being. Hal knew that the couple would discuss it privately after he left, and it was reassuring to know that he was leaving Olivia and Caleb in Fitz's hands.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Fitz asked her once Hal was gone and Caleb was tucked into bed.

"No, my head hurts," Olivia said as she closed her eyes and sunk down into the couch cushions.

The forgotten Chinese food was still in the car and Fitz made a mental note to retrieve it and throw it in the trash. It had lost it's appeal, and he would whip them up something to eat.

Fitz could tell all the stress and tension of the day was starting to get to her.

"Scoot," Fitz motioned, and she leaned up, allowing him to sit behind her as they stretched out on the couch, Olivia leaning her back against his chest.

"It's stress," Fitz told her as he massaged her neck and shoulders trying to ease her headache.

"That feels good," Olivia leaned back against him and closed her eyes, allowing herself to melt into him.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, until they heard Caleb cry.

"I'll get him," Fitz said easily, as he reached for a throw pillow for her to lean against to replace his chest.

"He'll go back to sleep," Olivia reminded him. "Just turn his mobile back on."

"Okay," Fitz said, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before returning a few minutes later, carrying Caleb back out with him.

"He would have gone back to sleep," Olivia chided him, but she couldn't help but suppress a grin as she watched them.

"I know, but he wanted to come back in here for awhile," Fitz said as Olivia moved her legs to make room for both of them on the couch.

"I'll take him," Olivia offered, but Caleb quickly started crying and wiggled, anxious to go back to Fitz.

Fitz felt a little bit guilty to see that, for the moment at least, Caleb seemed to want him, and not Olivia. However, he secretly liked it as well as Olivia watched him try to suppress a grin.

"You loved that," she teased him as Caleb quieted back down in Fitz's arms. "Admit it."

"No, I didn't," Fitz said in mock shock.

"Yes, you did!" Olivia insisted.

"Okay, well maybe a little," Fitz relented. "But I felt bad a little bit, too." He said as he planted a kiss on the top of Caleb's head who had gone back asleep against Fitz.

"Don't be," she assured him. "There are going to be times he wants his mother," she told him. "And times he wants his father," she added quietly.

Fitz turned to look at her and their eyes locked at her words.

"What?" He asked gently.

"You're his father, Fitz," she told him as her own eyes filled with tears. "In every way that matters," she added. "You are his father," she repeated much firmer. "Is it okay if I say that?" she suddenly added, almost shyly.

Fitz could only nod, unable to speak as tears pooled in his own eyes and he wrapped his arms tighter around Caleb. He loved them both more than anything in the world, but to hear Olivia refer to him as Caleb's father meant more than he could have even imagined. Olivia scooted herself on the couch to where she was sitting right next to him as he held Caleb.

"I want to be his father," he told her. "I feel like I am," he admitted as he watched Caleb sleep in his arms.

"And today, Livvy," he started to say, trying to cope with all the different emotions he was suddenly feeling. He felt happy, scared, nervousness, but mostly he just felt love. "I don't know what happened to me," he told her. "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to protect him, protect both of you," he told her in amazement as he squeezed his eyes shut, and forced the thoughts out of his mind.

"I'd do anything for him," Fitz said as he looked down in amazement at Caleb's tiny form sleeping. "I'd give my life for him," he added, shocking himself with even his own admission, as he realized that all the different emotions that were colliding inside him were what a parent feels for their child.

"Fitz," she said softly as she the three of them snuggled on the couch.

They sat there each in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts, both of them trying to absorb everything that had transpired during the day, Caleb now fast asleep.

"I have an idea," Olivia finally spoke. "Why don't you take our son back to his room," he said, emphasizing the word "our", "and then take me to bed," she said, eyeing him softly with a tender look that let him know exactly what she lad in mind.

"Very easily done, Sweet Baby," he said giving her a quick kiss before disappearing down the hall to tuck his son safely back in his bed.

"Daddy loves you, Slugger," Olivia heard Fitz say over the baby monitor as she made their way into Fitz's bedroom.

Olivia and Caleb were the only things that mattered for the rest of evening to Fitz. Everything else could wait.

**So, hope you all enjoyed that chapter! To be honest, the last episode really got me in a crappy mood, but after a lot...and I mean A LOT of thinking, reading, gladiating (probably much more than I should), I think Olitz is still very much a go. But this last chapter really put me in a not so good place, and as a result, I've had a hard time writing this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! And who is Caleb's father...well, ALL ROADS LEAD TO FITZ! More to come soon! **


End file.
